


Porter

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Karen Page, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, grossesse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: « Savez-vous que vous êtes enceinte ? »Ou, Karen est prête à tout pour protéger sa petite famille.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Kudos: 2





	1. Porter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [carrying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589588) by [therestlessbrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestlessbrook/pseuds/therestlessbrook). 



> Je remercie infiniment therestlessbrook pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire une autre de ses œuvres. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de travailler sur celle-là ^^

« Savez-vous que vous êtes enceinte ? »

Les mots sont prononcés comme on jetterait une grenade. Avec l'intention de faire le maximum de dégâts.

Et c'est ce qui arrive.

La voix au téléphone est rauque, basse, et bien trop familière. La voix de Wilson Fisk - amusé et confiant. Karen est glacée, soudain, figée dans un instant de peur si absolue qu'elle ne peut pas respirer, penser, réagir. Quand son téléphone a affiché le numéro inconnu, elle a laissé l'appel aller sur la messagerie. Après tout, elle est occupée. Mais quand elle écoute le message, c'est tout ce qui l'attend : une simple question, avant que le téléphone ne se taise dans un déclic.

Fisk.

Fisk sait. Il est en prison, mais il sait. Et il a sûrement des contacts à l'extérieur.

Karen est au travail assise devant son bureau, incapable de bouger. Son estomac est retourné d'une façon qui n'a que peu à voir avec les nausées matinales.

Il sait. Comment sait-il ? Il doit avoir payé une aide-soignante ou peut-être qu'il a quelqu'un chargé de fouiller ses poubelles qui a trouvé le test positif, ou -

Elle devra se soucier de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle a d'autres préoccupations.

Elle compose un numéro avec des doigts gourds. Elle porte le téléphone à son oreille et écoute la sonnerie. Encore et encore, puis finalement, quand elle est sur le point de raccrocher, Frank dit, « Hey. J'allais justement aller déjeuner -

— Il sait, » dit Karen. Sa voix n'est guère plus qu'un murmure. Elle aimerait pouvoir se montrer aussi intrépide, aussi féroce que le jour où elle est entrée dans l'hôtel de Wilson Fisk et lui a dit exactement comment James Wesley est mort. À cette époque, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Maintenant elle a tout à perdre. « Fisk sait. Pour le bébé. »

Le téléphone reste silencieux un moment. Le genre de silence qui précède l'explosion d'une bombe.

Karen sait que Frank a des sentiments mitigés quant à sa grossesse - il le lui a dit. Il est aussi effrayé qu'elle, mais ils sont tous les deux engagés là-dedans. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils sont une équipe. Ils le sont depuis qu'il est revenu à New York, avec des cicatrices supplémentaires et dans un état d'épuisement à peine contenu. Il a demandé s'il pouvait rester sur son canapé quelques jours, le temps de trouver un appart.

Il n'est jamais parti - et il est resté moins d'une semaine sur le canapé.

Elle l'aime, et elle aime la vie qu'ils ont construite ensemble : un appartement avec une cuisine décente, un lit XXL, et une pression d'eau risible, mais nul endroit n'est parfait. Il est employé comme consultant par une firme de sécurité privée et elle écrit à nouveau pour le Bulletin. Ellison a fait des allusions au fait de la promouvoir à une position éditoriale, ce qui serait cauchemardesque, mais s'accompagnerait d'une assurance maladie. Quand Karen s'est rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte, c'était terrifiant - mais elle a ressenti une infime trace de ce désir, d'avoir une famille. Quand elle le lui a annoncé, Frank a eu l'air sur le point de vomir, et il a fini par se rendre chez Curtis pendant six bonnes heures pour discuter de la situation. Quand il est revenu, il avait l'air résolu. _Je ne sais pas si je peux recommencer ça_ , a-t-il dit. _Mais je vais essayer_.

Et c'est tout.

Elle en est à un peu plus de deux mois maintenant - juste assez pour se sentir ballonnée et nauséeuse et avoir envie de pleurnicher devant des chiots. Elle a eu un rendez-vous chez le médecin et prend des vitamines prénatales, mais sa vie n'a pas tellement changé.

Mais maintenant, tout a changé.

Fisk sait.

Et peu importe qu'il soit en prison ou que Matt lui ait fait promettre de rester à l'écart de Karen et de Foggy.

« Je vais le tuer, » dit Frank. Sa voix n'est guère plus qu'un grondement sourd.

Karen ferme les yeux, serre un peu plus son téléphone. « Je sais. »


	2. Abriter

Le jour où Fisk la menace, Karen ne quitte pas le bureau. Elle ne peut pas - tout est réflexe et instinct à ce stade, et elle sait que tout changement dans sa routine attirera l'attention. Alors elle continue sa journée, jette un œil aux révisions de son article, puis rassemble ses affaires.

Elle va voir Ellison. Il mérite mieux que de se demander où elle est passée.

« Hé, patron, » dit-elle, et il lève vivement la tête vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? dit-il.

— Pourquoi je voudrais quelque chose ? répond-elle.

— Parce que vous ne m'appelez "patron" que quand vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

Elle lui sourit, mais c'est bref. « J'ai besoin d'un congé. Une urgence médicale - je suis désolée, c'est arrivé subitement.

L'inquiétude s'installe sur son visage. « Oh. Merde. Je veux dire - »

Il doit penser qu'elle a un cancer ou quelque chose du genre, à en juger par son expression. Elle n'a jamais demandé de congé auparavant, il doit penser que c'est sérieux. Ce qui est le cas, mais pas de la façon dont il le pense.

 _Je suis juste enceinte du Punisher et un ancien ponte de la mafia me menace_.

« J'ai seulement besoin d'une semaine ou deux, » dit-elle.

Il hoche la tête. « Ouais, bien sûr. Prenez soin de vous, d'accord ? Je comprends que vous n'en parliez pas aux stagiaires ou autres, si vous avez besoin d'aller à l'hôpital - ils insisteront pour vous amener des fleurs juste pour pouvoir quitter le bureau. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous m'appelez, compris ? On reste en contact. »

Elle acquiesce, reconnaissante.

Karen quitte le bureau, prend les escaliers pour sortir de l'immeuble, et s'esquive par l'arrière.

Frank est là - elle savait qu'il serait là. Il se tient dans l'ombre d'un auvent, vêtu d'un lourd manteau noir, la capuche rabattue sur la tête. Il s'avance vers elle à grands pas, le regard parcourant la rue. En éveil, toujours à la recherche du danger. Puis il l'attire contre lui.

Elle sent quelque chose de rigide contre son estomac - il porte un gilet pare-balles sous ses vêtements. C'est comme une plongée dans le passé, et elle déteste ça.

Il garde un bras passé autour d'elle tandis qu'ils marchent ; moitié par affection, moitié par précaution, parce qu'elle sait qu'à l'instant où il repérera une menace, il se placera de manière à prendre les balles dans le torse. C'est attachant et exaspérant et ça lui donne presque envie de pleurer.

La grossesse et ses hormones, probablement.

Ils finissent par monter dans une voiture qu'elle ne reconnaît pas - probablement empruntée. Il conduit, et elle regarde la ville défiler en silence. Enfin, ils arrivent de l'autre côté de la ville, et Frank gare la voiture dans un parking souterrain près d'une résidence. Elle hausse les sourcils, et il sort de la voiture. Elle le suit dans l'ascenseur.

L'immeuble est agréable - propre et lumineux, avec une odeur de neuf. Frank déverrouille un appartement au septième étage, et fait signe à Karen d'entrer. Elle entre.

L'endroit est meublé, quoique de manière assez minimaliste. Il y a un canapé et une bibliothèque, mais pas de télévision. On dirait bien qu'il n'y a qu'une chambre, avec une cuisine minuscule, et des planchers de bois. Karen pose son sac sur le comptoir, puis regarde Frank.

« David a acheté cet appart il y a quelques mois, » dit-il. Puis il hausse les épaules. « On n'oublie jamais vraiment. Même quand on est chez soi et en sécurité - il sait l'effet que ça fait d'avoir besoin d'un endroit où se cacher, alors il s'est assuré d'en avoir un si sa famille en avait besoin. Acheté au nom d'un homme mort.

— Tu as demandé de l'aide à David, » dit-elle. Elle n'est pas vraiment surprise ; elle sait que Frank fait confiance à David, et s'il avait besoin d'aide avec ça, alors le hacker est la personne à qui s'adresser, logiquement.

Frank acquiesce. « Il a proposé de nous laisser l'appart, pour aussi longtemps qu'on en a besoin. On ne peut pas faire le rapprochement avec nous, alors Fisk ne le trouvera pas. »

Il est étrangement calme quant à tout ça - mais ça rend Karen anxieuse. Pour que Frank soit calme… Cela veut dire qu'il a déjà décidé d'un plan. Il a l'air d'un homme qui a reçu son ordre de marche, en route sur un chemin dont il sait qu'il ne peut se détourner.

« Tu veux que je reste ici, dit-elle. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies tué Fisk. »

Frank hésite, puis dit, « Oui. »

Elle veut protester, mais elle n'en fera rien. Il n'y a pas que sa vie en jeu - il y a aussi celle de leur enfant.

Il semble attendre une protestation, mais elle se laisse juste aller contre le comptoir, ferme les yeux. Elle est épuisée depuis ces dernières semaines, et l'adrénaline des dernières heures pèse lourdement sur elle.

« On devrait appeler Matt, » dit-elle.

Frank pince les lèvres.

« Il voudrait savoir, dit-elle.

— Murdock a fait son choix, dit Frank, un soupçon de glace dans la voix. Il avait Fisk à sa merci et il l'a laissé partir. Non, on ne va pas l'impliquer là-dedans. Il compliquerait les choses, les embrouillerait avec ses histoires de rédemption, et - c'est de la merde. Juste… de la merde. »

Encore une fois, Karen pense qu'elle devrait protester.

Mais sa main se porte à son estomac, et elle pense à ce que Fisk a menacé, et elle ne peut pas.

« Je vais régler ça, dit Frank. Comme ça aurait dû être réglé il y a des mois. Je le lui ai dit - quand on était en prison, je le lui ai _dit_. Ce serait lui ou moi, la prochaine fois. Ça aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps.

— Sois prudent, dit-elle. Frank, s'il te plaît. »

Il se penche et pose un baiser sur son front, la bouche tendre et le souffle un peu tremblant. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser, toi ou cet enfant. Mais - écoute, Karen. » Il la regarde, l'air grave. « Il y a de la nourriture dans la cuisine. Des vêtements dans la commode, du matériel médical. Ne quitte pas cet endroit à moins qu'il n'y ait le feu. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans deux semaines, si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi, il y a un dossier sous le canapé. Ouvre-le à ce moment-là.

« Je t'aime, okay ? dit-il, tout doucement. Souviens-t’en. »

Elle l'embrasse. Un baiser dur et passionné ; il a les poings serrés et elle ferme les yeux, fort. Il y a trop de tension dans l'air, trop de craintes. « Je t'aime, » dit-elle contre sa bouche. Il fait un petit bruit, puis ses lèvres viennent contre la joue de Karen. Il l'embrasse, puis tombe à genoux. Elle est surprise par le mouvement soudain et pose une main sur son épaule pour garder l'équilibre. Il repose le front sur son estomac, et il murmure quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas tout à fait discerner.

Leur enfant - il parle à leur enfant, et soudain elle ne voit plus clair. Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes et sa gorge se resserre.

Frank embrasse son estomac, puis se relève.

Il n'y a plus rien d'autre à dire - ils ne peuvent que répéter des choses qu'ils ont déjà dites : _Je t'aime, sois prudent, je t'aime_. Karen retient les mots car elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas les dire sans larmes.

Il s'en va rapidement, après ça.

* * *

L'attente est la pire chose que Karen ait jamais vécue.

Elle n'a pas faim, mais elle se force à manger au moins deux repas par jour. Il y a des conserves, des plats surgelés, et les essentiels habituels. La première nuit, Karen finit par manger du pop-corn au micro-ondes tout droit sorti du sachet, assise au comptoir en essayant de lire l'un des romans de science-fiction ringarde que David avait laissé sur une étagère. Elle peut voir un peu comment il a essayé de se préparer : il y a des livres pour tous les âges, des vêtements pour une femme, un homme, et des ados. Un kit de premier secours. Des tonnes de nourriture. Une boîte de téléphones à carte, de chargeurs, et de ces cartes de crédit temporaires qu'on peut précharger. C'est un endroit pour quelqu'un en fuite.

Le second jour, elle ouvre ses e-mails et en trouve plusieurs du boulot : Ellison qui lui confirme qu'elle est en congé maladie, quelques collègues qui lui demandent si elle est malade et s'ils peuvent lui amener du bouillon de poulet ou quelque chose, un de Foggy qui veut savoir si elle est disponible pour prendre un verre. Il est occupé avec Matt, ces derniers temps. Nelson & Murdock, Tentative Numéro Deux se déroule mieux que la première, et parfois Karen se demande comment serait sa vie si elle avait accepté l'offre de faire partie de leur firme. Ce pourrait être sympa - mais elle est heureuse au Bulletin.

Elle a envie de les revoir, tous les deux, et se demande si elle en aura la chance.

Le troisième jour, elle lit deux livres entiers. Puis elle prend un bain tiède et contemple son estomac, essayant de détecter le moindre changement. Il n'y a rien qu'elle puisse remarquer - à part qu'elle est épuisée et légèrement barbouillée quand elle pense à l'odeur du produit vaisselle.

Son téléphone reste allumé, chargé, prêt - mais il n'y a ni appel ni message de Frank. Elle n'en attend pas, mais tout de même - elle surveille. Juste au cas où.

Le quatrième jour, Karen trouve l'enveloppe sous le canapé.

Elle a l'intention d'attendre jusqu'à la fin des deux semaines - vraiment. Mais elle se connaît, et la curiosité la perdra, alors elle finit par récupérer le gros dossier.

Elle l'ouvre, puis elle doit s'asseoir.

Des papiers. C'est plein de papiers. D'abord - un passeport. Sa photo, mais le nom est _Karrin Castle_. La date de naissance est fausse, la rajeunissant d'un an, et d'après l'adresse elle vit dans l'État de Washington. Elle passe à la pochette suivante et trouve un certificat de naissance pour elle, une carte de sécurité sociale, et un CV falsifié. Il y a une autre feuille - et elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit des références d'un compte bancaire sous son faux nom.

C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin pour fuir. Pour se créer une nouvelle vie.

_Si je ne suis pas de retour dans deux semaines, si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi, il y a un dossier sous le canapé. Ouvre-le à ce moment-là._

La dernière feuille est pliée en deux. Elle a l'air d'avoir été arrachée à un cahier, et elle reconnaît immédiatement l'écriture.

Elle voit la première ligne : _Karen, si tu lis ceci, je_ -

Elle détourne les yeux. Elle ne peut pas lire ça. Elle ne peut _pas_. Elle replie la feuille et la fourre dans l'enveloppe.

C'est le dernier cadeau que lui fait Frank.

Elle met l'enveloppe sous le canapé, puis va à la salle de bains et vomit tout ce qu'elle a mangé au petit-déjeuner. Quand elle a fini, elle se rince la bouche et finit par se mettre au lit, en souhaitant ne jamais avoir ouvert le dossier.

Il reviendra.

Il le doit.

* * *

Six jours après que Frank est parti tuer Fisk, le téléphone de Karen sonne.

C'est le portable de Frank. Elle voit son nom familier s'afficher sur l'écran : _Pete_. Juste au cas où quelqu'un mettrait la main sur son téléphone.

Elle se redresse en sursaut - elle était en train de faire une sieste sur le canapé, un livre en travers des genoux - et décroche aussitôt. « Oui ?

— Bonjour, Mlle Page. »

C'est comme si toutes les cellules de son corps s'étaient soudain changées en glace. Une vague de nausée remonte dans son estomac, et elle se mord la lèvre, fort, pour la contenir.

« Fisk, » dit-elle, et sa voix est froide et égale. Merci, putain.

Fisk rit doucement, et ce son fait se dresser tous les poils sur les bras de Karen. C'est un son bas et victorieux et elle le déteste. « Vous ne laissez pas l'appel aller sur boîte vocale cette fois. Malin. »

Fisk a le portable de Frank.

Ça ne veut rien dire, se dit-elle. Ce n'est rien. Il pourrait lui avoir été volé, pourrait -

« Vous n'êtes pas à votre appartement, dit Fisk. C'est dommage, ça aurait facilité les choses. »

Elle serre les dents. « Vous êtes censé être en prison.

— Oh, j'y suis, dit-il avec légèreté. Du moins si on en croit tous les enregistrements vidéo et tous les gardiens. Je suis bien en prison. » Il pousse un soupir. « Vous et vos amis vous en êtes assurés. Mais pour certains… individus, je veux bien échapper à ma laisse, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

— Quelques heures, répète-t-elle.

— C'est le temps que vous avez pour sauver votre ami, dit Fisk. Je ne vais pas insulter votre intelligence, Mlle Page. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi j'appelle. J'ai M. Castle, et vous allez venir pour le libérer. Ne perdons pas de temps à prétendre le contraire.

— Passez-lui le téléphone, » dit Karen, parce qu'elle sait comment c'est supposé se passer.

Il y a un bruissement, des doigts qui frôlent le micro, puis un murmure. Un silence - puis le choc d'un poing contre de la chair. Tout le corps de Karen tressaute avec le bruit, comme si c'était elle qu'on avait frappée. « Parlez, » dit Fisk - pas à elle. Silence. « Toujours si entêté. »

Un autre coup, puis un hoquet. Le son minuscule qui accompagne une inhalation, et Karen sait. Elle a entendu cette voix dans toutes les circonstances imaginables - dans les moments de terreur, les matins calmes, le hoquet involontaire quand elle effleure sa peau de ses doigts froids.

Elle n'a pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour savoir que c'est lui.

« Frank, » souffle-t-elle.

Finalement, une voix rauque. « Ne le fais pas, » dit-il, et elle sait qu'il a du sang dans la bouche. Elle peut l'entendre dans ses syllabes grasseyantes.

Il n'a pas besoin d'être plus précis. Elle comprend.

 _Ne viens pas me chercher_.

« Tu l'élèves bien, okay ? » Les mots semblent se déverser de sa bouche, collés les uns aux autres. « Dis-lui que son papa l'aimait. Mais tu restes loin de tout ça, prends l'enveloppe et - »

Sa voix s'éteint, comme si le téléphone s'éloignait.

Il veut qu'elle fuie. Qu'elle prenne l'argent et les papiers et s'échappe quelque part aux confins de ce monde. Qu'elle soit la maman d'un enfant qui va probablement hériter des yeux sombres de son père et de son entêtement. Et une partie d'elle veut le faire - fuir aussi loin de Fisk et de sa corruption qu'elle le peut. Mais même si elle s'enfuit, elle ne lui échappera jamais. Pas vraiment. Chaque ombre, chaque cauchemar - Fisk sera là.

Un autre craquement, puis la voix de Fisk. « Il est très attaché à sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? » Il semble légèrement amusé, toujours en contrôle. Karen a envie de s'attaquer à lui avec ses ongles, avec ses dents. Il lui a pris sa famille, a menacé son enfant à naître.

Elle va le tuer.

La certitude s'installe jusque dans ses os.

« Où ? » dit-elle, et sa voix est froide et nette comme l'acier.

Fisk lui donne une adresse.

* * *

Elle prend son flingue, parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'elle.

Karen se rend à un entrepôt abandonné - ce n'est pas là qu'est retenu Frank, parce que Fisk est un professionnel. Mais il y a un homme qui l'attend. Il lui prend son sac et son flingue, les jette dans une poubelle, puis la dévisage. Elle porte un sweat-shirt ample - qui appartient à Frank - et un legging sombre. Pas de boucles d’oreilles, mais il y a un fin fil d'argent à son cou. Il a l'air d'un genre de vigile ; il en a la coupe de cheveux, et il semble un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de la forcer à monter dans la voiture. Il a le regard sombre, comme si tout ça était la faute de Karen, et c'est peut-être le cas. Peut-être que Fisk le fait chanter. Peu importe. Il est complice.

Et il ne la fouille pas.

Karen sait de quoi elle a l'air : grands yeux bleus, longs membres graciles. Une biche plutôt qu'un loup.

Elle monte à l'arrière de la voiture, les mains libres et le regard droit.

L'homme conduit à travers la ville. Karen regarde en silence, et après une demi-heure, ils finissent au Red Hook Grain Terminal. Un silo à grains abandonné, et l'un des vieux édifices les plus connus de New York. Fisk doit avoir payé des gens, s'être assuré que les caméras étaient désactivées. Le bâtiment est immense, une masse menaçante au-dessus de l'eau de Gowanus Canal. C'est probablement là que Fisk a l'intention de balancer leurs corps.

Le chauffeur ralentit, se gare, puis commence à défaire sa ceinture.

Il n'y parvient jamais.

Parce que le fin collier d'argent de Karen n'est pas un collier du tout, mais une longueur de câble argenté. Le collier de sa mère est resté à la maison, où est sa place.

Karen déroule le câble. Il brille entre ses doigts.

Avant que l'homme puisse ouvrir sa portière, elle plonge, lui passe le câble autour de la gorge et se rejette en arrière de tout son poids.

Karen n'a jamais étranglé quelqu'un, mais ce n'est pas si difficile. Il y a beaucoup de convulsions et de bruit et du sang coule dans le col de la chemise de l'homme et elle essaie de ne pas regarder. Elle peut sentir l'odeur de cuivre et de bile, la panique qui emplit l'espace étroit de la voiture. Elle déteste ça, elle se sent malade, mais elle se mord la langue, fort. Quand l'homme s'immobilise, Karen doit rapidement ouvrir la portière parce qu'elle a peur de vomir.

Karen Page a déjà semé la mort, mais ça n'a jamais été si délibéré. Elle ne s'est jamais retrouvée dans ce genre de situation en sachant que quelqu'un allait mourir.

Elle ne l'a jamais _voulu_ auparavant.

Elle avait toujours pensé que la maternité était quelque chose de doux, de tendre et de gentillet, mais non - c'est sanglant et féroce. Tout en crocs et en instincts animaux.

Quand l'homme est mort, elle prend son arme et son téléphone. Elle vérifie le flingue. Il est pleinement chargé - un neuf millimètres, un peu plus lourd que sa propre arme. Elle se presse vers le bâtiment en accélérant par à-coups, en se tenant près du sol. Son cœur bat rapidement mais régulièrement, et elle peut sentir le rush de l'adrénaline la traverser.

Elle entre par une porte de service, le flingue pointé vers le sol. L'endroit est tout en acier rouillé et en immenses colonnes de ciment. Elle écoute, entend parler à voix basse, et commence à se faufiler dans cette direction. Il y a largement de quoi se cacher : les colonnes sont suffisamment épaisses pour bloquer les balles, et plus qu'assez larges pour la dissimuler. Elle se hâte, de colonne en colonne, la voie éclairée par les rayons de soleil qui traversent les fenêtres crasseuses et fendues. Elle tire le téléphone de l'homme de sa poche, s'assure qu'il n'est pas en mode silencieux, puis le dépose soigneusement à terre, à peine hors de la vue. Puis elle s'écarte, fait un détour par le côté, pour venir s'accroupir derrière une vieille machine. Elle prend une inspiration, puis se redresse juste assez pour pouvoir regarder la scène devant elle.

Il y a trois silhouettes. L'une d'elles est grande et large, vêtue d'un costume chic. Fisk. Toujours la même allure, mais il a une cicatrice fraîche sur le visage. Elle ne sait pas trop comment il a pu sortir de prison, mais elle sait au moins une chose - les gardiens sont dans le coup. Il y en a un à côté de Fisk, en tenue antiémeute et armé jusqu'aux dents. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer, les bras croisés et le regard dans le lointain. Quant au dernier homme -

Il est ligoté à une chaise. La tête basse, son souffle audible entre ses dents tachées de sang.

Frank.

Le cœur de Karen palpite douloureusement.

« - retard, est en train de dire Fisk. Il aurait dû appeler maintenant.

— Il a la fille, dit le gardien. Il nous a envoyé le message. Il est probablement juste dans les bouchons. »

Frank émet un léger bruit - léger, mais Karen l'entend.

Fisk l'entend aussi. « Quelque chose à dire, M. Castle ? » dit-il en se rapprochant de Frank.

La tête de Frank penche vers l'arrière, et elle peut voir un hématome le long de sa bouche, entendre l'humidité dans son souffle quand il dit, « Vous savez tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

Fisk sourit, puis frappe du poing dans l'estomac de Frank. Un acte de sauvagerie nonchalante, et Frank ne tressaille même pas.

« Vous n'allez pas supplier ? dit Fisk. Si c'était moi, je supplierais. Mais il faut dire, je sais ce que c'est… que d'aimer. Et vous ? »

Il s'accroupit devant Frank, de manière à ce qu'ils soient face à face. « J'avais toujours pensé que l'amour serait comme dans ces films - les étoiles dans les yeux, la beauté. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit à quel point ça peut être douloureux. D'être séparé de la personne qu'on aime.

« J'allais vous tuer le premier, dit-il, toujours nonchalant. Forcer Mlle Page à regarder. Elle m'a enlevé quelqu'un, vous savez. Ou peut-être que non. Alors j'allais lui enlever quelqu'un, à elle. Mais… Je ne sais plus trop. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de poétique dans le fait de vous tirer dessus à tous les deux en même temps. Pas dans le cœur - non. Mais dans l'estomac, peut-être. »

Frank serre les dents, fort.

« Vous pourriez regarder l'autre se vider de son sang, dit Fisk. Un dernier moment passé ensemble. Au moins l'enfant mourra vite - je ne suis pas sans cœur. »

Frank ne bouge pas, mais quand il parle, sa voix vibre d'une furie à peine réprimée. « Vous le serez quand j'en aurai fini avec vous. J'ai tué de biens meilleurs hommes que vous.

— Meilleurs, peut-être, dit Fisk. Mais pas avec les mêmes connexions. »

Karen attend. Il le faut - elle ne peut pas juste se précipiter en avant et commencer à tirer. Elle n'est pas Frank, elle n'a pas ses compétences. Alors elle attend et écoute la respiration de Frank et tente d'empêcher son cœur de s'affoler. Cinq autres minutes passent, et puis Fisk dit avec irritation, « Rappelez-le. »

Le gardien ne soupire pas tout à fait, mais presque. Karen l'imagine en train de prendre son téléphone, d'appuyer sur un appel récent.

Elle désarme la sécurité de son pistolet, puis le prend à deux mains, et attend.

Une sonnerie retentit. C'est une de celles par défaut, un gai carillon si familier que Karen a presque envie de mettre la main sur son propre téléphone. Mais il est au fond d'une poubelle, et elle est dans un entrepôt avec un flingue à la main. Elle écoute, une inspiration confuse. « C'est quoi ce bordel, » murmure l'homme, puis un bruit de pas. Quelqu'un s'avance vers le téléphone qu'elle a soigneusement caché derrière une colonne.

Fisk comprend le premier. « Atten - »

Mais l'homme est déjà là, qui contourne la colonne, s'agenouille pour ramasser le portable. Il ne voit pas Karen avant qu'elle l'ait dans sa ligne de tir et qu'elle presse la détente par deux fois.

Les coups de feu résonnent contre les murs de ciment, assourdissants. Il faut quelques instants à Karen avant d'entendre les grondements de Fisk, le son de quelqu'un qui se démène contre une chaise, et son propre souffle laborieux. Il s'écoule encore une minute avant que la voix de Fisk ne s'élève.

« Montrez-vous ou je tue M. Castle sur-le-champ. »

Karen tremble de tout son corps mais elle parvient à se lever.

Fisk a un pistolet pressé sous la mâchoire de Frank, et son visage est marqué par l'irritation. Il n'est pas furieux - plutôt frustré. Comme un homme qui ne comprend pas pourquoi le monde ne s'est pas plié à sa volonté.

Frank a l'air de quelqu'un qui voit ses cauchemars devenir réalité.

« Posez votre arme à terre, Mlle Page, » dit Fisk.

Karen ne bouge pas. « Pas avant que vous ne compreniez ce qui est en jeu. »

Fisk plisse les yeux, mais il incline légèrement la tête. « Dites-moi, alors.

— J'ai un dossier sur votre femme, dit Karen. Dans un coffre. La clef est dans ma poche. Si je disparais plus de deux semaines, mes avocats ont pour instruction d'ouvrir ce coffre avec leur copie de la clef et d'apporter ce dossier à la police. Il y a assez d'informations pour la mettre derrière les barreaux pour des décennies. »

Un spasme traverse le visage de Fisk - une craquelure dans sa façade calme, avant qu'il ne parvienne à la remettre en place. « Que proposez-vous ?

— Je vous donne la clef et le numéro du coffre, dit-elle. Vous nous laissez partir. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Karen essaie de garder les yeux sur lui, mais son regard s'égare vers Frank. Tout son corps est tendu vers elle, la chaise tremble légèrement. Elle l'aime - Seigneur, elle l'aime tellement et le voir en sang et entravé lui donne la sensation que le monde est en train de basculer. Elle ne le laissera pas lui être enlevé.

« Vous présentez un argument convaincant, dit Fisk. J'ai une contre-proposition - la liberté de M. Castle, si non la vôtre. Il est libre en échange de la clef et du coffre. Quant à vous… » Sa bouche s'étire en un fin sourire. « Ce n'est sûrement pas si cher payé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez apporté la mort à tant de personnes autour de vous. M. Urich, Mme Cardenas, James Wesley. Où vous allez, une piste sanglante vous suit. Vous devez bien ressentir une certaine… culpabilité, pour tout ça. Je pourrais la faire cesser.

— Non, » dit Frank, en parlant pour la première fois. Il parle sèchement, gêné par le canon pressé contre sa mâchoire. « Vous voulez la mort de quelqu'un, vous me tuez. Vous me tuez, et vous la laissez tranquille, espèce de sac à merde.

— Un argument légèrement moins convaincant, » dit Fisk. Il jette à Karen un regard inexpressif. « Je me demande honnêtement ce que vous voyez en lui. À moins que vous n'ayez cherché qu'un chien de garde. »

Elle croise le regard de Frank. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle a l'air, mais elle voit tout son sang refluer de son visage. Il a toujours été bon pour deviner ce qu'elle allait faire, et il sait, maintenant. Il a l'air hors de lui, terrifié.

« J'ai votre parole ? dit-elle doucement. Vous le laisserez partir ? »

Fisk acquiesce. « D'accord. »

Elle inspire. « Coffre 4298. Chez Miller Savings. La clé est dans la poche de mon sweat-shirt. »

Silence, le temps d'un battement de cœur, puis Fisk dit, « Merci. »

Il écarte son arme de Frank et Karen voit le canon se relever.

Un cri déchire l'espace. Un cri de souffrance, guttural - pas le sien.

Elle sent les balles la percuter. L'une la frappe juste sous la clavicule, et la seconde au niveau des côtes. C'est plus douloureux qu'elle ne s'y attendait ; elle tournoie sur elle-même et tombe, les jambes coupées. Elle parvient à atterrir sur le côté, un bras encore autour de son ventre. Ses cheveux se répandent en travers de son visage, et elle en est heureuse ; ainsi elle n'a pas à voir l'expression de Frank.

Frank émet un son, comme si on l'éventrait. Il dit son nom encore et encore, et à chaque instant où elle ne répond pas, sa voix s'éraille un peu plus. La chaise grince et il y a un crissement, comme si Frank avait mis tant de force dans ses tentatives pour l'atteindre qu'il en avait déchiré le métal. Mais il n'y a pas de déni, pas de supplications chuchotées pour qu'il en soit autrement. Karen se rend compte qu'une part de lui-même s'attendait probablement à quelque chose comme ça - il attendait de voir son univers s'écrouler à nouveau.

« Ne vous en faites pas, M. Castle, dit Fisk. Vous la verrez bientôt. Je dois juste prendre - »

Elle entend des pas et sent l'ombre de Fisk au-dessus d'elle.

« Ne la touche pas. » Le grondement de Frank est presque inhumain dans sa fureur. « Ne la touche pas, putain. »

Karen sent, plus qu'elle ne voit, Fisk s'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Pour tirer la clé de sa poche.

Elle bouge, plus rapide que la pensée. Son bras droit se lève, le doigt sur la détente de son flingue volé. Fisk n'est qu'à un mètre d'elle - et même s'il est possible qu'il porte un gilet pare-balles, sa tête n'est pas protégée. Elle vise, l'endroit entre ses sourcils.

Elle appuie sur la détente.

Sa tête tressaute comme si elle l'avait giflé, et elle détourne les yeux avant de trop voir du carnage. Fisk s'affaisse, se replie sur lui-même, puis il s'écroule à côté d'elle.

Elle se remet sur pied. Elle est instable, tremble trop fort pour tenir une arme sans danger. Elle la pose sur le sol avant de tituber vers Frank. Il la regarde comme s'il s'attend à la voir tomber morte à tout moment, et il ne cesse de lutter contre ses liens, d'essayer de la rejoindre. La chaise grince sous lui. Elle tombe à genoux, et il lui faut quelques essais avant de trouver l'extrémité du chatterton pour commencer à le libérer.

À l'instant où il peut bouger les mains, il arrache l'adhésif à ses chevilles, et puis il est au sol devant elle, en train de tirer sur son sweat-shirt. D'essayer de trouver les blessures, d'évaluer les dégâts. « Hé, dit-elle. Je vais bien. Frank, je vais bien. »

Ses doigts se figent, elle regarde son expression passer de la panique pure à la confusion, puis au soulagement. Son pouce effleure le bord du gilet pare-balles qu'elle a enfilé sous le sweat-shirt. Il est lourd et encombrant et elle n'aurait jamais pu porter ses propres vêtements par-dessus.

Deux balles déformées tombent en cliquetant sur le sol de ciment.

Elle va avoir de vilains bleus, mais elle est vivante.

Elle a tué trois hommes ce soir - et peut-être que cela devrait la hanter, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« Bon sang, Karen, murmure Frank. Je t'ai regardée - merde. S'il avait visé n'importe où ailleurs - »

Mais Karen savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Elle lui avait ôté une part de son cœur - elle savait que Fisk viserait le sien.

Même ainsi, elle comprend la peur éperdue et la colère de Frank. Elle aussi elle l'a cru mort, une fois.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas pu trouver un autre moyen de te tirer de là. »

Il presse son visage dans le creux de son épaule et la serre très fort et reste là, un long moment. Finalement, il se remet sur pied, en l'attirant avec lui. Ils sont tous deux tremblants, tous les deux blessés, mais ils respirent toujours.

* * *

Il insiste pour l'amener à l'hôpital.

Ils entrent en titubant aux Urgences, en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, et Karen dit qu'ils ont été braqués. Les bleus de Frank et sa lèvre fendue attirent plus le regard, mais à l'instant où Karen dit qu'elle est enceinte et qu'elle a pris des coups au torse, l'infirmière de garde reporte son attention sur elle. Elle est soigneusement examinée, et après quelques heures, elle se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital, tenant l'impression d'une échographie.

Frank entre dans la chambre. Il a le bras gauche en écharpe et un bandage sur la joue. « Épaule déboîtée, » dit-il quand il voit l'inquiétude s'afficher sur son visage. « Quelques côtes fêlées. Ça va aller. » Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, et elle se laisse aller contre lui. Il passe son bras valide autour d'elle, et elle sent un léger tremblement le parcourir - comme un frisson de soulagement. Il respire, et elle ferme les yeux. Tout est paisible durant un moment, puis il voit le papier sur les genoux de Karen. Il la relâche, regarde le papier, puis elle.

Elle lui tend l'image.

Ses doigts tremblent quand il s'en saisit.

Ça ne ressemble pas encore à un bébé. Plutôt à une cacahuète alien.

« Alors c'est lui, hein, » dit-il doucement.

Il y aura des choses dont il va falloir s'occuper - son sac est perdu, avec son flingue et son téléphone et son portefeuille ; il y a des traces de leur présence à tous les deux sur le lieu du meurtre de Fisk ; Matt devra être mis au courant. Mais pour l'instant, tout cela semble très loin.

« J'ai su que tu allais venir dès qu'ils ont réussi à m'avoir. » Il ferme les yeux. « Tu aurais dû fuir. Ne jamais regarder en arrière, ne plus penser à moi.

— Ça aurait été difficile, » dit-elle, et même si sa voix sonne un peu mieux, ce n'est toujours pas sa voix normale. « Étant donné que tu as choisi de m'appeler Karrin Castle. »

Il soupire. « J'ai juste - Castiglione est trop rare. Castle est un nom commun, au moins. Et je voulais… »

Elle comprend. Il voulait qu'une part de lui reste avec elle. Comme s'ils n'appartenaient pas déjà l'un à l'autre.

L'échographie tremble dans sa main. « Si - si jamais on est à nouveau en danger, tu dois fuir, Karen. Je ne peux pas perdre ma famille une nouvelle fois. Je ne peux pas, putain. »

Elle passe les bras autour de lui. Doucement, en faisant attention à ses blessures. « Moi non plus, » dit-elle simplement.


	3. Vouloir

Une semaine après avoir dit à Karen Page qu'il l'aimait, Frank Castle a écrit une lettre.

Autrefois, il avait l'habitude d'écrire avant les missions dangereuses. Il disait à Maria qu'il l'aimait, aux enfants d'être sages et d'aider leur maman, puis il glissait les lettres dans ses affaires et espérait qu'elles ne seraient jamais envoyées chez lui. La pensée de sa femme assistant à ses funérailles lui serrait toujours le cœur. Ce n'était pas le fait de mourir qui l'effrayait, mais plutôt celui de laisser sa famille derrière lui.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça se produirait dans l'autre sens.

Merde, il n'était même jamais allé à leurs funérailles. Il était à l'hôpital, une balle dans le crâne, sous le nom de John Doe.

Il n'avait jamais repensé à ces vieilles lettres avant de se retrouver sur le pas de la porte de Karen Page, meurtri et épuisé, trop las pour garder ses distances. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle lui claque la porte au nez. C'est ce qu'il aurait mérité. Mais au lieu de ça elle ouvrit de grands yeux et le prit par la main, le fit rentrer gentiment. C'est ce contact qui l'acheva - la façon dont elle l'avait attiré au sein de la sécurité de son foyer, sans une pensée pour le danger qui pouvait le suivre.

Il avait dormi sur le canapé pendant cinq nuits - et la sixième, il s'était retrouvé dans son lit. Une confession murmurée dans les cheveux de Karen, en glissant les doigts le long de son dos, et il s'était mis à nu devant elle.

_Je t'aime._

_Alors reste_ , dit-elle.

Il était resté.

Et la semaine suivante, il avait écrit une autre lettre, juste au cas où.

Elle était du même style que les lettres qu'il avait écrites auparavant ; il disait à Karen qu'il l'aimait, et que si quelque chose lui arrivait elle devait continuer de vivre sa vie. Il glissa la lettre dans un livre qu'il savait qu'elle n'ouvrirait jamais - un vieil exemplaire de _Moby Dick_ pour lequel elle l'avait taquiné. Elle ne s'en soucierait que si quelque chose lui arrivait, si elle avait besoin de rassembler ses possessions.

Et la vie avait continué.

Il avait travaillé comme homme à tout faire jusqu'à ce que David le recommande pour une place de consultant dans une firme de sécurité privée. Frank ne rencontrait jamais les clients - il examinait des plans d'immeubles pour élaborer des stratégies tactiques, aider à l'entraînement des gardes du corps au combat à mains nues, et entretenait sa barbe. Frank Castle était peut-être mort, mais Pete Castiglione était un ancien marine de nature calme, que tout le monde aimait mais que personne ne connaissait vraiment.

Karen travaillait au Bulletin, ayant décliné l'opportunité d'être une seconde fois avec Nelson et Murdock. Lentement, Frank et elle avaient remodelé leurs vies autour de l'autre. Ils avaient trouvé un plus grand appartement, avec un lit XXL et une cuisine décente. Ils avaient parlé de prendre un chien, mais ils étaient tous les deux trop occupés, du moins pour le moment. C'était une bonne vie, et Frank commençait à s'y plaire.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis un an et demi quand il l'avait trouvée dans la salle de bains, si pâle qu'il l'avait crue malade. Il s'était précipité dans la pièce, tous les sens aiguisés par l'adrénaline. Son regard s'était porté sur le comptoir et il l'avait vu - le test de grossesse posé là. Il était positif.

 _Je dois avoir oublié de prendre la pilule un jour ou deux_ , dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. _Merde. Je - je ne voulais pas_ -

Et il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était terrifiée, excuses déjà sur le bout de la langue. Il s'était agenouillé à côté d'elle, assise sur le bord de la baignoire, avait passé les bras autour de sa taille, ne sachant trop quoi dire - aussi il était resté silencieux. Elle s'était agrippée à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte, et merde, ça avait fait mal. Qu'elle pense qu'il pourrait juste s'en aller.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé avant qu'elle ait eu un rendez-vous chez le médecin. Quand elle était revenue avec une prescription pour des vitamines prénatales, il sut qu'elle avait fait son choix. _Si - si tu ne veux pas ça, je comprendrai,_ avait-elle dit. _Tu n'as pas signé pour être à nouveau père_.

C'était vrai ; il n'avait jamais eu aucune intention d'avoir une autre famille. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de tomber amoureux d'elle, de construire une vie, ni même de survivre à sa croisade.

Les intentions ne comptaient que pour très peu, d'après son expérience. Les actes étaient le plus important.

Il avait fini chez Curt pendant une demi-journée, à faire les cent pas dans l'étroite cuisine de son ami. À confesser ses peurs, parce qu'il ne voulait pas en accabler Karen. _Et si je ne peux pas recommencer,_ dit-il. _Je suis complètement bousillé._

Curt l'avait sevré après la troisième tasse de café, disant qu'il avait l'air assez halluciné sans la caféine. _Je ne pense pas qu'être parent soit une compétence qui se perde, mec. Et puis, est-ce que les gosses de Lieberman ne t'adorent pas ?_

_Leur père a simulé sa mort, deux fois. Leur capacité de jugement est un peu faussée._

Curt avait ri. _Il n'y a que les mauvais parents qui ne mettent pas en question leur capacité à être parents. Le fait que tu sois en train de nous faire une crise de panique ? C'est un bon signe. Ça veut dire que tu ne t'en fiches pas._

 _Bien sûr que je m'en fiche pas. C'est mon enfant_ -

Et les mots étaient sortis dans un balbutiement, parce qu'ils étaient vrais. _C'était_ son enfant.

Il avait pris sa décision, avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Il était retourné auprès de Karen, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit cette première nuit.

_Reste._

Ce qu'il avait fait. Le reste, s'était-il dit, s'arrangerait tout seul.

C'était avant que Fisk passe un coup de téléphone et fasse tout voler en éclats.

* * *

_Karen, si tu lis ceci, je ne suis plus là._

_Je ne vais pas te dire de ne pas pleurer parce que c'est des conneries. Je sais que tu m'aimes, alors me perdre va faire mal. Mais je sais aussi que tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée, et tu vas surmonter ça._

_Je me souviens de quand j'ai rencontré Sarah, la femme de David, la première fois. Elle était encore en deuil. Je me souviens qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas comment on pouvait continuer à vivre après avoir perdu de la famille, et je lui ai dit que le seul moyen était de trouver quelqu'un qui compte pour vous. Même à ce moment-là, je pense qu'une partie de moi savait que ça allait être toi. Et pour toi, ce sera cet enfant. Je suis désolé que tu doives l'élever seule. Mais tu peux le faire, et tu seras une sacrée bonne mère. Tu vas le protéger et l'élever et t'assurer qu'il sache qu'il est aimé, parce que c'est le genre de personne que tu es. Les histoires que tu lui raconteras sur moi seront probablement trop flatteuses et me peindront sous une bien meilleure lumière que je ne le mérite._

_Tu m'as offert une nouvelle vie et j'ai tenté de faire de même pour toi. Il y a assez d'argent et de papiers pour que tu ailles où tu as besoin d'aller. Quitte New York, trouve-toi un endroit sûr, hors de portée de Fisk. Si tu as besoin d'aide, contacte Curt ou David ou Madani._

_Vis ta vie, Karen. Trouve un nouveau foyer. Retombe amoureuse. Adopte ce chien dont on a parlé. Vis, d'accord ?_

_Je t'aime. Prends soin de toi._

__\- Frank_ _

* * *

Matt Murdock se montre la nuit après que Fisk a été tué.

Frank est assis à côté de Karen ; elle dort, immobile sous les couvertures. Elle a noué ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval et porte un t-shirt large. L'encolure a glissé, et il peut voir l'hématome qui s'étend juste sous sa clavicule. Il y a une autre marque comme celle-ci sur ses côtes, juste sous le sein gauche. Même si le gilet peut empêcher les petits calibres de perforer le corps, il ne peut pas stopper la force cinétique qui accompagne un tel impact. Elle va avoir mal pendant des semaines.

Le regard de Frank se porte sur son visage, détendu dans son sommeil. Elle s'est écroulée cinq minutes après qu'ils sont rentrés à la maison, et il en est content. Elle a besoin de se reposer.

Il dormira plus tard. Chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, il voit le sursaut et le spasme du corps de Karen quand Fisk a pressé la détente, la façon dont elle a tournoyé avant de toucher terre, violemment, la façon dont elle était étendue là, ses cheveux dorés emmêlés devant sa figure, et la façon dont elle ne s'est pas relevée, n'a pas répondu quand il a crié son nom.

Merde. Il n'a même pas besoin d'être endormi pour avoir des cauchemars.

Il a besoin de se rappeler qu'ils s'en sont tous les deux sortis. Ils sont vivants, le bébé va bien, et Fisk est -

Frank n'est pas certain de ce qui est arrivé au corps de Fisk. Il a laissé un message sur le portable de Madani avant de sortir de là. Il n'était pas en état de faire grand-chose pour les éclaboussures de son sang que Fisk a laissées au sol, ou les douilles, ou les empreintes digitales. Si le crime remonte jusqu'à Karen ou Frank… Il s'occupera de ça plus tard.

Il a le bras gauche en écharpe plaqué contre son torse ; il peut encore sentir la douleur du joint disloqué et des côtes fêlées à chaque respiration. Les infirmières urgentistes ont essayé de lui donner des antidouleurs, mais il les a tous refusés. Il veut rester alerte.

Cette précaution semble justifiée quand un bruit lui parvient par la porte entrouverte de la chambre - un _toc-toc_ venu du salon.

Le rythme cardiaque de Frank s'accélère, et il se lève du lit en silence. Il prend le pistolet chargé dans la table de nuit, et se glisse dans l'ombre du couloir, en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Il rase le mur, tous les sens en éveil tandis qu'il se faufile dans le salon.

Il y a quelqu'un sur l'escalier de secours. Frank lève le flingue - jusqu'à ce qu'il discerne le contour des cornes.

 _Évidemment, putain_.

Frank pose le pistolet sur la table basse, puis va à la fenêtre et l'ouvre.

« Quoi ? » dit-il.

Murdock entre et ferme la fenêtre derrière lui. Il est habillé dans son costume de diable, qui semblera toujours vaguement ridicule à Frank. Du blindage, il peut comprendre. Une tenue rouge vif avec des cornes, c'est autre chose.

« Tu l'as tué, » dit Murdock. Pas de question, pas d'hésitation.

Frank s'assoit dans le canapé. La brève poussée d'adrénaline est en train de s'estomper. Murdock ne va pas l'attaquer, pas ici et pas maintenant. Pas avec Karen dans la pièce à côté, et - Frank l'admet à contrecœur - Murdock n'est pas du genre à attaquer un homme blessé. Il est trop obstinément noble pour ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? » demande Frank.

Murdock le fixe un moment. « La police a trouvé un corps. Trois corps, en fait. Deux étaient des gardiens de prison - le dernier, un prisonnier anonyme. Mais j'ai assez entendu pour savoir qui c'était. Mais une agence gouvernementale les tient à l'écart de la scène. J'ai entendu dire que la Sécurité du Territoire est impliquée. »

Frank respire un peu plus aisément. « Bien. » Madani a reçu son message - et a fait jouer ses relations. Techniquement, la CIA ne peut pas opérer sur le sol des États Unis, mais Homeland n'a pas de telles restrictions. Ils s'occuperont des retombées.

Murdock se hérisse. « Bien ? Il y avait un gardien étranglé dans une voiture volée. Un autre garde mort par balles. Et Fisk - pour autant que je sache, il a été tué à bout portant. Tu appelles ça bien ? Tu as exécuté -

— Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » dit Frank. Que Murdock pense qu'il l'a fait - il n'en a rien à foutre. Il l'aurait fait, s'il en avait eu la moindre chance. « Fisk était un meurtrier, un parrain de la mafia, et il jouait de son influence même depuis l'intérieur de la prison.

— Ces gardes -

— Étaient suffisamment corrompus pour le laisser aller librement durant des heures, dit Frank. Ils ont accepté son argent, ils savaient dans quoi ils mettaient les pieds.

— Ils ont accepté un pot-de-vin, et alors, réplique Murdock. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils méritaient de mourir - »

Frank est debout avant de s'en rendre compte.

Il se tient devant Murdock, le bras valide tendu et la mâchoire crispée. « Oh que si, putain. Il a menacé Karen. Il l'a appelée au bureau et -

— _Alors tu les as traqués ?_

— C'était moi. » La voix de Karen leur parvient du couloir. Frank tourne vivement la tête. Elle est là, vêtue de ce t-shirt trop grand et d'un short, les cheveux en bataille tirés en arrière. Elle a arrangé le t-shirt pour dissimuler les bleus, et croise étroitement les bras contre son ventre.

Frank fait le tour du canapé pour venir à côté d'elle. « Hé, dit-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de te lever pour ça.

— Je vais bien, dit-elle calmement.

— Tu devrais retourner au lit. » Il se débarrassera de Murdock s'il le faut. Il reste encore suffisamment de colère en lui pour qu'il soit presque content d'avoir une chance d'en expulser une partie.

Mais les yeux de Karen sont sur Murdock. « C'est moi qui l'ai fait, dit-elle. Je les ai tous tués. »

La mâchoire de Murdock joue, comme s'il essayait de répondre mais sans savoir quoi dire. Il semble ne pas vouloir la croire, mais la vérité de ses mots est indiscutable. « Karen, » parvient-il finalement à dire, et il semble un peu perdu, un peu perplexe.

« Ils ont kidnappé Frank, dit-elle. Ils allaient le tuer. Je - j'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

— Tu aurais pu m'appeler, » dit Murdock en faisant un pas en avant. « Tu aurais pu appeler les flics, Mahoney ou -

— Tu sais quel genre d'influence avait Fisk, répond Karen. Il avait le FBI dans sa poche - tu penses vraiment que ça aurait été dur pour lui de surveiller mes appels ? De placer des micros ? Je ne pouvais pas le risquer. Pas avec… » Elle resserre un peu plus les bras. « Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, je sais. Mais c'était la seule que je pouvais faire.

— Nous en avons déjà parlé, dit Murdock. À l'époque où Fisk en avait après nous tous, Foggy et toi - vous étiez tous les deux si déterminés à ce que je ne… » Sa voix s'éteint et il incline légèrement la tête. Comme s'il écoutait quelque chose que Frank ne peut pas entendre. Il fait un demi-pas vers Karen, puis se fige.

Et soudain, Frank se rappelle une de ces brochures à côté des vitamines de Karen - une qui dit que la plupart du temps, l'activité cardiaque du fœtus peut se détecter autour de huit semaines.

Murdock pâlit visiblement. Et même s'il ne bouge pas la tête, Frank peut sentir son attention passer de Karen à lui, puis de nouveau à Karen. Il additionne deux et deux…

« Tu es enceinte, » dit Murdock, très doucement.

Karen déglutit. « Oui. » Elle ferme les yeux un instant. « Fisk savait.

— Merde. » Murdock se détourne, fait quelques pas, avec agitation.

Frank repose sa main valide au creux du dos de Karen. Il peut la sentir trembler légèrement, et il déteste un peu Murdock pour être venu ici, cette nuit entre toutes les nuits.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » demande finalement Murdock.

Karen inspire. « J'allais le faire. Mais - c'est encore tôt. Personne ne le sait. Que nous.

— Mais Fisk l'a découvert. » La voix de Murdock se fait un peu plus rauque. « Il l'a découvert, et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer de te faire du mal. » Il leur tourne le dos, mais Frank peut voir la tension dans ses épaules. « Parfois je pense que j'aurais juste dû le faire. En finir.

— Non, Matt, dit calmement Karen. Tu n'aurais pas pu. Tu ne serais pas toi, autrement. » Elle fait un pas vers lui. « Je les ai tués. Je le referais s'il le fallait - et peut-être que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne.

— Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, Karen, » dit Murdock en se retournant pour lui faire face. Les coins de sa bouche se relèvent. « Tu as des goûts douteux en ce qui concerne tes amis, mais tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. » Le ton de sa voix ne laisse aucun doute sur le fait qu'il parle aussi bien de lui que de Frank - ce qui fait seulement renâcler Frank.

Karen a l'air si soulagée qu'elle vacille légèrement.

« Il est une heure du matin, dit Frank. Vous pourrez en parler tous les deux demain, si vous voulez continuer à débattre de moralité. En attendant, on retourne au lit. »

Karen lui lance un regard à peine irrité, puis attrape la main de Murdock. Elle la serre, puis recule.

« Je suis content que tu n'aies rien, » dit Murdock. Un hochement de tête en direction de Frank. « Que vous n'ayez rien. »

Il finit par sortir par la fenêtre comme un connard dramatique, et Frank la verrouille derrière lui. Karen est là, les traits tirés et l'air un peu abattue, comme si cette visite lui avait demandé trop d'énergie. « Au lit, » dit Frank, et ils retournent dans la chambre.

« Il va rester assis sur le toit pour le reste de la nuit, murmure Karen. J'espère que tu le sais.

— Bien. » Frank se glisse sous les couvertures cette fois. « Il peut monter la garde pendant qu'on se repose. Se montrer utile pour une fois.

— Il peut aussi probablement t'entendre.

— Je sais. » Frank la regarde tendre la main pour éteindre la lampe de chevet. Elle grimace quand elle s'allonge. « Comment tu te sens ?

— J'ai mal, admet-elle. Comme si quelqu'un m'avait frappé avec un marteau. Et toi ?

— Je vais bien. » Il dormira sur le dos pour protéger son épaule, mais ce n'est rien.

Elle se met sur le côté pour lui faire face. Dans la pénombre, il peut tout juste discerner la ligne dure de sa bouche. Et il sait ce qu'elle pense, même si elle ne le dit pas.

« Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, dit-il doucement. Pense à ce à quoi ça ressemble, vu de l'extérieur. Fisk a tiré sur une femme enceinte - deux fois. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais fait moi.

— J'ai étranglé un homme.

— Là encore, un homme qui livrait une femme enceinte et désarmée à un meurtrier reconnu.

— Je n'étais pas complètement désarmée.

— C'est bien toi. » Il pose un baiser au coin de son œil. Elle ferme les yeux, se laisse aller à son contact.

Elle dit, « Je ne me sens pas coupable. Et c'est ça le pire - je sais que je le devrais.

— Non. » Il passe un bras autour d'elle, l'attire contre lui. Elle pose la tête sur son épaule valide, et son poids est un doux réconfort.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se taisent. Il peut sentir Karen se relaxer lentement, la tension quitter son corps. Quand elle reprend la parole sa voix est plus ferme. « J'ai trouvé ta lettre dans ce dossier. »

Le cœur de Frank s'emballe un peu. « Tu l'as lue ?

— Non. » Elle referme les doigts sur son t-shirt. « J'ai lu peut-être les quatre premiers mots - mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne veux plus jamais lire quelque chose comme ça de ma vie.

— Ah. » Il sourit, avec un brin d'ironie. « Alors n'ouvre pas _Moby Dick_ , d'accord ?

— Frank. » Son nom sonne comme un avertissement.

« C'est quelque chose que je faisais, dit-il. Quand j'étais déployé. Ceux d'entre nous qui avaient des familles écrivaient des lettres avant les missions risquées. Quand j'ai emménagé - j'ai pensé que si quelque chose devait m'arriver, tu devrais au moins avoir un genre de message. Celui que j'ai mis dans le dossier était nouveau. J'ai pris… les nouvelles circonstances en compte. » Il fait descendre ses doigts, pour les poser sur l'estomac de Karen.

Elle tourne légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu y disais ? Dans les grandes lignes, je veux dire. »

Il resserre son étreinte. « Rien que je n'aie pas déjà dit. »

Elle se tourne contre lui, pose un baiser sur son torse. Ses cheveux lui chatouillent un peu le cou, et elle sent la poudre et l'hôpital. « Je t'aime aussi, » dit-elle doucement.

Il l'écoute respirer tandis qu'ils glissent dans le sommeil et la sent se détendre contre lui. Son épuisement est contagieux ; Frank regarde le plafond et ses yeux papillotent, le monde flou sur les bords.

Il ferme les yeux et s'endort enfin.


	4. Garder

Le jour qui suit le retour de Frank et Karen à la maison, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Karen est dans la cuisine, en train de se faire une tasse de tisane, quand elle entend toquer. Elle se fige, le cœur saisi d'une peur soudaine. Frank n'est pas à l'appartement - et elle déteste le fait que son premier instinct en entendant quelqu'un à sa porte soit d'aller chercher son flingue.

Elle se force à prendre une grande inspiration, profonde, depuis le fond de l'estomac. Puis une autre. Ensuite elle fait un pas en direction de la porte. « Qui est là ?

— C'est moi, » répond la voix familière de Foggy.

Tous les muscles de Karen se détendent d'un coup. Elle déverrouille et ouvre la porte.

Foggy est là, un sac en papier dans une main, qu'il soulève comme une offrande.

« J'ai apporté du corned-beef, » dit-il.

Ce qui, honnêtement, n'est pas la chose la plus bizarre qui soit arrivée ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Elle le dévisage - ses épaules sont un poil trop rigides, son sourire trop léché.

« Matt t'a dit, pas vrai ? » dit-elle seulement.

Foggy grimace.

Elle soupire, presse une main sur ses paupières. « Il a réussi à garder secret le fait qu'il bastonne des criminels vêtu d'un costume de diable pendant des années, mais il n'a pas pu garder mon information privée plus d'une nuit.

— En sa défense, dit Foggy, il est venu me voir pour parler de ton statut légal. Juste au cas où - tu sais. Si les preuves permettent de remonter jusqu'à toi. On a passé la moitié de la nuit à rechercher des précédents, et crois-moi, si jamais quelqu'un devait t'inculper, on est prêts. »

D'accord, c'est plutôt mignon.

« Entre, » dit-elle, et il franchit le seuil.

Elle regarde Foggy vider son sac en papier - une tête de chou, quelques carottes, et le fameux corned-beef. « Est-ce que je veux savoir pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le comptoir.

Foggy jette un regard vers la cafetière. Elle acquiesce et il va se remplir une tasse. Karen prend son infusion à la menthe.

« Ma mère avait ce truc, quand elle était enceinte, pour nous tous, dit-il. Elle mangeait des tonnes de corned-beef au chou. Quelque chose à voir avec la viande rouge et le sel. Elle aime toujours autant ça. Franchement, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait que je devienne boucher. » Il se baisse derrière un des comptoirs. « Tu as une cocotte-minute ?

— Non, dit-elle.

— Allez, tout le monde a une cocotte-minute. C'est genre, un de ces cadeaux obligatoires pour les couples. » Il émerge avec une grande casserole à la place. Il commence à la remplir d'eau. « Est-ce qu'il est là ?

— Frank ? dit-elle. Non - il est allé à la pharmacie chercher du Tylenol. » Elle n'a pas le droit de prendre quelque chose de plus fort.

Foggy fait la moue. « Alors c'était moche, hein ? »

Elle doit détourner le regard. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps Fisk l'a détenu. Quelques heures, au moins. Peut-être toute une journée. Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé.

— Ouais, il n'a pas l'air d'être du genre "parlons de nos sentiments".

— Tu serais surpris, » dit-elle. Et elle aussi l'était, au début. L'honnêteté de Frank couvre tous les aspects de sa vie. Et même s'il n'offre pas toujours tout volontairement, si elle lui pose une question, il ne lui ment pas. Elle ne lui a rien demandé sur son kidnapping parce que c'est encore trop tôt, trop frais.

Foggy travaille à son corned-beef pendant un moment - ajoute quelques paquets d'épices et de l'eau, puis pose le couvercle sur la casserole. Il règle la flamme au minimum. « Je vais couper les légumes et tu devras les ajouter pour les vingt dernières minutes, le temps qu'ils cuisent sans finir en purée, okay ? Je vais tout te noter, juste au cas où.

— Foggy, tu n'as pas à -

— Laisse-moi faire ça, dit-il. Tu es mon amie, et quelque chose de terrible t'est arrivé, et je n'étais pas là pour t'aider et je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me trouver parce que franchement je serais inutile dans une fusillade - mais je suis là maintenant et c'est quelque chose que je peux faire, d'accord ? Enfin, ça et des trucs juridiques. » Il commence à hacher le chou avec une aisance surprenante. « Alors, comment tu vas ?

— J'ai mal, admet-elle. Il se trouve que se faire tirer dessus est douloureux, même quand on porte un gilet pare-balles.

— J'aurais pu te le dire, dit-il avec un sourire chagrin. Je n'avais pas la veste, remarque. J'ai une cicatrice qui déchire. Et… Comment tu t'en sors, avec… tout ça ? » demande Foggy en agitant vaguement le couteau.

« Tout ça ? » demande Karen.

Il grimace. « Tu sais. La situation. Je veux dire, je sais que tu tiens à Frank. Et j'ai compris qu'il est, euh, à la retraite. Mais… Karen. Si quelque chose tourne mal, s'il revient à son activité d'avant, ou si l'un de ses ennemis le retrouve… » Il a l'air terrifié mais déterminé et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aime. Elle sait qu'il pose la question parce qu'il tient à elle. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas ici. « J'ai travaillé sur quelques cas de garde d'enfants quand un parent était… Enfin, je veux dire, c'est beaucoup plus dur de s'éloigner de quelqu'un quand il y a un enfant impliqué. » Il la regarde, comme pour la supplier de comprendre - et c'est le cas.

Il a accepté sa relation avec Frank comme il a accepté que Matt revête un costume pour tabasser des criminels - il ne comprend pas, mais il essaie. Il fait un effort. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne protestera pas devant des actes qu'il estime téméraires ou dangereux.

Elle réfléchit à sa réponse. Elle n'est pas encore, parce qu'elle le comprend. S'il s'agissait d'une de ses amies, elle ferait probablement partie des premières personnes à essayer de mettre en place un genre d'intervention.

« Frank ne m'a jamais fait de mal, dit-elle tranquillement. Et je l'ai vu avec des enfants. Il est - il est bon avec eux, Foggy. Je veux dire, il dit quand même des gros mots devant eux - mais on devrait probablement travailler là-dessus, tous les deux. » Elle baisse les yeux vers sa tasse. « Il n'est pas parfait, je le sais. Mais nous nous sommes créé une vie ensemble, de plus d'une façon. Et je lui fais confiance. Pour ma vie, et pour ça. »

Foggy hoche la tête. « D'accord. C'est juste - je devais vérifier parce que si quelque chose arrivait, et que je n'avais rien dit…

— J'ai pigé, dit-elle. Et merci. »

Il opine. « Vous allez l'appeler Foggy ?

— Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Même si c'est une fille.

— Ce pauvre, pauvre enfant. » Il commence à émincer les carottes, et ils passent à des sujets moins périlleux - son mariage avec Marci qui approche, son dernier dossier, et comment va sa famille. Une heure s'écoule avant qu'ils entendent le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure, et que Frank entre dans l'appartement. Il s'arrête sur le seuil, hume l'air. « Corned-beef au chou, dit-elle. Une attention de Foggy. »

Le regard de Frank se pose sur Foggy. Foggy ne sera jamais tout à fait à l'aise avec Frank - et Karen le sait. À dire vrai, elle est juste heureuse que Foggy ne se soit pas enfui la première fois qu'il s'est rendu compte qui avait emménagé avec elle. Foggy a passé beaucoup trop de temps à regarder des photos de scènes de crime pour jamais oublier ce que Frank a fait. Mais il est aussi l'ami le plus proche de Karen, et son sens de la loyauté supplante tout instinct de préservation.

« C'était le plat favori de ma mère quand elle était enceinte, » dit-il. Il est assis à côté de Karen sur le canapé - elle avec une nouvelle tasse d'infusion et lui avec une bière.

« À cause des protéines, pas vrai ? » dit Frank.

Karen hausse les sourcils, et Frank hausse les épaules. « Maria c'était les ailes de poulet, dit-il. Même principe. Merci, Nelson. » Foggy a l'air surpris, mais pas mécontent.

« Pas de problème, » dit-il.

Frank se penche, dépose un baiser sur la joue de Karen, puis dépose un petit sac en papier avec le logo de la pharmacie sur ses genoux. Elle en tire le petit flacon d'acétaminophène. Frank suit le couloir vers la chambre, et Foggy le regarde partir, puis dit à voix basse, « Il a vraiment une sale gueule.

— Je ne suis peut-être pas Murdock, intervient la voix de Frank, mais je peux quand même vous entendre. »

Foggy rit et s'étouffe.

« Eh bien, il n'a pas tort, dit-elle en élevant la voix. Est-ce que je peux au moins te proposer un antidouleur, ou cinq ? »

Un petit rire rauque depuis la chambre. « Nan. C'est bon. »

Foggy se renfrogne. « D'ailleurs, je voulais vous parler, à tous les deux. »

Frank émerge de la chambre, dépouillé de sa veste. Il s'assoit à côté de Karen, attend.

« Le nom de Fisk n'a pas encore été révélé au public, dit Foggy. On dirait une tentative d'évasion de prison, il a payé deux gardes, et peut-être pris quelqu'un d'autre en otage. Ils ont trouvé du sang sur les lieux - en partie à vous, je suppose ? »

Frank acquiesce. « S'ils font une recherche ADN, c'est le nom de quelqu'un d'autre qui remontera. Pas le mien.

— Néanmoins, dit Foggy, d'après ce que mon petit doigt me dit, il semble que tout ce bordel soit considéré comme une tentative d'évasion qui a mal tourné. Les balles qui ont tué Fisk et un autre garde correspondent à celles du flingue d'un autre garde mort - l'arme n'a pas été trouvée, pas plus que ce qui a servi à étrangler cet autre type. » Il jette un regard à Frank. « Je ne veux pas savoir où elles sont, pigé ? Le secret professionnel est une chose, mais j'aime dormir la nuit. »

Frank se fend d'un fin sourire.

Les armes ont été jetées dans le canal, Karen sait au moins ça. Elle a vu Frank en essuyer ses empreintes avant de jeter le fil et le flingue dans l'eau, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

« La police ne va pas s'acharner à chercher, dit Foggy, puisque ça ressemble à une évasion ratée - et les deux gardes impliqués avaient d'imposants dépôts d'argent sur des comptes offshore. Ils étaient corrompus. »

Karen respire un peu plus aisément. « Et pour Vanessa Fisk ?

— Elle est toujours considérée comme potentiellement impliquée, dit Foggy. Mais Matt a gardé secret le fait qu'elle a ordonné l'exécution de Nadeem, pour que Fisk ne l'expose pas. Destruction mutuellement assurée, tout ça.

— Et quand elle saura, pour la mort de Fisk ? dit Karen. Tu penses qu'elle est le genre de personne à simplement faire son deuil et continuer sa vie ? Il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour se rendre compte que c'est l'un de nous qui l'a fait. Elle va probablement accuser Matt. »

Foggy semble décontenancé par la question. « Je… ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire. »

Elle sait qu'il aimerait mieux ne pas être à nouveau entraîné dans ce genre de combat. Foggy préfère la vie d'avocat qui implique de poursuivre les sociétés corrompues et de prendre la défense de ceux qui en ont besoin. Matt aime établir des précédents juridiques et la justice - et fut un temps, Karen faisait partie de ce bureau et se battait pour la vérité. Elle pensait que c'était ce qui importait le plus. Mais maintenant… Elle repose un bras en travers de son ventre. Si assurer la sécurité de sa famille demande de faire arrêter la veuve de Fisk pour le meurtre d'un agent du FBI, elle le fera. Mais elle n'est pas certaine que la femme soit du genre à chercher vengeance, ou si elle va se fondre dans la haute société avec les autres criminels en col blanc.

La main de Frank se pose sur son genou. Un rappel silencieux qu'elle n'est pas seule.

« Je parlerai de ça avec Matt, dit Foggy. Pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

— Faites ça, dit Frank. Merci, Maître. » Ce remerciement vient avec une chaleur sincère, et Foggy marque une pause, alors qu'il se baisse pour récupérer son porte-documents. Il hoche la tête en direction de Frank, se penche pour étreindre Karen avec précautions, puis se dirige vers la porte. Karen l'accompagne.

Quand la porte est refermée, Karen retourne au canapé, s'installe à côté de Frank. « Il est venu voir comment tu allais, dit Frank avec approbation. Je lui fiche une trouille bleue et il est quand même venu. » Il sourit. « Je pense que je l'aime bien. »

Karen soupire. « Il est inquiet. Quand je travaillais avec eux, il y avait quelques… cas de conflits familiaux. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce sur quoi Nelson & Murdock était censé travailler, mais Foggy et Matt n'ont jamais pu les refuser.

— Ce sont des hommes bons.

— Toi aussi. » Elle pose une main sur sa joue, en faisant attention à sa lèvre fendue et à ses bleus. On dirait que quelqu'un l'a frappé au visage avec un démonte-pneu - ce qui pourrait bien être le cas, pour ce qu'elle en sait. « Je lui ai dit que je te faisais confiance. »

Une ombre traverse son visage. « Pas sûr que tu devrais. » Ses doigts se crispent. « J'ai failli te faire tuer. »

Ah, oui. C'est ce dont ils n'ont pas encore parlé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

Elle n'a pas besoin de développer, il comprend.

Il change de position, se penche au-dessus de ses genoux. Sa voix se fait rauque, et ses doigts ne cessent de tressaillir. « Une fois que j'ai su que tu étais en sécurité, je me suis équipé. J'ai récupéré les plans de la prison par Lieberman, puis j'ai cherché le poste de tir le plus proche. Je n'ai pas trouvé plus proche que LaGuardia, alors je me suis habillé comme un type de l'aéroport, ceux qui conduisent ces camions sur les pistes d'atterrissage.

— C'est pas facile de s'infiltrer dans un aéroport, ces jours-ci, » dit-elle.

Il hausse les épaules. « Pas l'infiltration la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eue à faire. J'étais en uniforme donc j'avais l'air d'un de ces types qui refont le plein des avions, et je suis resté dans mon coin. Il m'a fallu quatre jours, mais j'ai trouvé un bon spot sur un toit. La prison a des zones extérieures - tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'une ligne de tir. » Il se frotte la bouche, et son regard se durcit. « Quatre jours de recherches, ce qui était assez pour établir une routine. Ça faisait partie de ma couverture - je prenais mon café au même stand que tous les autres. Un petit café en dehors de l'aéroport, qui fait des remises. Fisk doit avoir payé quelqu'un, parce que le cinquième jour, mon café était drogué. Il m'a fallu dix minutes pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis sorti de là, mais je savais que j'étais suivi. J'ai essayé de disparaître un peu plus loin dans le quartier. Je suis allé jusqu'à la vingt-quatrième avenue avant que quelqu'un me tire dessus avec un pistolet incapacitant. » Il se touche la poitrine - où se trouve une trace de brûlure, se rappelle Karen.

« Et ensuite ? demande-t-elle doucement.

— J'en ai tué deux, dit-il simplement. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait pas autant de gardes que prévu sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Puis la drogue a vraiment envahi mon système, et tout est devenu flou. Je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis allé jusque là-bas. Juste que je me suis réveillé dans cette putain de chaise, les mains derrière le dos et avec Fisk qui me souriait comme si son anniversaire était tombé en avance. Ce fils de pute. Il voulait savoir où tu étais. »

Elle referme une main sur la sienne. Le pouce de Frank caresse l'intérieur de son poignet. Penser qu'il s'est fait torturer, pour elle -

« Rien que je n'ai pas déjà connu, dit-il avec un petit sourire quand il voit son expression. En fait c'était mieux que les dernières fois. Pas de gants renforcés ou de perceuses. »

Elle laisse échapper son souffle. « Frank. Je ne suis pas sûre que tes critères de comparaison soient tout à fait sains.

— C'était vraiment toi à qui il voulait faire du mal - d'après ce qu'il a dit, savoir que tu… Il ne pouvait pas vivre sachant que toi et moi vivions la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais. Quand il est devenu évident que je ne lui dirais rien, il a tendu le piège. » Un muscle pulse sur sa joue. « Il allait nous tuer tous les deux, tu sais. Peu importe le genre de marché qu'il offrait.

— Je sais. » Elle lui serre la main un peu plus fort. Elle sait qu'ils vont tous les deux avoir besoin d'un peu de temps avant que l'adrénaline et la peur ne s'estompent. Les souvenirs sont encore trop proches - l'odeur du sang sur le ciment et la fumée s'échappant du flingue de Fisk. Mais ils s'estomperont aussi - elle le sait. S'il y a une chose qu'elle sait, à propos d'eux deux, c'est qu'ils savent rebondir. Ils sont tous les deux trop têtus pour ne pas être du genre coriace.

« Et maintenant, quoi ? » dit-elle.

Il la regarde.

« Fisk est mort, dit-elle. Vanessa est une variable incertaine, mais je ne pense pas qu'on doive se soucier d'elle tout de suite. On s'en est sortis. Alors… Maintenant, quoi ? »

Il se laisse aller contre le dossier du canapé. « Il me reste encore du temps en congé. Je leur ai dit que je prenais deux semaines - je me disais que j'en aurais fini d'ici là ou que je ne reviendrais pas. Alors on a encore une semaine pour nous. Et pour le _Bulletin_?

— Je suis en congé maladie, dit-elle. J'ai dit à Ellison que c'était une urgence. D'après sa tête, il pense que c'est soit l'appendicite, soit un cancer. » Elle réfléchit un moment. « Enfin, techniquement j'ai bien une grosseur anormale. »

Ça le fait rire, un rire éraillé, même si ça ne dure qu'un temps.

« On pourrait rester au chaud pendant quelques jours, dit-elle. Ne pas quitter l'appartement. Commander à manger quand on en a besoin, rester en pyjama, se faire un marathon de films ou un truc du genre. » Il y a quelque chose de séduisant dans l'idée de rester dans un endroit sûr et bien à eux. Ça leur donnera à tous deux le temps de guérir. De se réhabituer à une vie sans adrénaline et douilles vides.

Il acquiesce. « Il faudra que je passe quelques coups de fil, mais ouais. Ça me semble bien. »

Elle finit par aller s'occuper du corned-beef sur le feu tandis qu'il met David Lieberman au courant des dernières nouvelles - il était apparemment inquiet depuis qu'il avait perdu le contact avec Frank et que les corps avaient commencé à s'accumuler. « - Va, murmure Frank. On va bien, tous les deux. »

Et ce n'est pas complètement un mensonge - parce que ça va aller.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, ils regardent un vieux James Bond et mangent du corned-beef au chou.

En fait, c'est plutôt délicieux.

« Je demanderai la recette à Foggy, admet-elle en se resservant. Sa mère avait peut-être mis le doigt sur quelque chose. »

Frank rit doucement. Elle a les orteils pressés contre sa cuisse, et il referme les doigts sur sa cheville, la caresse distraitement.

C'est agréable. Ils vont bien.


	5. Tenir

Le temps passe - et les choses commencent à changer.

Karen s'attendait à certains aspects de la grossesse - les nausées, les sautes d'humeur, l'épuisement. Elle pensait être préparée.

Elle avait tort.

Renoncer au café est une torture en soi.

Elle regarde avec envie la tasse de Frank - la vapeur qui s'élève en nuée délicate, l'odeur des grains fraîchement moulus, et elle doit s'asseoir sur ses mains pour s'empêcher de la lui prendre.

Frank la regarde, puis descend le contenu de la tasse en trois gorgées. Malin.

« Le docteur a dit que tu pouvais en boire une tasse par jour, » dit-il.

Elle acquiesce. « Mais ça ne sera pas qu'une tasse. Je me connais - je finirais par m'enfiler des lattes sur le chemin du bureau sans m'en rendre compte. Donc, régime sec. »

Frank baisse les yeux vers sa tasse vide ; il se raidit. « Je pourrais… Je veux dire. Si ça peut aider… »

Elle se fend d'un sourire. Il a pris des balles pour elle, mais ceci, c'est un sacrifice qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire. « Non, non, dit-elle en agitant les mains. Tu n'as pas à arrêter d'en boire juste parce que je suis en cloque. »

Il a l'air à la fois soulagé et un peu coupable.

« Ça va aller, dit-elle. Je trouverai quelque chose d'autre à boire. » Elle réfléchit. « Peut-être du thé vert. »

Le thé vert à un goût de gazon fraîchement tondu. Elle déteste ça.

Elle essaie d'en boire plusieurs tasses - et le déteste encore plus.

Le thé normal n'est pas mauvais, mais là encore, il y a de la caféine. Elle trouve une tisane aux fruits rouges qu'elle apprécie, mais qui n'a pas la pointe de chaleur qui l'aide à se réveiller le matin.

Un matin, quand le manque se fait particulièrement sentir, elle monte sur les genoux de Frank et l'embrasse. Elle peut encore sentir le goût de sa tasse du matin, et même s'il semble surpris par cette soudaine affection, il plaque les mains dans son dos. Il grogne dans sa bouche et soudain elle oublie complètement le manque de caféine. Ils n'ont pas eu beaucoup de relations sexuelles depuis que tout ça a commencé - au début elle était nauséeuse et puis Fisk est arrivé, et ensuite ils étaient tous les deux blessés et meurtris, et maintenant elle ne veut rien plus que sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il semble comprendre : une de ses mains vient se poser sur sa nuque, et son pouce caresse la naissance de ses cheveux d'une façon qui la fait frissonner de plaisir.

Frank est tactile d'une façon à laquelle elle ne s'était jamais attendue - il savoure chaque contact comme si ça pouvait être le dernier : sa bouche sur sa clavicule, ses doigts qui remontent sous la chemise de Karen, jusqu'à la limite du soutien-gorge. Quand il la soulève et la place au bord de la table et se penche au-dessus d'elle, c'est encore meilleur.

Et d'accord - peut-être que le sexe est une bonne distraction.

Mais ce n'est toujours pas du _café_.

* * *

« Vous avez l'air épuisée, dit Ellison.

— Tant mieux, parce que je me sens encore pire que ça, » répond-elle. Elle entre dans la rédaction avec toute la vivacité d'un mort-vivant - un désastre sur pied, les cheveux ternes et les yeux creusés en dépit d'une tentative de maquillage. Apparemment la fatigue est une constante maintenant, et elle ne sait pas trop si c'est à cause de la grossesse ou parce qu'elle n'a pas touché à un latte depuis trop longtemps. Ellison et le reste des collègues ne sont pas au courant, alors elle fabrique une excuse à propos d'un manque de sommeil et se rend dans son bureau.

Une des stagiaires propose d'aller lui chercher une tasse de café.

Elle ferme les yeux, contient tant bien que mal l'envie de faire quelque chose de déraisonnable comme menacer de la décapiter avec une règle, et dit, « Non, merci. Je ne bois pas de café en ce moment. »

La stagiaire - elle a probablement dix-neuf ans, des yeux lumineux et des cheveux brillants - hoche la tête avec sympathie. « Oh, désolée. »

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire après ça, aussi la stagiaire repart.

Karen revient à son travail - trouver des sources pour son dernier article, et elle si fatiguée qu'elle est prête à lancer un appel sur Twitter, ce qu'elle sait être une mauvaise idée qui fera apparaître toutes sortes de gens qu'elle ne veut pas interviewer - quand la stagiaire revient.

Elle tient une tasse sombre et fumante.

« J'ai dit, » commence Karen, mais la stagiaire secoue la tête.

« C'est de la chicorée, » dit-elle.

Karen cille. « Quoi ?

— De la chicorée torréfiée, » précise la stagiaire. « C'est… Enfin, c'est un peu comme du café ? Ma mère a un syndrome du côlon irritable et a dû se mettre à boire ça, il y a quelques années. J'y ai pris goût, alors généralement j'en ai avec moi. Vous voulez essayer ? »

Karen fixe la tasse. Ça ressemble à du café - avec une odeur un peu amère, grillée, ce qui est un plus. « Pas de caféine ?

— Pas de caféine, » confirme la stagiaire.

Elle sirote une gorgée. Ce n'est pas du café. Mais ça a un goût riche qui rappelle un peu la noisette, et c'est plus épais que le thé.

« Où est-ce que je peux en trouver ? » demande Karen.

* * *

Heureusement pour elle, autour des trois mois la fatigue commence enfin à se dissiper. Peut-être que son corps accepte finalement de devoir faire sans caféine.

Elle a commencé à prendre un peu de poids. Son ventre forme une légère courbe - ce n'est pas visible, à moins de savoir ce qu'on regarde. C'est le cas de Karen, et elle touche son ventre d'une main, l'examine.

« Porter des jupes crayon va devenir un peu plus difficile, » murmure-t-elle. Frank est à côté d'elle dans le lit, un livre à la main. Il a la tête posée sur sa cuisse, et il se met sur le dos avec un petit sourire.

« C'est ça, qui t'inquiète, pas vrai ? dit-il. Ne plus pouvoir mettre tes jupes préférées.

— Elles sont familières, dit-elle, légèrement sur la défensive. Je les aime.

— Moi aussi. Mais ce ne sera pas la fin du monde si tu es forcée de t'habiller de manière un peu plus décontractée.

— Alors ça ne te dérangera pas si je commence à te piquer tes sweats et à les porter au boulot.

— Si ça te rend heureuse, vas-y. »

Elle glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ferme les yeux et s'abandonne à son contact.

« Je vais bientôt prendre un rendez-vous chez le médecin, dit-elle. Analyse de sang et tout ça. Une autre échographie. »

Il ouvre les yeux et la regarde. « Tu veux connaître le sexe ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, ça m'est plus ou moins égal. Et toi ?

— C'est toi qui vois, dit-il. Je te suis. Sache juste que ça va foutre les boules à la personne qui organisera ta fête prénatale. Ça fait de la décoration une vraie galère. »

Elle n'a même pas pensé à ce genre de choses.

« Mais qui s'occuperait - » commence-t-elle, avant de se taire. Parce qu'il n'y a vraiment personne dans sa vie qui lui préparerait une fête prénatale, en fait. Sa mère est morte ; elle n'a pas de sœurs ; ses amis les plus proches sont Foggy, Matt, Ellison et quelques autres personnes de la rédaction. Bien que ça la peine de l'admettre, elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amies proches.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit à mon père, » dit-elle, et cela lui fait l'effet d'une confession. « Je - je ne sais même pas s'il voudrait être mis au courant. »

L'expression de Frank se durcit. Il apprécie peu son père, même s'il ne l'a jamais rencontré. Une fois, après quelques bières, au cœur d'une nuit d'hiver, il lui a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment un père pouvait se détourner de son enfant. _Si ça avait été Lisa_ , avait-il commencé à dire, avant de stopper. Et elle comprend - il donnerait tout pour une minute avec sa fille ; il ne peut pas concevoir que quelqu'un s'éloigne de son enfant. Mais Karen ne peut pas détester son père. Parce qu'elle comprend son point de vue. Elle sait ce qu'il lui reproche, elle a passé la plupart de sa vie à se le reprocher, elle aussi.

« Ça aussi, c'est toi qui vois, dit-il. Si tu ne veux pas lui dire, c'est pas grave. Ce gosse aura une famille bien assez nombreuse. »

Ça la fait sourire. Vraiment. Parce que son enfant va avoir une famille - elle, Frank, Foggy, Matt, Curtis, la famille Lieberman, même Ellison quand il sera au courant.

Ce sera plus que suffisant.

* * *

Le rendez-vous chez le médecin se passe bien. Karen rentre avec une nouvelle échographie - au lieu de ressembler à une cacahuète alien, leur enfant ressemble à un avocat alien. Mais l'analyse sanguine est nickel, et son bilan médical est bon. Ce qui est rassurant. Elle va bientôt devoir envisager d'en parler autour d'elle, elle le sait. Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que son petit ventre se fasse plus prononcé et qu'elle ne rentre plus dans ses vêtements de travail. Elle va devoir parler à Ellison de congé maternité. Chercher un hôpital. Penser à une crèche. Et une école. La carte scolaire - est-ce qu'ils vivent seulement dans un bon secteur ? Et pour -

Son esprit entre en ébullition.

Soudain, tout semble un peu plus réel - et beaucoup plus effrayant.

Frank la trouve dans le salon, pâle et en sueur, et il demande, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— À quoi est-ce que je pense, dit Karen. Je n'ai même jamais eu de chien à moi - comment je suis censée gérer ça ? »

Il comprend tout de suite, et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'aime. Il la comprend, juste comme ça. « Tu es la personne la plus capable que je connaisse. Et puis, tu as du renfort.

— Je n'ai jamais porté un nouveau-né, dit-elle. Tous les bébés que j'ai connus étaient plus âgés. Je ne connais rien à la lactation, je ne sais même pas comment on change une couche.

— Tu sais quoi, dit Frank, je m'occupe des couches si tu gères la partie allaitement. Je ne suis pas vraiment équipé pour ça. »

Il est tellement calme - c'est à la fois rassurant et un peu agaçant. « J'ai peur de me planter.

— Tu vas te planter, » dit-il.

Elle renâcle. « Merci de me rassurer.

— Tous les parents se plantent, dit-il, raisonnable. Accepte-le maintenant. Tu te planteras, tu t'excuseras auprès du gamin, et tu continueras d'avancer. Il n'y a pas de parent parfait. »

Il lui prend la main et la serre. « Mais tu seras très bien.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Parce que je te connais, » dit-il simplement.

Elle n'a pas vraiment d'argument à opposer à ça - alors elle se tait et baisse à nouveau les yeux sur l'échographie.

« Au moins c'est un avocat très mignon, » dit-elle, ce qui fait tiquer Frank.

* * *

Elle finit par avoir une envie bizarre de _yaourt_. Elle n'aime même pas vraiment le yaourt.

« Ça pourrait être pire, » dit Foggy en la regardant remplir son panier. « Ça pourrait être des oignons marinés avec de la crème glacée. »

Karen fronce le nez. « Merci pour l'image mentale.

— Pas de problème, dit-il. Alors, j'ai le droit de le dire à Marci maintenant ? »

Ils font les courses ensemble - parce qu’aussi triste que ce soit, c'est la seule fois en trois semaines qu'ils ont réussi à se retrouver. Et puis, c'est plus amusant de faire les courses à plusieurs.

« Vas-y, dit Karen. Je vais bientôt parler à Ellison. Il va bien remarquer que je ne porte plus de jupes.

— C'est assez excitant, dit Foggy. Tu es la première d'entre nous à te reproduire.

— Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un saumon. » Elle prend un paquet de chips et l'ajoute à son panier. « Ça vous arrive d'en parler, Marci et toi ?

— Parfois, dit-il. Marci est… Enfin, je veux dire, elle a travaillé dur pour arriver là où elle est. Je pense que l'idée d'avoir à arrêter un moment de travailler l'effraie plus que celle d'avoir un enfant.

— Tu serais un bon père. »

Foggy a l'air embarrassé et heureux. « On verra. »

Karen quitte le magasin avec deux sacs pleins de yaourt et prévoit de retrouver Foggy et Matt pour dîner la semaine suivante.

Au final, une journée productive.

* * *

Elle commence à faire la lecture à son estomac.

C'est assez bizarre, mais le docteur lui a assuré que le fœtus serait bientôt capable de l'entendre. Entendre leurs parents est bon pour les bébés, a-t-il dit, et même si elle trouve étrange de commencer à lire ses ébauches d'articles à elle-même, ça l'aide aussi à repérer un paquet de fautes d'orthographe.

Un soir, Frank la prend sur le fait. Il revient d'une réunion du groupe de Curtis, il porte un jean et une veste sombre et il a belle allure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Karen lève les yeux de son ordinateur, puis l'éteint. « Juste - hum. Un peu de lecture.

— Au bébé ? »

Karen désigne vaguement son estomac. « Le docteur a dit que c'était bon pour lui.

— J'ai entendu ça, dit Frank. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'était, pourquoi es-tu en train de lire un article sur le _trafic d'êtres humains_ à notre enfant ? »

Elle éclate d'un rire sans joie. « Parce que c'est ce sur quoi je travaille ? »

Il grimace.

Ce soir-là, Frank lit à voix haute. En ce moment il lit _Le Vin de l'Été_. Le timbre de sa voix basse l'apaise jusqu'à la plonger dans un demi-sommeil, et elle est étendue sur le côté, les yeux clos. Frank s'est installé plus bas dans le lit, pour être quasiment en tête à tête avec son nombril. Au début ça fait un peu drôle, puis elle se rend compte à quel point c'est attendrissant. Le vieux livre de poche est dans l'une des mains de Frank, et son autre main repose sur la cuisse de Karen.

« _Je suis vivant, je sais que je suis vivant, je ne dois pas l'oublier ce soir ou demain ou bien le jour suivant._ »

* * *

Karen finit par l'apprendre à Ellison devant son café du matin et sa chicorée. On dirait qu'elle vient de le renverser avec sa voiture - mais en bien. « Je savais que vous voyiez quelqu'un, mais c'est… wow, dit-il. Vous allez vous la jouer mère au foyer, Page ? Vous allez trouver une maison en banlieue et peut-être rester à l'écart des affaires criminelles ?

— Même pas en rêve, » réplique-t-elle.

Frank le dit à David Lieberman, et Karen trouve le courage d'écrire une lettre à son père. Ça semble plus formel qu'un e-mail, mais moins douloureux qu'un coup de fil.

Tout semble se passer plutôt bien. Mais c'est toujours bizarre, parce que la grossesse est décidément quelque chose de bizarre. Un vendredi, elle a des remontées acides si violentes qu'elle s'éclipse plus tôt du bureau. Elle rentre à la maison à pied, envoie un message à Frank sur le chemin. La journée est ensoleillée et un peu humide, et l'air porte l'odeur de la ville - asphalte chaud et vapeurs, voitures et gens. C'est agréable.

Elle marche à grands pas jusqu'à l'appartement, prend l'escalier parce qu'elle devrait faire un peu d'exercice, et déverrouille la porte. Elle enlève ses chaussures, pose son sac sur le comptoir, et va dans la chambre pour enfiler des vêtements plus amples. Un legging et l'un des sweat-shirts de Frank.

Elle sort de la chambre en ajustant le sweat, quand quelqu'un se racle la gorge.

Karen lève vivement les yeux pour voir -

Il y a quelqu'un sur le canapé. Un instant, elle pense que Frank est rentré plus tôt. Mais non, ce n'est pas Frank.

Cet homme a des traits prononcés, des cheveux blonds, et un sourire incurvé comme un hameçon.

L'ex Agent Spécial Benjamin Poindexter est assis sur son canapé.

Le flingue de Karen est posé sur la table basse devant lui. Il a les doigts joints, l'air détendu.

« Salut, Karen, » dit-il. Comme s'ils étaient deux amis, qui se seraient croisés dans la rue. « C'est bon de vous revoir. »


	6. Encercler

Frank fait des cauchemars.

Ils ne sont pas aussi fréquents qu'ils l'ont été - tous les mois plutôt que toutes les semaines. Il se réveillera dans un cri inarticulé ou un hoquet.

La plupart du temps Karen bouge avant même de s'en rendre compte, pour tendre la main vers lui. Elle n'essaiera pas de le restreindre - c'est juste pour lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas seul. Parfois, Frank se lève et fait les cent pas dans l'appartement, pour brûler le trop-plein d'énergie. D'autres fois, il lui parlera. La plupart du temps, il la serrera contre lui. Elle passera les mains dans son dos, sur son torse, essaiera de le ramener à la réalité par le toucher. Elle ne lui promettra pas que tout ira bien - parce qu'elle sait que de tels mots seront vides de sens pour lui. Mais cela du moins, elle peut le faire. Elle peut être là pour lui.

Elle ne lui demande pas de quoi il rêve - elle le sait.

Et puis à côté de ça - elle a ses propres cauchemars.

Elle rêve de voitures renversées, elle rêve d'un goût cuivré qui coule de son nez jusque dans sa bouche, elle rêve qu'elle se réveille avec un couteau dans la main, elle rêve d'un dédale de bureaux plongés dans le noir, elle rêve qu'elle enjambe les cadavres des personnes auxquelles elle tient.

Voici ce qu'il en est, au fond : Frank et elle n'ont pas des cauchemars.

Ils ont des souvenirs.

Et Karen se souvient de l'homme assis en face d'elle.

« Poindexter, dit-elle calmement.

— Dex, la corrige-t-il. C'est comme ça que tout le monde m'appelait. » Son sourire taille des lignes autour de sa bouche. Il a des traits durs - il lui rappelle presque un crâne, avec des pommettes saillantes et une bouche fine. « C'est plus court. Et mon thérapeute avait l'habitude de me dire que les gens aiment bien les surnoms. Ça les met à l'aise. » Il fait signe à Karen de s'asseoir dans la chaise en face de lui.

Elle obéit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? dit-elle. Je vous croyais hospitalisé. »

Il acquiesce. « Je l'étais. Je suis sorti - je vais mieux maintenant. »

Elle ne sait pas comment quelqu'un peut aller mieux après avoir eu le dos réduit en miettes. Mais il est là - en aussi bonne santé que jamais.

« Quand à ce que je fais ici, dit Dex, c'est assez simple. Je déteste laisser une tâche inachevée - ça me… dérange. »

Tout d'un coup, elle est de retour dans l'église sombre : dans l'odeur de vieille cire froide et celle des bancs encaustiqués, la demi-lumière des réverbères filtrée par le verre coloré des vitraux, et avec la sensation du sang qui refroidit sur ses mains. Elle se rappelle le poids de sa propre peur, de savoir que la mort était probablement à venir. Elle se rappelle s'être demandée s'il ne serait pas plus facile de juste la laisser arriver.

« Vous allez me tuer ? demande-t-elle, très doucement.

— Cela dépend de Daredevil, répond-il. Mais probablement. »

Ses pensées vont vers Frank. Il rentrera à la maison dans quelques heures. Et si elle meurt ici, c'est lui qui la trouvera.

Elle ne sait pas ce que sa mort lui fera. Non, c'est un mensonge ; elle sait ce que ça lui fera. Ces fragments de Frank Castle, ceux qu'il a lutté pour rassembler après la perte de sa famille, son foyer, son identité même - vont voler en éclats. Cette vie avec elle, c'est sa seconde. Elle ne pense pas qu'il parviendra à s'en créer une troisième.

Elle se souvient de quoi il avait l'air la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, en train de traverser cet hôpital, fusil à pompe en main, le visage dans la pénombre.

Si elle meurt, ce n'est pas seulement elle qui périra. Ce sera son enfant - et Frank. Il disparaîtra dans un tonnerre de poudre et de fumée, et il entraînera probablement avec lui la moitié du crime organisé de New York.

Karen regarde Dex. Une certitude tranquille l'envahit, et elle l'accueille à bras ouverts.

Elle doit survivre à ça. Il n'y a pas d'autre option.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour rester en vie - les prières seront ignorées, tout comme les négociations. Mais si peut-être elle peut se faire passer pour une alliée, plutôt qu'une ennemie, elle pourrait vivre assez longtemps pour attendre les secours.

« Fisk est mort, dit-elle. Je l'ai tué. »

Dex cille. Puis il incline la tête, avec un demi-sourire. « Vraiment ? Je savais qu'il était mort mais je supposais - merde, je pensais que c'était Murdock qui l'avait fait.

« Tout de même, dit Dex. Cela ne change rien pour nous. Et certainement pas le rôle que vous allez jouer. » Il hoche la tête. « Vous voyez, le truc avec les hommes comme Murdock et moi - nous avons besoin des gens. Pas n'importe qui, les bonnes personnes. Mon thérapeute les appelait des "étoiles polaires". Un moyen de corriger ma course quand j'en avais besoin. J'en ai eu une, pendant un temps. Une fille qui s'appelait Julie. Une brave fille, gentille - elle travaillait pour une ligne de prévention du suicide, avant de devenir serveuse. Fisk l'a tuée.

— Je suis désolée, » dit Karen, et elle est sincère. Non pas pour lui, mais pour cette Julie.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches, dit Dex. Je suis à peu près sûr que vous êtes pour Matt ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une Julie.

— Je ne suis pas -

— Vous avez rejoint sa firme à ses débuts. » Il compte sur ses doigts, comme s'il récitait une liste. « Quand vous y étiez, il allait bien. Puis Nelson et vous êtes partis, et Murdock a pété les plombs. Il a disparu, est revenu imprévisible et violent. Quand il s'est réconcilié avec vous et Nelson, il est revenu sur le droit chemin. Je pense qu'il oriente sa vie d'après vous. »

Elle pince les lèvres. « Matt Murdock et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble. »

Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge. Il y avait eu un vrai rencard et ces bières bues à son appartement un soir. Mais ça n'avait jamais été sérieux. Jamais plus qu'une possibilité, un espoir - qui ne s'était jamais réalisé.

« Lui et Nelson non plus, dit Dex. Mais l'un d'entre vous est sa Julie. Vous, ou Nelson. Difficile de savoir lequel. Je suppose que c'est vous, la jolie fille, tout ça… » Il prononce les mots sans y mettre de vraie émotion. « Alors je vais le faire choisir. »

L'estomac de Karen se resserre.

Dex lui offre un fin sourire. Il tire le téléphone de Karen de son sac et le lui tend. « Déverrouillez-le.

— Ou alors ?

— Ou je vous tue maintenant. »

Elle doit survivre à ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle presse le pouce contre le téléphone et le déverrouille. Dex commence à faire défiler sa liste de contacts jusqu'à trouver le bon. Il presse _appel_ , puis met le téléphone en mode haut-parleur. Karen écoute sonner, espère à moitié que Matt ne décrochera pas.

Elle n'a pas cette chance.

« Salut, Karen, dit Matt. 

— Murdock, » dit Dex.

Un bref silence, puis Matt dit, « Où est Karen ? » Sa voix a changé - un peu plus dure. Elle l'imagine figé, le téléphone à l'oreille, en train de se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Elle est juste à côté de moi, dit Dex avec nonchalance. Karen, auriez-vous l'obligeance de dire bonjour pour moi ? »

Karen ne répond pas. Dex hausse les sourcils, comme pour dire _Vraiment ?_ Puis il jette un regard lourd de sens au flingue, posé sur la table basse.

Il est à peine trop loin. Il lui faut du temps - juste un instant pour tendre la main et l'atteindre. S'il parle avec Matt, elle aura peut-être sa chance.

« Salut, Matt, » dit-elle, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

« Elle est agacée parce que je suis rentré par effraction, dit Dex. Chouette appartement. Mais le canapé est moche.

— Agent Spécial Poindexter, dit Matt. Je croyais que Fisk vous avez mis hors de combat.

— Ex-Agent Spécial, grâce à vous. » Dex s'agite légèrement sur le canapé, comme irrité. « Tout allait bien, vous savez. Jusqu'à ce que vous et vos amis foutiez tout en l'air.

— Jusqu'à ce que Fisk tue votre amie, vous voulez dire, répond Matt. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça.

— Peut-être que tout aurait bien fini, dit Dex. Peut-être, si les choses avaient été différentes, si je n'avais pas su - peut-être qu'alors Julie aurait pu reposer en paix. Peut-être - j'imagine qu'on ne saura jamais. Vous regardez le baseball, Murdock ? »

Le soudain changement de sujet fait tiquer Karen. Matt ne répond pas. Il respire un peu plus vite, et Karen se demande s'il est en train de courir, s'il se dirige vers l'appartement.

« Vous savez comment on gagne un match ? On place les joueurs là où on a besoin d'eux, dit Dex. C’est pourquoi je vais vous dire que je suis le poing de planter un couteau dans le poignet de Mlle Page. »

Une inspiration brusque. « Pourquoi -

— Il se peut que je manque les veines, » dit Dex. Sa voix est si détachée, si normal qu'ils pourraient être en train de parler de ce fameux match de baseball. « Ou pas. Vous voyez, le truc c'est que je ne suis pas très doué pour manquer ma cible. Je vais plaquer son bras à cette table basse bon marché et puis je vais le transpercer avec mon couteau. Je laisserai l'appel en cours, et je mettrai le téléphone juste hors de sa portée - mais en mode haut-parleur, donc vous pourrez toujours lui parler. Puis je me rendrai à vos nouveaux bureaux et je tuerai Franklin Nelson.

« Vous avez donc le choix, dit Dex. Courir aussi vite que vous le pouvez - vous pourriez arriver à elle à temps. Je sais où vous êtes _ à peu près à dix minutes d'ici, cette salle de gym que vous aimez bien. Je suis plutôt bon pour suivre les gens. Donc vous pourriez la sauver, si je manque une veine. Sinon, vous pourriez au moins la réconforter. J'ai entendu dire que c'était important dans les moments de stress. Ou vous pourriez appeler Nelson et le prévenir que j'arrive. Mais si vous raccrochez, le seul moyen pour elle de prendre un nouvel appel serait d'arracher ce couteau de son bras et de la table, et se vider de son sang.

— Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger, » commence à dire Matt, mais Dex le coupe net.

« Je le peux. Et je vais le faire. Vous pouvez en sauver un - pas les deux. C'est à vous de voir. » Dex ajuste sa veste, et Karen voit un éclat de métal - il a plusieurs couteaux dans un holster à son épaule. Ils sont fins et argentés, et ont l'air du genre qu'on peut lancer sur une cible. Il choisit une des lames les plus larges, la fait jouer entre ses doigts. Le téléphone de Karen atterrit sur le canapé.

« Ne bougez pas, Karen, dit Dex. J'aimerais mieux ne pas - »

Karen lui saisit le poignet et le cogne violemment contre la table basse. Il laisse échapper un hoquet et le couteau tombe. La voix de Matt est un bruit dans le lointain - elle ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, pas avec le bourdonnement du sang dans ses oreilles.

Il faut qu'elle attrape le flingue. Si elle peut s'en saisir, elle peut mettre un terme à tout ça. Elle repousse Dex, le déséquilibre suffisamment pour pouvoir plonger vers le pistolet. Il lui donne un coup de pied dans la jambe.

Elle se précipite de côté, en tendant un bras vers le flingue. Ses doigts se referment sur le barillet.

Le poing de Dex vient la frapper à l'épaule. La douleur se propage le long de sa clavicule, et c'est assez pour la faire tituber et relâcher sa prise. Le flingue lui échappe des mains.

Elle lance son coude dans les côtes de Dex et sent l'impact lui ébranler le bras. Sa veste est blindée. Avec un grondement de rage, elle se précipite en avant pour lui griffer les yeux. Il rejette la tête en arrière et les ongles de Karen attaquent sa joue. Du sang perle sous son œil et son expression vire à la colère.

L'arme est sur le sol - juste hors de portée.

Dex lui passe un bras autour de la poitrine et l'attire à lui, le couteau dans l'autre main. « Voulez-vous - »

Elle projette la tête vers l'arrière, sent craquer le nez de Dex et une onde de douleur lui traverser le crâne. Il la lâche et elle plonge pour attraper le flingue. Il l'attrape par la cheville et la fait tomber, violemment - d'une contorsion, elle manque tout juste la table basse, qui se renverse avec un grand bruit, et Karen reste étendue sur le côté quelques secondes, étourdie et haletante.

Dex ramasse l'arme, la cale dans la ceinture de son jean, et baisse les yeux vers elle. Son visage est en sang, son nez brisé.

Elle est furieuse, désespérée - elle se sent sauvage, féroce, et si elle pouvait le mordre, elle le ferait.

Dex semble plus irrité qu'autre chose. Il tend le bras, récupère le téléphone.

« Il a raccroché, dit-il, comme désappointé. Eh bien, je suppose que nous avons notre réponse. Il a choisi de sauver Nelson. » Il hausse les épaules. « Mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est à finir ce que je commence. »

Il tient le couteau entre le pouce et l'index, les yeux rivés sur Karen. Avec le sang qui lui coule le long du menton, il ressemble encore plus à un crâne. Une incarnation de la mort, finalement venue la réclamer.

Elle va devoir se jeter derrière le canapé. Courir jusqu'à la porte - même si elle n'y arrivera probablement pas. Elle a vu ce qu'il peut faire avec des crayons - pour ne rien dire des couteaux de lancer.

Elle ne s'en sortira pas vivante.

« Je suis enceinte, » dit-elle.

Elle déteste supplier, mais elle le fera. Pour son enfant, si non pour elle-même.

Il incline la tête. « Je suis désolé. C'est dur. » Mais sa voix est monocorde, et n'exprime rien.

Elle regarde le fil de la lame qui s'élève, brillant entre ses doigts. Il évalue le lancer, et elle ne se rappelle que trop bien le Bulletin - de quoi ses amis avaient l'air, de quoi elle aura l'air quand -

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre d'un coup, vient percuter le mur. Dex se redresse et son regard se détourne. Karen s'éloigne à quatre pattes, profitant de sa distraction pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Frank entre dans l'appartement, son arme pointée sur l'homme. Son visage est dur, ses yeux sombres et brûlants et sa bouche crispée. Il a tout à fait l'allure du Punisher, même en pantalon de costume et chemise. « Lâche le couteau, connard, » gronde-t-il.

Dex jette le couteau, manche en avant, contre le mur. Il rebondit, étincelant, et Karen n'a qu'un instant pour penser _Oh merde_ avant que la pointe ne se dirige vers son visage. Elle lève le bras, mais un rugissement retentit - et le couteau frappe un mur et tombe au sol.

Il est déformé et fumant.

Frank a tiré sur le couteau _en plein vol_.

Dex rit.

Puis il agit. Il a un sourire tranchant, et Karen voit l'éclat du métal entre ses phalanges avant qu'il ne lance quelque chose dans sa direction. Un petit couteau - qui tournoie dans les airs, le temps épaissi et lent au point qu'elle peut voir le reflet du soleil sur le métal.

Frank la percute avec force. Le monde bascule, et Karen se rend compte qu'il les a fait basculer tous les deux par-dessus le canapé, pour tomber derrière. Il encaisse le plus gros du choc, mais elle le sent quand même passer.

Quelque chose claque contre le mur derrière eux et rebondit, et elle s'empare de son sac abandonné. Le couteau s'y plante, la lame profondément enfoncée dans le simili cuir. Frank grogne un juron et lève son arme. Il tire une fois avant qu'une autre détonation ne résonne - et Karen reconnaît la voix de son propre pistolet, familière après tout le temps qu'elle a passé au stand de tir. Dex a ouvert le feu.

Karen laisse échapper un son surpris, et se recroqueville en position fœtale - essaie de se faire le plus petite possible. Elle entend les balles frapper le plâtre et espère qu'aucun de ses voisins n'est à la maison. Elle imagine le métal déchirer la chair. Frank se replie autour d'elle, un bras sur sa tête et l'autre lui couvrant l'estomac.

Un déclic résonne, le pistolet est vide. Le silence se fait - à l'exception du bruit des gravats qui tombent au sol et du grondement de Frank qui se redresse et tire deux coups à la suite. L'une de ses mains reste sur le dos de Karen, la maintient proche du sol.

Un bruit de verre brisé, puis le silence.

Frank reste où il est, le flingue calé contre le dossier du canapé, regard rivé sur quelque chose que Karen ne peut pas voir. Finalement, une éternité plus tard, il dit, « Il s'est tiré, le bâtard. Par la fenêtre, l'issue de secours. »

Karen s'assoit, dos contre le canapé. Elle tremble, violemment, ses dents s'entrechoquent. « Tu vas bien ? » dit Frank. Il met soigneusement son arme de côté avant de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle. « Tu as du sang sur toi.

— Je lui ai cassé le nez, dit-elle. Comment tu as su -

— Murdock m'a appelé. J'étais à trois blocs d'ici - des gars du boulot qui voulait qu'on sorte pour déjeuner. » Sa mâchoire se crispe. « C'était qui ?

— L'ex Agent Spécial Benjamin Poindexter, dit-elle. Il - c'est lui qui a massacré le Bulletin. Mes collègues - » Elle ne peut pas continuer. Elle se rappelle encore les téléphones ensanglantés en sachets, l'odeur de l'hôpital, et la culpabilité écrasante, de savoir que c'était sa faute, qu'elle avait attiré la mort à l'endroit où elle se sentait la plus accomplie, qu'elle avait tout gâché -

Frank se penche vers elle, front contre front. Elle peut sentir son souffle contre sa joue. « Hé… hé… » dit-il doucement. Il est chaud et stable, et elle veut se laisser aller contre lui, lui voler un peu de cette force inébranlable. Elle pose les mains sur son torse, essaie de se concentrer sur le mouvement de sa respiration. Puis le gémissement d'une sirène la fait tressaillir.

« Tu dois partir d'ici, » dit-elle. Parce que pour autant qu'elle ait envie qu'il soit là, il ne le peut pas. Même avec sa barbe, ses cheveux plus longs, et le fait qu'un an et demi se soit écoulé depuis la dernière apparition du Punisher, c'est toujours trop risqué. Les flics vont le reconnaître.

Frank jette un œil vers la fenêtre brisée, puis se retourne vers elle. « Je ne te laisse pas seule, dit-il.

— Ils vont t'arrêter, » dit-elle, un peu désespérée. Les sirènes sont plus proches maintenant. « Frank, tu iras en prison. »

Une expression de frustration traverse son visage, et elle peut voir la veine de son cou, puis il baisse les yeux. Il enclenche la sûreté, puis presse son arme dans la main de Karen. « Reste armée jusqu'à ce que les flics arrivent, pigé ? »

Elle acquiesce. « Et toi ? » Elle n'aime pas le savoir sans arme.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » Une main sur sa joue, il l'embrasse. « Je serai hors de vue. » Il se relève, et quitte l'appartement avec la démarche gracieuse d'un prédateur. Karen reste au sol, un pistolet emprunté entre les doigts, le corps vibrant de peur.

Dex est de retour. Il est de retour et il en a après Matt.

Karen essuie en hâte le flingue de Frank ; ses empreintes ne sont peut-être plus dans le système, mais elle veut qu'on ne trouve que ses empreintes à elle dessus. C'est plus simple de cette façon. Elle regarde l'appartement autour d'elle. C'est un désastre - impacts de balles dans les murs, couteaux épars sur le sol, et fenêtre en miettes. Eh bien - tant pis pour sa caution.

Cette pensée est si terre à terre qu'un rire effaré lui échappe. Elle presse une main contre sa bouche. Les sirènes de police lui parviennent et Karen marche avec peine jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre. Une fois dans le couloir elle se laisse tomber à terre, tremblante.

* * *

Elle finit par passer quatre heures au poste de police.

Elle est assise au bureau de Brett Mahoney, avec l'estomac vide et la tête qui pulse. Elle a raconté l'histoire cinq fois - sans la présence de Frank Castle, bien sûr. Elle essaie d'appeler Matt, mais il ne répond pas au téléphone. Foggy non plus. Elle ne peut qu'espérer que Matt l'a rejoint à temps, que la violence qui a touché sa vie ne les a pas encore atteints.

Brett a fait de nombreux va-et-vient, répondu aux appels du FBI et de l'hôpital où Poindexter était censé être traité. Il n'y est plus, bien sûr - son nom est attaché à un autre homme blond. Les dossiers ont été interchangés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et Mahoney est furieux, d'une fureur qu'il contient, semble-t-il, uniquement grâce à son professionnalisme. « Putain de FBI, » marmonne-t-il en raccrochant. Puis il jette un regard à Karen. « Désolé. »

Elle secoue la tête. « Vous m'avez sauvé la vie dans cette église, Brett. Vous pouvez jurer autant que vous le voulez. » Elle n'a pas oublié l'église et ce qu'il y a accompli. Tout de même, les heures commencent à lui peser. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est une chambre fraîche, sombre avec des murs solides et un lit dans lequel se pelotonner. Et à manger. La faim la rend presque nauséeuse ; elle n'a rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner et il est dix-sept heures passées depuis un moment. « Et puis, je vous aime bien, et c'est pour ça que je vais vous confier que soit vous devez me laisser prendre à manger au distributeur, soit je vais vomir sur votre bureau. »

Il cille à plusieurs reprises. « Vous êtes malade ?

— Non, enceinte, » dit-elle, trop épuisée pour le cacher.

« Oh, » dit-il, sans prendre la peine de cacher sa surprise. « Merde. »

Son regard descend le long de son corps. Elle a un léger ventre maintenant, que l'on pourrait aisément manquer. Ses yeux restent posés dessus un moment, puis il croise son regard. « Attendez, » dit-il en quittant sa chaise. Il va dans une autre pièce, et revient avec ce qui ressemble à un paquet emballé dans du papier. C'est un sandwich. Elle hume l'odeur de la viande et du fromage et son ventre lui fait mal tellement elle a faim, mais elle le regarde.

« Est-ce que c'est votre dîner ? demande-t-elle. Je ne peux pas -

— Mangez-le, dit-il simplement. Ma mère serait furieuse si elle savait que je vous ai donné quelque chose du distributeur. Pour être franc, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'elle a été remplie. »

Karen a un petit sourire. Elle a entendu parler de Mme Mahoney par Foggy, mais elle n'a jamais rencontré la vieille dame. « On partage ?

— Vendu, » dit-il.

Elle déballe une moitié du sandwich et lui donne l'autre. Elle prend une bouchée et doit retenir un grognement. Elle dévore sa moitié en une minute grand maximum.

Mahoney la regarde manger avec une sorte d'incrédulité amusée. « Vous avez un endroit sûr où aller ? demande-t-il. Vous avez besoin d'une protection ? Parce que je peux arranger quelque chose. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous pour l'instant - c'est sous scellés. »

Elle avale la dernière bouchée. « Je peux aller chez un ami. »

L'expression de Mahoney se durcit. « Nelson ?

— Non, je pensais à - » Sa voix lui échappe. Il y a quelque chose dans le visage de Mahoney, et elle sent ses poumons se resserrer. « Que - qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mahoney recule contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il a l'air épuisé, tout d'un coup. « J'ai été prévenu il y a environ vingt minutes. Quelqu'un a tiré sur l'appartement de Nelson. Un sniper, semble-t-il. »

L'espace de quelques secondes elle pense qu'elle va regretter ce demi-sandwich. Elle doit pâlir, parce que Mahoney se précipite pour prendre sa corbeille à papier et la place à côté de son genou. Elle ne peut pas la regarder - ne peut pas le regarder. « Foggy, murmure-t-elle. Il - il est… ?

— Nous n'avons pas trouvé de corps, dit gravement Mahoney. Mais nous n'avons pas trouvé Foggy ou Marci non plus.

— Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas là-bas ? » demande-t-elle, parce qu'il a sûrement mieux à faire qu'être assis ici à lui parler.

Mahoney pousse un soupir. « Pas mon arrondissement. Techniquement, Foggy ne vit plus à Hell's Kitchen. J'ai quelques amis là-bas - ils me tiennent au courant. Ce Poindexter - il n'est pas du genre à plaisanter, apparemment. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il pense pouvoir accomplir, mais bon, il est peut-être juste cinglé. Dans tous les cas, vous devez être prudente. »

Merde. Merde - il faut qu'elle parle à Matt. À Frank. À n'importe qui d'autre que Mahoney.

« Je peux y aller ? » demande-t-elle. Elle ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps.

Mahoney a l'air de vouloir l'en empêcher, mais il acquiesce. « On vous appellera quand vous pourrez retourner à votre appartement. Et je vous appellerai si… Si j'ai des nouvelles de Foggy. Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez besoin de personne pour vous escorter ?

— Non, ça ira. Merci, Brett, dit-elle simplement. Et merci pour le sandwich. »

Elle quitte le poste de police ; il commence à faire sombre, la nuit tombe entre les hauts bâtiments. Elle parcourt moins d'une dizaine de mètres avant qu'une ombre n'émerge d'une allée et ne vienne à sa rencontre.

Frank a l'air sur le qui-vive, d'une façon qu'elle ne lui a pas vue depuis plus d'un mois, depuis l'incident avec Fisk. Sans un mot, elle s'avance dans le cercle de ses bras et enfouit son visage contre son épaule. C'est un répit momentané, quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle peut s'isoler du monde. Il la serre étroitement, une main derrière sa tête.

« Je dois appeler Matt, » souffle-t-elle.

Elle ne sait même pas comment expliquer, mais il ne demande rien. Son sac à main a été troué par un couteau, alors elle avait fourré son téléphone et son portefeuille dans la poche ventrale de son sweat-shirt trop grand avant de quitter l'appartement. Elle récupère le téléphone et appelle Matt.

Cette fois-ci, il décroche.

« Karen ? Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, dit-elle. Je sors juste du commissariat. Mahoney collabore avec le FBI sur mon agression - Foggy ?

— Foggy va bien, dit Matt. Il est en colère, et effrayé, mais il va bien. Je suis arrivé à temps. » Elle l'entend inspirer, le souffle un peu tremblant. « Je - je suis désolé. J'aurais dû essayer de te rejoindre, mais -

— Non, dit-elle aussitôt. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en appelant Frank. » Elle jette à celui-ci un regard en coin. « Quand est-ce que vous avez seulement échangé vos numéros ?

— Quand je suis revenu en ville, dit Frank. Me suis dit que ça serait plus facile que de le retrouver sur les toits. » Il observe les immeubles alentour. « On ne devrait pas rester dans la rue.

— Je dois faire vite, dit-elle au téléphone. Où êtes-vous ? »

Frank pose une main entre ses épaules et elle commence à marcher, seulement à demi-consciente de la direction qu'ils prennent.

Matt hésite. « Écoute, Karen. Toi et Frank - vous devriez juste quitter la ville pour quelque jour. Prendre des vacances. Vous éloigner de tout ça.

— Non, dit Karen.

— Tu es une gêne, dit Matt.

— Dis ça à Wilson Fisk, rétorque-t-elle.

— Karen, dit Matt, comme peiné.

— Il a tué mes collègues, dit vivement Karen. Il a tué le Père Lanthom, il a tué un témoin à deux mètres de là où je me tenais, et il a essayé de me tuer, deux fois. Il a fait du mal à Ellison. Si quelqu'un doit aider à le faire tomber, ce sera moi. »

Les doigts de Frank tressaillent dans son dos. Il a garé leur voiture derrière une banque. « Reste là, » dit-il doucement, puis il approche, seul. Elle le regarde tourner autour de la voiture, puis se mettre à genoux et regarder le châssis. À la recherche d'explosifs, comprend-elle avec un frisson.

« Où es-tu ? » dit Karen au téléphone.

Matt soupire. « Nous sommes à l'église. »

Elle retient un juron. « Vraiment ? Tu n'aurais pas pu penser à aller ailleurs ?

— Nos appartements sont exclus, dit Matt, d'une voix fatiguée. Poindexter est au courant pour le gymnase, et Foggy n'allait pas ramener ça près de sa famille. Alors c'est l'église.

— On vous retrouve là-bas, » dit Karen.

Une autre pause. « Je pense toujours que tu devrais quitter la ville, dit Matt.

— Parce que je suis enceinte ? demande Karen

— Oui, » dit Matt, et au moins il se montre franc à ce sujet. Elle peut respecter ça. « Et parce que Frank est un élément instable dans une situation qui est déjà précaire. »

Karen se rappelle l'éclair de métal filant vers son visage - le couteau qui tournoyait dans l'air, et la balle qui a stoppé sa course.

« Ou peut-être qu'il est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin, » dit Karen, et elle raccroche.

Frank a fini d'inspecter la voiture. Il lui fait un signe de tête, et elle approche, monte côté passager. Il met le contact. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? demande-t-il.

— L'église.

— Putain. » Frank secoue la tête. « C'est prévisible.

— C'est ce que j'ai dit à Matt. » Elle peut sentir le poids de son regard, mais elle n'a pas l'énergie de le lui rendre. Elle a la sensation que la journée a duré une semaine - et tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est s'allonger, se rouler en boule et se reposer. Elle ne peut pas, pas avec Poindexter dans la nature.

Ils doivent en finir.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, dit doucement Frank.

— De quoi ? »

Il a l'air d'avoir un aperçu du passé - et de ne pas aimer ce qu'il y voit. « Que la situation était… aussi mauvaise, dit-il. Je n'ai entendu parler du massacre au Bulletin qu'une semaine après que ça s’est passé. À ce moment-là, on avait plus de nouvelles sur toi, alors je savais que tu allais bien. J'aurais dû - j'aurais dû faire quelque chose. J'aurais dû revenir.

— Hé, on s'en est sortis. » Elle pose la main sur son avant-bras. « Et tu es revenu, plus tard. »

Vu la tête qu'il fait, il ne trouve pas de réconfort dans ses mots.

« Tu n'as pas idée, dit-il, à quel point j'ai envie de quitter New York. Continuer à rouler jusqu'à la frontière de l'état et juste… ne pas m'arrêter. Trouver une ville à la campagne et y rester. Élever cet enfant loin de toute cette merde. »

Elle se laisse aller contre le dossier de son siège. Sa main vient se poser sur son estomac. « Peut-être qu'on le fera, dit-elle. Mais pas parce que quelqu'un nous a chassés de chez nous, d'accord ? »

Leurs vies sont ici - pour le moment. Peut-être que cela devra changer, mais Karen veut que cela soit de sa propre volonté, pas de celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Allons à l'église, » dit-elle.

Frank acquiesce, et la voiture quitte le parking.


	7. Héberger

Ils prennent une route détournée pour aller jusqu'à l'église. Frank se gare dans un parking privé, puis ils marchent sur cinq pâtés de maisons avant de faire demi-tour et de passer par quelques ruelles. Il est armé ; Karen peut sentir la bosse d'un holster d'épaule sous sa veste quand il passe un bras autour d'elle. Elle est bien contente d'avoir mangé ce bout de sandwich, parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait tenu le coup.

Finalement, ils arrivent par l'arrière. Frank ouvre la porte. « Vas-y, dit-il. Je vais inspecter le périmètre. »

Elle acquiesce et entre.

L'église est sombre et sent le bois poli. Matt la rejoint à la porte ; il a un hématome sur la pommette. Sans un mot, il attire Karen dans ses bras. Elle lui rend son étreinte avec force. Il a l'air épuisé. « Je suis désolé, » dit-il, et elle savait que ce serait ses premiers mots. « J'aurais dû savoir que ça allait arriver - j'aurais dû entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. »

Karen se retire. « Comment va Foggy ? »

Matt grimace. « Poindexter a frappé son appartement - j'ai réussi à rejoindre Foggy au travail, mais Marci était rentrée. On a tout juste… Ça n'a pas été facile. Mais ils s'en sont sortis tous les deux. »

Foggy et Marci sont dans une des salles à l'arrière. Foggy a du sang dans les cheveux - on dirait qu'il a été éraflé, au niveau du front.

Ça a dû être tout juste.

Elle pense à un couteau tournoyant dans sa direction - c'était juste, pour eux tous.

« Hé, dit Foggy quand il la voit. Tu vas bien. Comment va l'avocat ? »

La main de Karen vient se poser sur son estomac. « Toujours là, pour autant que je sache. Je veux dire, pas facile de manquer les remontées acides. »

Marci fronce les sourcils. « L'avocat ?

— Je t'enverrai une image de l'échographie, dit Foggy. Je l'ai sur mon téléphone. »

Matt parle doucement avec une des nonnes - Sœur Maggie. Karen offre un petit sourire à la vieille femme. Elle croise le regard de Karen, hoche la tête, et s'avance plus profondément dans l'église. Matt est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, la tête légèrement inclinée. En train d'écouter, sûrement.

Foggy a placé quelques chaises en un demi-cercle, et il y a des tasses de tisane sur la table. Karen en prend une avec gratitude. Elle s'assoit à côté de Marci, et l'examine des pieds à la tête. Marci a l'air de quelqu'un qui a couru une bonne distance en talons hauts - échevelée et irritée. « Donc ça a quelque chose à voir avec Wilson Fisk, pas vrai ? »

Karen commence à acquiescer, puis elle hausse les épaules. « Il a travaillé pour Fisk - mais ils se sont trahis l'un l'autre. Je pense que ça a plus à voir avec une vengeance, avec - »

 _Daredevil._ Elle parvient à ne pas prononcer le mot. Ce n'est pas à elle de divulguer ce secret.

Marci lui jette un regard inquisiteur, mais Karen ne poursuit pas. Foggy lui apporte une tasse de thé, puis va parler avec Matt.

Frank arrive dix minutes après environ. « On devrait verrouiller toutes les portes, » dit-il à Matt, en guise de bonjour.

« C'est une _église_ , dit Matt.

— Que tu as choisie comme base d'opérations, répond Frank. Si tu n'étais pas préparé à ce que quelqu'un ouvre le feu sur cet endroit, tu aurais dû aller ailleurs. » Il parcourt la pièce à grands pas, inspecte les fenêtres : elles sont toutes petites, du genre qu'on incline vers l'extérieur pour faire entrer un peu d'air.

« Est-ce que je vous connais ? dit Marci en fronçant les sourcils.

— Probablement, » dit Frank. À Foggy, il dit, « Ça va, Maître ? »

Foggy acquiesce. « C'est bon de vous voir, » dit-il, et il a l'air de le penser.

Frank ferme une fenêtre, la verrouille, puis récupère quelques serviettes dans un placard et commence à couvrir la vitre. Il travaille rapidement, fait de même pour toutes les fenêtres. Puis il se tourne, regarde la pièce d'un air calculateur et dit « Bougez les chaises d'environ un mètre sur la gauche.

— Pourquoi ? dit Marci.

— Fais-le, » dit Foggy, fatigué. Il se lève, en tirant sa chaise après lui. « C'est lui l'expert dans ce genre de choses, après tout. »

Marci plisse les yeux en direction de Frank. C'est une femme intelligente, et si Karen la connaît bien alors -

« Putain de merde, » souffle Marci, et elle manque de tomber de sa chaise. Foggy la rattrape, le pied placé de manière à éviter ses talons aiguilles. « Vous êtes -

— Il est avec nous, dit rapidement Foggy. Tout va bien, chérie. Il est - à la retraite. »

Frank s'avance jusqu'à Karen. Elle est toujours assise. Elle lui sourit avec lassitude, et il lui pose une main sur l'épaule, la presse légèrement.

Marci se retourne vers Foggy. « Attends - tu savais ? » Son expression se durcit dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère. « Je sais qu'il était ton client, mais…

— Nous avons des préoccupations plus importantes pour l'instant, dit Matt. Comme Poindexter.

— Je crois que quand je me trouve dans la même pièce que le Punisher, je mérite une explication, » rétorque Marci. Puis elle baisse les yeux - et Karen se rend compte qu'elle regarde la main de Frank, posée dans son dos. Un éclair de compréhension illumine son visage.

« C'est ton copain, dit Marci. Celui que je n'ai jamais rencontré, celui qui n'est pas en ville, celui qui t'a mise enceinte. »

Il n'y a aucun intérêt à le cacher. Ils n'en sont plus au stade des mensonges. Aussi Karen acquiesce.

« Pas étonnant que son procès soit parti en vrille si votre assistante juridique se faisait sauter par votre client, dit Marci avec acidité.

— Hé, » dit Frank, irrité. Pas tant pour lui que pour elle, Karen le sait. « C'est -

— Si vous dites "inapproprié", je vous frappe avec une de mes chaussures, dit Marci en le pointant d'un de ses ongles manucurés. Autant que je sache, quel que soit le merdier dans lequel on se trouve -

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, dit fermement Karen. La seule raison pour laquelle il est ici, c'est parce qu'il est avec moi.

— Donc, tu dis que c'est une pure coïncidence si ton petit copain est un meurtrier de masse alors que nous sommes attaqués par un assassin psychotique ?

— Pas exactement ? dit Foggy. Je veux dire, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés sans - » Il se tait lorsqu'il se rend compte du terrain dans lequel il s'aventure.

« Quoi, » dit Marci en tournant son regard perçant vers lui.

Il hésite.

« Putain, je vous jure, dit Marci, si personne ne m'explique immédiatement -

— Je suis Daredevil, » dit Matt, précipitamment, comme on arracherait un pansement.

Marci se tait. Le regarde, plisse les yeux. « Dis-moi que c'est une putain de blague. »

* * *

Les explications prennent un moment.

Matt et Foggy parlent à tour de rôle, et Karen place un mot ou deux. Frank est sur son téléphone et envoie des messages. Il semble satisfait de rester silencieux, en marge de la discussion. Sœur Maggie entre et sort de la pièce, verse le thé et offre à l'occasion un commentaire acerbe.

Marci passe de la stupéfaction à l'irritation, puis à la colère, envers Foggy, pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Karen sait ce qu'elle ressent : elle a subi la même tempête de réactions quand Matt le lui a dit. Aussi ne peut-elle pas vraiment en vouloir à Marci quand celle-ci se lève enfin, dit, « J'ai besoin d'un verre, bordel, » et se dirige vers la porte. « C'est une église catholique, pas vrai ? Il doit y avoir du vin quelque part.

— Nous gardons un peu de whisky pour les cas d'urgence, » dit Sœur Maggie. Elle suit Marci hors de la pièce, et la porte se referme derrière elles.

Ce qui laisse Matt, Foggy, Frank et Karen. Le dos de Karen lui fait mal et ses yeux sont cotonneux, mais elle reste fermement assise sur sa chaise. « Alors, quel est notre plan ? » dit-elle.

Matt pousse un soupir, presse un pouce entre ses sourcils, comme s'il combattait une migraine. « Je ne sais pas trop. Poindexter est… bon. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le prendre dans un combat loyal.

— Alors on ne se bat pas à la loyale, dit Frank. S'il veut une guerre, je lui en donnerai une. »

Matt se redresse. « Frank. On ne va pas -

— Je dois dire, intervient Foggy, que je suis avec Castle sur ce coup. »

Karen lui jette un regard pénétrant.

« Foggy, » dit doucement Matt. Comme une prière.

« J'ai dû regarder Marci se faire tirer dessus, » dit Foggy. Il se penche en avant dans sa chaise, les coudes sur les genoux. « Et tu sais que je ne cautionne pas le meurtre, mais - qui peut mettre ce gars hors d'état de nuire ? Tu as essayé, Matt. Tu n'as pas réussi. Fisk lui a brisé le dos, et ça ne l'a toujours pas arrêté. Alors excuse-moi d'être prêt à laisser Alien vs Predator se jouer dans la vraie vie.

— Je suis juste à côté, dit Frank.

— Pour information, vous êtes le Predator dans cette situation, dit Foggy.

— Je me rappelle l'époque où vous aviez peur de moi, dit Frank. Ça me manque un peu.

— Le FBI va sortir en force, dit Matt calmement. Ils seront partout dans New York - tu penses vraiment que tu peux juste te balader avec un crâne peint sur un gilet pare-balles et qu'aucun d'eux ne va te remarquer ? Tu iras en prison.

— Il va falloir se montrer malins, admet Karen. On ne peut pas se précipiter - Poindexter nous a presque tués. Plusieurs fois, en fait. Et c'est quand il était contenu, quand Fisk le tenait en laisse. Maintenant, il est en solo, et il est en colère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on sait seulement sur lui ? demande Foggy. À part qu'il peut faire rebondir un presse-papiers contre un mur et vous tuer avec, je veux dire. »

Frank prend la parole. « Trente-cinq ans. A grandi dans le New Hampshire. A rejoint l'armée une fois assez âgé pour quitter son foyer d'accueil. Faisait partie de Joint Task Force-Bravo, au Honduras. Après ça, il a été recruté par le FBI et entraîné comme sniper du SWAT. Il était le meilleur de sa classe.

— C'est mauvais ? demande Foggy. Je veux dire, ça a l'air mauvais mais - »

La bouche de Frank n'est qu'une fine ligne. « Les snipers du FBI sont entraînés à Quantico, comme les militaires. Il était probablement juste quelques années derrière moi.

— Merde, » dit Karen, le juron lui échappant sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Ça semble impropre de jurer dans une église, même si elle n'est pas vraiment religieuse.

« Comment tu as eu cette information ? » demande Matt.

Frank se contente de sourire. C'est une expression plutôt inquiétante - ou ça pourrait l'être, si karen ne savait pas qu'il a passé la dernière heure à échanger des textos avec David Lieberman.

Mais si Frank veut conserver une certaine aura de danger, elle le laissera faire.

Les relations sont bâties sur des compromis, après tout.

« Pas important, dit Frank. Ce qui est important, c'est que vous avez tous les trois un tueur qualifié à vos trousses. Et si tu penses que je vais rester assis à regarder tout ça, c'est que tu t'es trop souvent laissé frapper sur la tête par des gangsters.

— Mon héros, dit Foggy, pince-sans-rire.

— Ça ne devrait pas être ma réplique ? lui dit Karen avec un petit sourire.

— Oh, je t'en prie, dit Foggy. Tu t'es débrouillée pour repousser Poindexter. J'ai été touché à la tête par des éclats de plâtre. Si quelqu'un doit jouer la damoiselle en détresse, c'est moi.

— On ne va rien décider maintenant, dit Matt. Pas quand on est épuisés et - enfin, juste, pas maintenant. » Il passe les mains dans ses cheveux. « Écoutez, il y a une salle de bains que vous pouvez utiliser si vous le souhaitez, et je vais voir avec quelqu'un où on peut dormir. Remettons ça à un moment où on ne sera pas sur les rotules. »

Frank acquiesce. « Pas un mauvais plan. »

Ils se séparent - Foggy va retrouver Marci. Frank va probablement vérifier une nouvelle fois portes et fenêtres. Matt s'en va Dieu sait où. Karen part à la recherche de cette salle de bains, pour se nettoyer de la journée. La pièce est toute en carrelage rétro et il y a des traces de rouille le long des robinets, mais la douche marche plutôt bien, et il y a des serviettes propres sous le lavabo. Elle regarde l'eau virer au brun rouge, puis au rose, avant de retrouver sa clarté. Elle se décrasse avec vigueur, passe une main sur son estomac et l'y laisse un moment.

« On va s'en sortir, » murmure-t-elle. Sa voix rebondit sur les murs carrelés.

Elle n'a pas d'autres vêtements, alors elle remet ce qu'elle portait - le sweat trop grand et le legging. Quand elle sort de la salle de bains, les cheveux encore humides, elle trouve Frank dans le couloir. En train de monter la garde, comprend-elle, et elle secoue tristement la tête.

« Hé, dit-elle doucement.

— Hé. » Il désigne la salle de bains du menton. « Tu te sens mieux ?

— Tellement. » Elle lui prend la main, entrelace leurs doigts, et serre gentiment. « Comment va tout le monde ?

— Murdock est sur le toit, » dit-il en levant ostensiblement les yeux au ciel. « Nelson et cette Marci sont en train de débattre pour savoir si oui ou non ils quittent la ville. Cette nonne - celle qui n’arrête pas de traîner dans le coin - m'a montré où on pouvait dormir ce soir. Il y a des couchettes dans la cave.

— Ça fait envie, dit-elle avec un sourire éteint. Tu me guides ? »

Il le fait, et elle le suit à travers les couloirs de l'église. C'est étrange d'être à nouveau ici ; franchement, après les funérailles de Père Lanthom elle aurait préféré ne jamais y remettre les pieds. Il y a trop de souvenirs tapis dans les ombres, trop d'anciennes terreurs. Ils descendent les escaliers, et Frank tourne à gauche.

La pièce ressemble à un dortoir en sous-sol. Il y a des lits superposés, quelques lits de camp. Ils sont étroits, alors Frank en déplace deux côte à côte, et prend quelques couvertures de plus. Elle enlève ses chaussures, pose son téléphone et son portefeuille sur une table proche. Quelqu'un y a laissé une carafe et deux verres, et Karen en vide un avec reconnaissance. Puis elle se penche au-dessus de la table, les yeux clos, et essaie de faire le point.

Quand elle se redresse, elle voit Frank qui la regarde, à quelques pas de là. N'importe qui d'autre le croirait impassible - il est complètement immobile, et son visage est inexpressif. Mais elle peut voir la peur au coin de ses yeux. Il est effrayé - et merde, elle aussi. Poindexter est dangereux, et il a clairement montré qu'il fait de la mort de Karen une affaire d'honneur.

« J'en ai rien à battre de ce que Nelson et Murdock pensent qu'on devrait faire, dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu penses, toi ?

— Comment tu le tuerais ? » demande-t-elle. Parce qu'elle est fatiguée et endolorie et prête à aller droit au but.

L'attention de Frank semble se renforcer. Il est le genre d'homme qui a besoin d'un objectif, d'une mission. Et pendant les dix-huit derniers mois, ça a été tenter de se construire une vie. Maintenant, c'est tenter de conserver cette vie.

« C'est un sniper, dit-il. Il sait comment éviter d'être tué à distance. Il évitera les endroits où je pourrais l'atteindre. Et en plus de ça, vu ses talents de tireur, je ne suis pas complètement sûr de pouvoir faire mieux que lui.

— Alors comment ferais-tu ?

— Corps-à-corps, dit-il simplement. M'approcher de lui. J’ai plus d'expérience - et un meilleur entraînement. Il travaille mieux à distance, de ce que je sais. Je ne lui donnerais pas cet avantage. »

Un an plus tôt, ou même quelques mois, elle aurait peut-être protesté à cette conversation. Elle aurait envisagé toutes leurs options. Mais maintenant - maintenant les choses ont changé. La vérité c'est que Poindexter a été arrêté, qu'on lui a brisé le dos. Rien de tout ça ne semble l'avoir freiné.

« Demain, dit-elle, on devrait aller à l'hôpital qui s'est occupé de lui. Voir si on peut sortir son dossier. »

Le regard de Frank se fait plus vif. « Tu penses qu'il y aura des anomalies ? Quelque chose pour nous conduire à Poindexter ?

— Il a eu le dos brisé, répond-elle. Salement, de ce que je sais. La première chose que nous devons découvrir est comment un homme se remet de ça. » Elle grimace. « Je sais - je sais qu'il y a des trucs bizarres qui se passent. Elektra - la femme que Matt aimait - elle était morte, mais quelqu'un a réussi à la ramener à la vie. Ça pourrait être du même genre. Tout ce que je dis, c'est… Si c'est anormal, nous devrions savoir qui est impliqué. »

Des deux, Frank est peut-être le guerrier, mais ceci, c'est son genre de combat. Suivre des pistes, faire le tri des informations. C'est ce à quoi elle excelle.

« Putain de trucs bizarres, marmonne Frank. Je trouvais que c'était déjà trop quand je tirais sur des ninjas du haut d'un toit, mais maintenant on a des morts ressuscités et des colonnes brisées qui guérissent miraculeusement ? » Il semble plus irrité qu'effrayé par cette perspective. « Plus de bordel dont il faut s'inquiéter. »

Karen sourit.

« Quoi, dit-il, perplexe.

— C'est juste qu'on va devoir faire attention à notre langage une fois que l'avocat sera né, dit-elle, ou son premier mot sera probablement "merde". »

Frank renâcle.

Elle émet un petit rire, qui se termine en bâillement

Il lui caresse le dos d'une main, et c'est si agréable qu'elle en tangue, comme si elle risquait de s'endormir là où elle est. « Allez viens, dit-il. Tu devrais dormir un peu. »

Karen se roule en boule sur le côté et Frank éteint la vieille lampe de chevet avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle sent ses lèvres à l'arrière de sa tête, un contact léger contre ses cheveux humides. Son souffle tremble un peu.

Elle se retourne. Dans l'obscurité du sous-sol, elle ne peut pas voir son visage - pas même un vague contour. Elle le trouve à tâtons dans le noir, ses doigts parcourent sa mâchoire, remontent derrière sa barbe, et viennent se poser à la base de son cou. Elle l'embrasse, et il répond avec un infime grognement, comme si c'était quelque chose dont il avait eu besoin, mais n'avait pas osé demander. Il l'attire plus près de lui, lui rend son baiser avec toute la ferveur d'un homme au bord d'un précipice. Les doigts qui le retiennent la serrent étroitement, mais il ne s'agit pas de sexe - c'est un besoin, pur et simple. Un besoin de proximité, de réconfort. Ils se sont presque perdus, l'un et l'autre, aujourd'hui, et Karen ne s'est pas vraiment laissée aller à y réfléchir. Si elle le fait, elle a peur de ne plus jamais vouloir quitter la cave de l'église.

Aucun des deux ne va perdre l'autre. Elle ne le laissera pas arriver.

* * *

Elle se réveille aux petites heures du matin, il y a des voix près de la porte. L'espace à côté d'elle est vide, et Karen cligne des yeux dans les ténèbres. Elle entend des bruits de pas sur le plancher, puis la plus légère caresse. Quelqu'un remonte la couverture par-dessus son épaule et la lisse en place.

« Hé, » murmure-t-elle, en tendant une main pour attraper celle de Frank. Elle reconnaîtrait ces cals n'importe où.

« Hé. » Il lui embrasse les phalanges, puis replace gentiment sa main sur l'oreiller. « Rendors-toi. Il est encore tôt.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Rien, dit-il. Je vais chercher quelques trucs. Je serai de retour dans quelques heures. »

Elle s'assoit. « Frank…

— Je vais revenir, » dit-il encore en pressant un baiser sur sa joue Puis il se dégage et elle l'écoute marcher vers la porte entrouverte, voit sa silhouette encadrée dans la lumière du couloir, puis la porte se referme en silence derrière lui.


	8. Traquer

Frank retourne à son appartement avant l'aube.

Il y a un ruban de la police en travers de la porte, mais Frank la déverrouille et passe sous la barrière.

Il y a des impacts de balles dans les murs du salon. La table basse est retournée et il y a du verre brisé sur le sol. Il peut voir où Poindexter a saigné, où le sac de Karen est tombé - le couteau y est toujours planté.

Il examine les alentours avec une sorte de détachement. Ses propres émotions sont en cage, contenues, parce qu'au moment où il s'autorisera à les ressentir, il fera une bêtise.

C'était son foyer et celui de Karen. Et maintenant il n'est plus, l'illusion de sécurité est brisée, et il sait qu'ils ne passeront jamais une autre nuit ici. Quand tout sera fini, ils devront se chercher un autre appartement.

Sur le frigo il y a un cliché - noir et blanc, un petit peu flou. Et Karen n'a pas complètement tort : effectivement, l'enfant ressemble un peu à un avocat. Il détache l'échographie du frigo, la plie et la glisse dans sa poche de poitrine.

Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher dans les jours à venir.

Puis il va vers la bibliothèque, où repose la photo encadrée de sa famille. Cela aussi, il le prend avec lui.

Il y a d'autres objets à emballer, moins sentimentaux : vêtements, chargeurs de téléphone, brosses à dents, et les vitamines prénatales de Karen. Puis il va jusqu'au placard. Il ressemble à n'importe quel autre placard dans l'appartement, et les flics n'ont pas dû y regarder à deux fois. Il est un peu plus étroit qu'il ne devrait, mais seul quelqu'un en possession des plans de la pièce le remarquerait. Frank glisse les doigts sous la fausse paroi et tire. Elle se détache, joue sur des charnières silencieuses. Une petite armurerie est dissimulée ici : flingues, munitions, quelques couteaux, et un gilet pare-balles. Il s'en empare en premier : il est d'un noir mat, prévu pour la discrétion plutôt que pour le Punisher. Puis il commence à faire l'inventaire des armes. Il a déjà un Glock sur lui - avec une licence au nom de Pete Castiglione, agent de sécurité privée. Il se demande ce que la sécurité intérieure pense de son nouveau choix de carrière, mais au moins il a réussi à se tenir loin des ennuis. Pour l'essentiel, il entraîne de nouveaux gardes du corps et supervise des plans de voyage pour des politiciens et des acteurs.

Il ajoute un SIG Sauer dans son sac à dos, avec plusieurs boîtes de munitions, deux couteaux, quelques fumigènes, et son kit de premiers soins.

Il regarde le lit quelques instants. Il reste encore des cheveux blonds sur les oreillers - même si Karen les tresse avant de se coucher. Il a retrouvé de ses cheveux partout : sur ses vêtements, sur le sol, dans la douche, même sur son gilet pare-balles après l'accrochage avec Fisk. C'est juste un des à-côtés de la vie avec elle, et il n'échangerait ça pour rien au monde.

Il va dans la salle de bains. L'endroit est intact - et sent toujours le shampoing floral. Frank ouvre le placard et en tire un rasoir neuf. Le métal étincelle, et il jette un œil dans le miroir.

Tout ça ne se terminera pas sans une guerre.

Il fait aussi bien de se préparer.

* * *

Il retourne à l'église vers neuf heures, et à cette heure, tout le monde est réveillé, et irrité. Frank peut sentir la tension au moment où il met le pied dans la pièce : Karen est assise un peu à l'écart des autres, les mains autour d'une tasse de tisane. Elle n'a jamais été du matin, et le manque forcé de café n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Foggy et Marci sont assis ensemble, en train de manger ce qui ressemble à des flocons d'avoine, sans grand enthousiasme. Ce doit être ce que les nonnes leur ont donné. Marci porte ses vêtements de la veille, et son mascara a bavé, mais elle a toujours l'air impressionnante. Il sait à quoi ressemble une personne prête à mourir pour défendre quelqu'un qu'elle aime - et c'est ce qu'il voit chez elle. Il est heureux pour Nelson.

Quant à Murdock - il sirote du café et mange des flocons d'avoine avec plus de satisfaction que ses amis, mais son visage est pâle à cause du manque de sommeil. Il doit avoir passé la plus grande partie de la nuit sur le toit, à attendre de voir si Poindexter viendrait après eux.

Frank traverse la pièce, tout droit vers Karen. Il a relevé sa capuche, alors elle ne se rend pas compte du changement avant qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques pas. « Frank, » dit-elle, soulagée. Puis elle cille. « Tu - ta barbe. Tu l'as rasée. »

Oui - et il s'est coupé les cheveux. Parce qu'il est trop facile pour un adversaire de s'y accrocher.

« Ça repoussera, dit-il. Quand tout ça sera fini. »

Elle lui sourit et - merde, c'est comme prendre un coup dans le bide. Il ne le prendra jamais pour acquis : quelqu'un qui lui fait confiance, quelqu'un qui l'aime.

Il se penche et l'embrasse. « Il va falloir un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, » murmure-t-elle en passant les doigts le long d'une joue lisse. « Tu es allé où ?

— J'avais besoin de quelques trucs de l'appartement. » Il fait glisser le sac à dos de son épaule, le dépose entre ses pieds. « Et je suis allé chercher des donuts.

— C'est pas vrai. »

Il pose un sac en papier brun sur la table. Il est taché de graisse, et quand elle l'ouvre, l'odeur du sucre chaud et de la pâte levée se répand dans l'air. « Tu l'as fait, » dit-elle, mi-incrédule, mi-ravie. Elle prend une barre au sirop d'érable, mord dedans, et émet un bruit qu'elle réserve généralement au sexe.

« Il y en a plus qu'assez pour vous tous, » dit Frank en se tournant vers les autres.

Marci cligne des yeux. « Si vous essayez de m'acheter pour rentrer dans mes bonnes grâces - je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas un mauvais début.

— Pareillement, » dit Foggy.

Murdock se contente de prendre une autre cuillère de flocons d'avoine. « Tu as ramené plus que des donuts. »

Frank aurait dû se douter que Murdock sentirait l'huile des armes dans son sac à dos. « Rien de trop excitant. Difficile de se balader avec une AK à la vue de tous.

— On s'en va, » dit Marci. Elle a un donut au chocolat dans une main, et son visage est tout en détermination. « Il y a un client à San Francisco qui préfère rencontrer son avocat en personne, et qui aimerait avoir une autre chance de me parler. Quant à Foggy, il lui reste quelques jours de vacances.

— Alors j'imagine que c'est l'heure d'aller voir le pont du Golden Gate, » dit Nelson. Il a l'air à la fois coupable et soulagé. « Tu devrais venir avec nous, » dit-il à Karen.

Et il y a une part de Frank, pas si insignifiante, qui souhaite qu'elle accepte cette offre.

Elle ne le fera pas. Il le sait. Elle est courageuse et entêtée et furieuse - et il ne peut pas la forcer à fuir. Il a essayé de la cacher une fois, et faut voir comment ça a tourné. Il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur. Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est espérer trouver Poindexter avant que le bâtard ait une autre chance de lui faire du mal.

Ses doigts tressaillent, et il doit repousser une vague de furie. Il n'oubliera jamais la vue de Karen sur le sol de leur appartement, un bras tendu vers Poindexter comme pour le supplier. L'autre bras était en travers de son ventre, essayant de protéger cette minuscule vie en elle. Du sang coulait du nez de Poindexter, mais son visage était complètement dénué d'émotions. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas seulement comprendre pourquoi elle plaiderait pour sa vie.

Frank ferme les yeux, essaie de chasser le souvenir.

Certains hommes méritent d'être abattus.

Murdock inspire vivement, et Frank lui jette un coup d'œil. Il se demande combien Murdock a pu déchiffrer à partir de son rythme cardiaque et de l'adrénaline qui émane de sa peau.

« Je ne vais nulle part, dit Karen. Mais j'apprécie le geste. » Elle tend les bras et étreint Nelson. « Soyez prudents, tous les deux, d'accord ?

— Je crois que c'est nous qui devrions te dire ça, » répond Nelson en lui rendant son étreinte. Il y a une tournée d'au revoir, puis Nelson et Marci s'éclipsent par une porte de côté - après que Murdock a pris quelques minutes pour écouter.

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Murdock dit, « Vous prévoyez d'aller à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? »

Frank et Karen sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, le genou de Frank contre celui de Karen. Elle en est à son second donut et elle a l'air un peu plus éveillée. « Tu nous as entendus ?

— Non, dit Murdock, mais c'est logique. Poindexter ne devrait pas être debout ni marcher. Tu vas vouloir trouver pourquoi. »

Karen acquiesce. « Ouais. De la façon dont tu l'as raconté, la lutte a été brutale. »

L'expression de Murdock vacille un instant - comme s'il était pris dans un souvenir qu'il préférerait ne pas se rappeler. Frank peut au moins compatir avec ça.

« Poindexter essayait de tuer Vanessa, dit-il lentement, comme en pesant chaque mot. Fisk le repoussait, et c'est une des rares fois où je l'ai vu vraiment paniquer. On a tous les deux réussi à placer quelques coups, mais Poindexter n'arrêtait pas de lancer des trucs. Finalement, Fisk l'a soulevé et l'a projeté contre le coin d'un mur. Le son était… » Il grimace. « J'ai entendu les vertèbres craquer. Comme écrasées au pilon. »

Karen frissonne. « C'est un point de départ, dit-elle. Je vais passer quelques coups de fil, voir si je peux déterminer dans quel hôpital il était - puis on pourra y aller. Creuser un peu. »

Murdock acquiesce. « Comptez sur moi. »

S'ensuit un peu de préparation - des flingues à charger, des appels à passer, des douches à prendre. Karen disparaît pendant presque une heure et émerge dans des vêtements propres, avec une meilleure mine. Son visage est dépourvu de maquillage et ses cils pâles ont l'air on ne peut plus délicats quand elle ferme les yeux. Elle s'assoit sur l'un des bancs, son téléphone posé sur une de ses cuisses.

« J'ai trouvé l'hôpital, » dit-elle quand Frank approche. Il s'appuie sur le dossier du banc devant elle, dos à l'autel.

« Savais que tu trouverais, » répond-il avec un petit sourire.

Karen ne lui rend pas son sourire. « Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que Poindexter était dans la nature, Ellison ferme les bureaux du Bulletin pour quelques jours. Il a dit à tout le monde de travailler à domicile, dit-elle doucement. On s'occupera du journal à distance. Il m'a appelé en panique ce matin - il a entendu parler de l'attaque à l'appartement. Il a proposé de nous laisser rester chez lui… mais… »

Il y a une raison pour laquelle Frank n'a jamais rencontré le patron de Karen : Mitchell Ellison a passé presque autant de temps à fouiller dans le passé de Frank que Karen. Avec ou sans barbe, il reconnaîtrait probablement Frank en quelques secondes. Le dire à Marci était un risque, mais calculé ; Nelson lui fait confiance, et elle aurait bien fini par tomber sur Frank à un moment ou un autre. Mais Frank sait que Karen ne veut pas mettre Ellison en position d'avoir à choisir entre sa morale et sa loyauté envers elle - et elle ne mettrait jamais Frank en danger de cette façon.

« Tu pourrais y aller, dit-il gentiment. Leur dire que ton copain est en déplacement pour le boulot. » Il sait que Ellison et sa famille sont importants pour elle, et elle pourrait se reposer plus facilement dans une chambre d'amis que dans la cave d'une église.

« Non, dit-elle. Je ne mêlerai pas Ellison à ça. Il a failli mourir la dernière fois. » Son visage se durcit à ce souvenir. « Je ne veux pas le voir blessé à nouveau. » Elle prend une inspiration. « À quoi ressemblait l'appartement ?

— À un désastre, dit-il. On va devoir se trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre, quand tout sera fini.

— Et moi qui pensais qu'on en avait fini avec la chasse aux locations. »

Il hésite. Il y a un peu réfléchi - mais il ne sait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec elle.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, quand son silence se prolonge.

« Je me disais, dit-il lentement, que ça n'a pas à être un appartement. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Tu veux acheter en copropriété, quelque chose comme ça ?

— Une maison, dit-il. On va avoir besoin de plus d'espace. On aurait de toute façon dû chercher un nouvel endroit, même sans la fusillade. Une seule chambre à coucher ne suffira pas longtemps. Et… » Il se frotte le menton, essaie de réfléchir à comment le dire. « Je - je ne sais pas. J'avais plus ou moins envie d'un endroit bien à nous. »

Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas pris racine. Mais il veut quelque chose de permanent, quelque chose qui soit tout à eux.

« C'est une étape importante, » dit-elle. Mais elle ne semble pas opposée à l'idée.

« Plus importante que d'avoir un enfant ?

— Pas faux. » Elle se passe une main sur le ventre. « Occupons-nous d'une chose à la fois, d'accord ? On gère Poindexter, et ensuite on s'occupe de l'endroit où on va vivre.

— Je suis d'accord. Tu es sûre que je ne peux pas te convaincre de partir avec Foggy et Marci ? dit-il. San Francisco est très agréable à cette époque de l'année. »

Elle se fend d'un sourire, qui disparaît après quelques instants. « Je ne pars pas. Dex - Poindexter. Cette horreur au Bulletin, c'était à cause de quelque chose que j'ai choisi de faire. » Elle prend une inspiration tremblante. « C'est de ma faute s'il s'en est pris à des gens que je connaissais, avec qui je travaillais, et que j'appréciais. J'ai choisi d'amener un témoin là-bas. Tous ceux qui sont morts - c'est en partie ma faute.

— Non, » dit-il. Il pose un doigt sous son menton, lui incline gentiment la tête pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Sa peau est douce. « C'est du sang sur les mains d'autres hommes, pas sur les tiennes. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, et tu as quand même connu des pertes. Ça arrive, Karen. Surtout quand tu te bats contre de mauvaises personnes. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu as échoué.

— Ça fait quand même mal, dit-elle.

— Ouais, c'est vrai. » Il pose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. C'est un bref contact, et elle penche la tête pour en profiter. « Ça ne se reproduira pas, tu entends ? On va le stopper. »

* * *

Le plan est simple. Karen et Matt vont aux Urgences de l'hôpital. Elle raconte aux infirmières qu'elle est enceinte, qu'elle a fait une chute, et qu'elle est certaine d'être juste paranoïaque, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait vérifier, s'il vous plaît et -

Une femme enceinte et son petit ami aveugle ne rencontreront pas de suspicion.

Quant à Frank, il enfile une blouse et entre par le sous-sol, son téléphone en mode vibreur. Il marche vivement, comme s'il était à sa place, et personne ne le regarde à deux fois.

 _Tu es sûre que tu peux faire ça ?_ a demandé Frank, quand Karen a détaillé son plan.

Elle lui avait jeté un regard froid. _C'est simple : quand le médecin aura déverrouillé son poste de travail, Matt fera quelque chose. Je ne sais pas - on trouvera une distraction pour lui faire quitter la pièce. Renverser quelque chose, peut-être._

 _Personne ne se fâche jamais après le mec aveugle_ , dit Matt avec un pli ironique sur les lèvres. _Ça leur donnerait l'air d'un connard._

 _Et ensuite on fouille dans le fichier de Poindexter_ , dit Karen. _On trouve qui l'a traité. S'il y a des dossiers disponibles, on te dira où les trouver._

Il y a un pistolet glissé sous la blouse de Frank. Le tissu est assez ample pour dissimuler le holster et l'arme, et il se sent mieux avec ce poids familier contre lui. Il porte des gants - en partie pour aller avec l'uniforme, en partie pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes.

Il reçoit le texto de Karen plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. _Docteur Kenji Oyama, chirurgien orthopédique. Salle 524. Matt va te retrouver là-bas._

Frank glisse son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirige vers l'escalier le plus proche. Cet étage semble abriter principalement des bureaux, mais personne ne lui demande pourquoi il est là. Frank se presse vers les doubles portes au bout du couloir, et voit une silhouette familière. Murdock a sa canne et ses lunettes, et semble complètement inoffensif.

C'est une bonne couverture. Frank aurait pu s'y tromper, s'il n'avait pas vu Murdock se battre.

« La porte est sur ta gauche, dit Frank en s'avançant vers lui. Tu entends quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? »

Murdock penche la tête. « Le bureau est vide. Celui d'à côté aussi. On devrait quand même faire vite. »

Il est midi, ce qui veut dire qu'avec un peu de chance la plupart des chirurgiens sont partis déjeuner. Frank tire une clé de frappe - il doute que les bureaux aient autre chose que des serrures basiques. Il glisse la clé en place, donne un coup avec la paume de la main, et tourne. La porte s'ouvre sans un bruit. « Je vais regarder dans le meuble, dit Frank. Tu me dis si quelqu'un vient par ici. »

C'est une simple armoire avec deux tiroirs. Frank tire sur celui du bas en premier, espérant que les patients sont organisés par ordre alphabétique. Il a raison - et commence à faire défiler les P.

« Cet endroit a une odeur bizarre, » murmure Matt. Il passe les doigts sur le bureau, puis les porte à son nez. « Comme du métal.

— L'armoire est en métal.

— Pas le bon genre, répond Murdock. Celui-ci n'est… pas commun. Je ne l'ai jamais senti auparavant. »

Frank feuillette les dossiers jusqu'à trouver le bon nom.

_Poindexter, Benjamin._

Il sort le dossier et l'ouvre, jette un œil au contenu. Il y a un schéma de colonne vertébrale, ainsi que des notes rédigées à la main. _T8 & T9. _Il n'y a pas le temps pour étudier ça en profondeur. « Prends ça. » Il tend le dossier à Murdock. « Glisse-le sous ta veste ou quoi. »

Murdock acquiesce. « On se retrouve à l'église dans une demi-heure ?

— On ne devrait pas retourner là-bas, dit Frank. C'est trop évident. Et pas facile à défendre.

— J'espère toujours attraper Poindexter, dit Murdock. Si on pouvait le remettre au FBI - »

Frank renâcle. « On va vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant ?

— Je ne vois pas à quel autre moment. » Murdock est devant la porte, les bras croisés. « Écoute. Je comprends. Frank - j'étais là quand Poindexter a attaqué le Bulletin. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, et c'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre. Mais est-ce que tu crois que les familles de tous ceux qu'il a tués préféreraient voir la justice rendue - ou ne jamais savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ? Parce que si tu le tues, s'il se contente de disparaître, tous ces gens ne connaîtront jamais la paix. »

Frank respire. Il le faut. Inspire, expire, parce que ça touche à la corde sensible. Il a toujours été difficile d'argumenter avec Murdock parce qu'il croit chaque putain de mot qu'il prononce. Ce serait plus facile de se disputer avec un incroyant, avec quelqu'un qui pourrait hésiter, mais la foi est une chose avec laquelle on ne peut pas raisonner. Et Murdock a encore foi - en Dieu, en le système judiciaire, en la bonté globale de l'humanité.

Frank ne sait pas si ça l'énerve ou si ça le rend jaloux.

« Écoute, » commence-t-il à dire, avant de se taire.

Il y a un bourdonnement - et puis les lumières s'éteignent.

Frank cligne des yeux dans l'obscurité soudaine. Il tend la main vers l'interrupteur, le fait jouer plusieurs fois.

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a plus de courant ? » dit-il, et Murdock incline la tête.

« Pas de lumières à cet étage, » dit-il, et il ouvre la porte. Ils sortent ensemble - il y a quelques autres personnes qui passent la tête hors des bureaux, demandent si quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe. Quelques-uns allument leurs téléphones, s'en servent comme lampe torche.

« C'est un hôpital, dit doucement Frank. Il ne doit pas y avoir un générateur de secours ? »

Murdock commence à avancer vers les escaliers. Son visage est extrêmement pâle dans la pénombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Frank.

— Des coups de feu, dit Murdock. Deux étages en dessous. »

Le cœur de Frank s'emballe. « Où est Karen ?

— On lui faisait une échographie quand je l'ai laissée, » dit Murdock. Il déglutit. « En Obstétrique. Deux étages en dessous. »null


	9. Obscurcir

Les robes d'hôpital sont horribles.

Celui qui les a conçues était un sadique, conclut Karen en se regardant dans un miroir. Elle se sent plus découverte que si elle était simplement nue - et le tissu gratte. Mais bon, c'était le seul moyen d'entrer dans l'hôpital, ils ont besoin de plus d'informations sur Poindexter. La visite vaudra le coup… Du moins une fois que Karen en aura fini avec l'échographie, le check-up, les tests sanguins, et qui sait quoi d'autre.

Il se trouve que l'infirmière de garde aux Urgences ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque avec une journaliste qui pourrait écrire un article sur les pratiques de l'hôpital. Alors Karen passe des examens.

On la pousse en fauteuil jusqu'à la section Maternité, en dépit de ses protestations. Ses vêtements et son sac sont mis de côté dans la salle d'examen, et elle se retrouve sur une table, avec une gynécologue chaleureuse qui étale du gel sur son bas-ventre. « Première grossesse ? » demande-t-elle avec entrain. Karen acquiesce. « Eh bien, jetons un coup d'œil. »

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Karen tient le tirage d'une autre échographie. Elle va devoir commencer un album ou quelque chose comme ça. Sur cette image, le fœtus ressemble un peu moins à un avocat et un peu plus à petit alien.

« Ils deviennent plus mignons en grandissant, dit la femme en voyant Karen hausser les sourcils. Ils ressemblent moins à E.T. 

— Merci, dit sèchement Karen. Est-ce que tout semble bon ?

— Oui, et nous devrions avoir votre autorisation de sortie assez vite. Vous devriez vous reposer et vous hydrater - les étourdissements ne sont pas rares à ce stade de la grossesse, alors allez-y doucement. Vous ne voulez pas faire une autre chute. Rhabillez-vous, et quelqu'un vous raccompagnera. »

Karen acquiesce docilement, et quand la gynécologue est sortie, elle commence à enfiler ses vêtements. S'habiller est un soulagement.

Elle est en train de mettre une botte quand les lumières s'éteignent.

Karen se fige - il n'y a pas de fenêtre dans la salle, pas de source naturelle de lumière. Elle cherche son sac à tâtons, en tire son téléphone.

Elle le met en mode lampe torche et éclaire la pièce autour d'elle, pour se réorienter.

Y a-t-il une coupure de courant ? Elle ouvre la porte de la salle et sort dans le couloir - elle n'est pas la seule. Il y a plusieurs personnes, patients et personnel soignant, tous en train de s'éclairer avec leurs portables. « - se passe ? » dit une femme. Karen passe la bandoulière de son sac à son cou.

« Ça doit être un problème électrique quelconque.

— Est-ce que les hôpitaux ne sont pas censés avoir des générateurs de secours ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver aux personnes en train de se faire opérer ?

— Les générateurs sont au sous-sol, dit un autre médecin. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un va s'en occuper. »

Les infirmières font rentrer les patients dans leurs chambres avec pour consigne d'y rester. Probablement pour éviter d'autres accidents - Karen peut imaginer les bousculades dans le noir.

Karen ne rentre pas dans la salle d'examen.

Un picotement désagréable remonte le long de ses bras jusque sur ses épaules. Elle est debout sur le pas de la porte, et essaie d'écouter par-delà le bruit et les discussions.

Elle a appris à faire confiance à son instinct au fil des ans. Elle a traversé suffisamment d'épreuves terrifiantes pour reconnaître la façon dont son corps réagit - les muscles qui se contractent, l'impression de froid au bout de ses doigts, la façon dont tous ses sens semblent s'aiguiser.

Quelque chose cloche.

Karen glisse une main dans son sac, touche le pistolet dans la poche latérale. Elle est sûre qu'amener une arme dans un hôpital est probablement très mal vu, mais elle n'est pas stupide au point de se promener désarmée en ce moment. Ses doigts se referment sur la crosse, et elle regarde de chaque côté du couloir. Des escaliers. Elle devrait trouver des escaliers - les ascenseurs ne vont probablement pas fonctionner.

D'après leur plan, Matt était censé revenir à cet étage et ils devaient retourner ensemble à l'église, pour y retrouver Frank une demi-heure plus tard.

« Vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre, dit un infirmier en apercevant Karen. M'dame - »

Un bruit, et Karen se raidit.

Ce n'est pas la déflagration assourdissante d'un coup de feu - non, c'est moins sonore. Plus un souffle qu'une détonation.

Les coups de feu silencieux sont un oxymore.

Elle se rappelle la fois où Frank le lui a expliqué, un soir après avoir regardé un stupide film d'action. Ils étaient au lit, Frank avait passé un bras autour d'elle et elle se laissait bercer contre son torse. _Pas moyen de rendre complètement silencieux un truc aussi bruyant. Mais un silencieux peut l'étouffer, le rendre moins identifiable. Ça ne dure que le temps de quelques tirs, mais parfois, c'est tout ce qu'il faut_.

« Quelqu'un attaque l'hôpital, dit Karen à voix basse.

— Quoi ? » L'infirmier semble plus confus qu'effrayé. « M'dame, je suis sûr - »

Un cri retentit. Il déchire l'air, enflamme les moindres nerfs de Karen d'une décharge d'adrénaline, puis - il s'interrompt. Bien trop rapidement.

L'infirmier commence à trembler. Il regarde vers chaque extrémité du couloir, la mâchoire serrée.

« Ramène les patients dans leurs chambres, s'exclame-t-il à l'intention d'une autre infirmière. Appelle les flics. » Il tend une main vers Karen. « Retournez à l'intérieur. On s'en occupe - »

Karen ne le voit pas se produire. La lumière de son portable est dirigée vers le couloir, sous le mauvais angle. Elle ne regarde pas l'infirmier - pas avant de l'entendre hoqueter, alors elle ne le voit pas tressaillir.

Il y a un bruit - comme un impact de poing contre un mur. Sonore, mais pas si bruyant.

L'infirmier tombe et Karen bondit en arrière, son arme à la main. Elle voit la silhouette - tout au bout du couloir. Guère plus qu'une tache dans les ténèbres, vêtue d'un treillis noir. Mais elle sait que c'est lui - elle reconnaît sa démarche alors qu'il commence à approcher, avec la grâce d'un prédateur. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle fuie, à ce qu'elle se cache.

Karen lève son pistolet et tire.

Elle ne le touchera pas, elle le sait. Le tir à distance est une discipline plus appropriée aux fusils. Mais elle voit Poindexter tressauter, s'écarter de la ligne de tir. Comparée à son arme avec silencieux, celle de Karen est assourdissante.

On entend crier maintenant. Le son de la terreur s'élève dans le bâtiment, et Karen tente de l'ignorer.

Il est là pour elle. Il faut qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle s'enfuie avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé. Karen tire une nouvelle fois ; elle n'a pas amené de supplément de munitions, aussi chaque tir doit compter. Poindexter disparaît dans un autre couloir - probablement avec l'intention de prendre un chemin détourné pour venir lui barrer le passage.

Il faut qu'elle atteigne les escaliers.

Elle éteint la lumière de son téléphone ; c'est trop dangereux. Le pistolet braqué vers le sol, Karen recule, en essayant de se rappeler dans quelle direction se trouvent ces escaliers - sur sa droite, pense-t-elle. Elle avance rapidement, mais pas suffisamment pour risquer de trébucher. Elle tend l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui signalerait Poindexter, mais il y a des pleurs, des discussions étouffées, le fracas de personnes qui rencontrent un obstacle.

Karen prend un tournant - elle ne peut voir que des machines abandonnées et quelques portes. Elle poursuit dans cette direction ; il faut qu'elle mette de la distance entre elle et lui. C'est un jeu du chat et de la souris qu'elle ne peut pas gagner - mais il faut qu'elle s'échappe.

Pas seulement pour elle.

Elle prend un nouveau virage, jette un regard d'un côté, de l'autre -

Un bras se referme sur sa taille et Karen se retrouve plaquée contre le mur, un corps pressé contre le sien. Elle gronde et essaie de lever son arme, s'acharne sur le poignet de Poindexter pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

« Karen, » dit une voix grave, et elle se fige. Ce n'est pas Poindexter.

« Frank ? » murmure-t-elle. Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait poussée contre le mur, en s'interposant entre elle et le couloir. Elle posa sa main libre sur son torse, elle peut sentir les battements de son cœur sous la blouse.

« Il est ici.

— On sait, dit-il doucement. Murdock a entendu les premiers coups de feu.

— Il n'y a plus de courant, murmure-t-elle.

— J'ai remarqué, ouais.

— Je veux dire, et l'alimentation de secours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver aux personnes sous assistance respiratoire ? »

Elle le sent se raidir. « Merde.

— Où est Matt ?

— Il essaie de trouver Poindexter. L'obscurité ne le dérange pas. » La main de Frank se referme sur l'épaule de Karen. « Je vais te faire sortir d'ici.

— Mais pour le courant ? dit-elle. Les générateurs de secours sont au sous-sol - j'ai entendu quelqu'un le dire. On doit - »

Frank agit avant qu'elle puisse finir ; un instant, elle est en train de parler, le suivant Frank l'attire à lui et la pousse derrière un scanner. Elle entend quelque chose se briser - la vitre d'une salle d'examen, sans doute - et puis Frank tire. Elle sent la fumée et le métal brûlant, et puis il y a un bruit métallique. Des pas, et puis -

Une étincelle, puis une lumière rouge éclatante. Une torche de signalisation, jetée dans le couloir. Frank gronde et fait passer Karen derrière lui. Elle a l'impression d'être un mouton, guidé le long du couloir par un chien de berger particulièrement zélé. Dans la lumière et la fumée rouges, Karen voit Poindexter. Il a l'air tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar - le sourire d'un squelette sur le visage, et un couteau entre les doigts. « Allez, dit-il. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour vous et vous allez vous contenter de fuir ? »

Ils prennent un tournant, et Frank dit, « Va au sous-sol. Les escaliers sont juste après le coin, sur ta gauche. Rallume les générateurs si tu le peux. Si non, fuis.

— Frank -

— Je ne peux pas l'affronter et te protéger, » dit-il.

Ses sens lui semblent trop aiguisés - elle ne peut sentir et voir que fumée et rouge, étincelles et flammes. Il y a probablement des gens en train de mourir aux urgences, tout ça parce qu'un tueur l'a suivie jusqu'ici.

« Sois prudent, » dit-elle. D'une main elle trouve le bras de Frank - et le serre, fort. Il n'y a pas de temps pour un baiser ou des mots doux, pas quand chaque instant semble trop court et trop brusque.

Elle se détourne et court. Elle peut à peine distinguer la forme de la porte, mais sa main trouve la poignée et elle l'ouvre d'une poussée. L'air dans la cage d'escalier est moins enfumé, et elle se sent mieux dès que la porte se referme derrière elle. Et elle se déteste pour ça - parce qu'elle vient d'abandonner Frank au danger. Peu importe qu'il soit capable de s'en sortir seul ; elle a perdu trop de monde à cause de Poindexter pour ne pas avoir peur.

Elle rallume la lampe de son téléphone et descend les escaliers quatre à quatre. Enfin, elle voit la porte qui indique le sous-sol et l'ouvre. L'air est humide et un peu trop chaud, comme dans une chaufferie. Karen éclaire autour d'elle avec le portable, passe devant des tuyaux et des salles de stockage, des machines qui ont l'air d'avoir leur place dans des musées - vieux appareils IRM et d'autres équipements qu'elle n'arrive pas à identifier.

Elle trouve les générateurs après ce qui semble être une éternité.

Il y a un homme mort à côté. Relativement âgé et vêtu d'un uniforme de l'entretien, et Karen est prise d'une envie de vomir en le voyant.

« Merde, » souffle-t-elle. Poindexter doit être venu ici en premier, pour désactiver les générateurs de secours. Elle contourne le corps, essaie de ne pas inspirer trop profondément. Les générateurs sont énormes - comme une cabane à outils, derrière un grillage. Le cadenas est brisé, et Karen entre, en dirigeant la lumière vers le tableau de contrôle. Elle glisse son arme dans son sac et commence à inspecter la machinerie.

Tout a l'air compliqué et incompréhensible - jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre un panneau et voie un interrupteur - _On, Auto, Off_.

Il est en position _Off_.

Karen tend la main vers l'interrupteur, mais alors elle entend quelqu'un bouger derrière elle.

Merde.

Karen se laisse tomber, presse une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son souffle. Elle a toujours son arme, mais elle est dans son sac et -

« Karen ? »

Elle s'effondre presque de soulagement. « Matt ? » La forme familière de Matt avance dans la lumière du téléphone. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dit-il.

— Je remets le courant. » Elle jette un œil vers les générateurs. « Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

— Je suis Poindexter.

— Tu l'as perdu, dit-elle. Il est à l'étage, avec Frank.

— Non, dit Matt, il n'y est pas. »

Ces mots tombent dans l'espace entre eux, et la respiration de Karen s'accélère.

« Il faut que tu partes d'ici, dit Matt. Va-t’en et -

— Juste une seconde, » dit-elle.

Parce qu'elle ne peut pas laisser des gens mourir ici - il ne peut pas y avoir un autre massacre comme au Bulletin. Karen se retourne vers le générateur, inspire à fond, se saisit du levier et le remet en position _On_ d'un coup sec. Il y a un grondement venu de l'intérieur, puis le rugissement de la machinerie. Pendant un instant, Karen n'est pas sûre d'avoir fait la moindre différence - puis une rangée de lampes de secours s'allume le long du sol. Karen laisse échapper un rire soulagé, incrédule, que même elle ne peut entendre. Elle regarde Matt ; il a l'air de grincer des dents à cause du vacarme.

Puis elle voit la silhouette contourner le générateur - dans son treillis noir, l'arme au poing.

Elle n'a pas le temps de prendre son flingue.

Karen se saisit de Matt et tombe, l'attire au sol avec elle. Elle sent la balle déchirer sa veste, avec un vilain petit tiraillement, et puis elle fuit, à quatre pattes, en essayant de rester aussi bas que possible, toujours agrippée à Matt. Il peine mais il la suit, le visage marqué par la peur et la frustration. Matt ne semble pas capable de percevoir Poindexter, pas avec les vibrations et le bruit. Et c'est probablement pour ça que Dex avait saboté les générateurs.

Ça faisait partie de son plan. Karen se dépêche de faire le tour du générateur, pour essayer de mettre quelque chose entre eux et -

Une balle ricoche sur un coin de la machine. Matt tressaille sous ses doigts et elle dit son nom - qui se perd dans le tumulte. Il titube mais continue d'avancer, et ensemble ils se précipitent vers les escaliers. Karen fouille dans son sac, referme les doigts sur la crosse de son pistolet. Elle le sort de la poche, tire deux fois dans la direction d'où ils viennent - ce n'est guère qu'un tir de couverture, pas vraiment censé toucher quoi que ce soit, mais avec un peu de chance Poindexter réfléchira à deux fois avant de se ruer à leur poursuite.

Les lumières de secours sont allumées dans l'escalier, et Karen est à bout de souffle quand ils arrivent à l'étage. Le son du générateur s'évanouit derrière eux, et Karen demande, « Tu as été touché ? »

Matt halète. « Une égratignure - à la hanche. Ça va aller. »

Un coup d'œil, et elle voit du sang couler le long de sa jambe de pantalon. Il n'y a rien qu'ils peuvent y faire pour le moment, pas avec Dex sur leurs talons. Karen pousse la porte du palier et s'avance dans le couloir. Son regard se porte d'un côté, de l'autre - c'est le chaos. Le personnel soignant se précipite de chambre en chambre, des bébés hurlent, et des gens crient. La lumière est revenue, du moins en partie. Le ronron apaisant des machines est de retour, et Karen espère que les patients sous respirateur ou au bloc s'en tireront.

Il n'empêche qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est en sûreté ici.

« Il faut qu'on les évacue, dit Matt, clairement sur la même longueur d'onde. Poindexter n'éprouve aucun remords à tuer des civils. Il faut qu'on - »

Pour la troisième fois de sa vie, Karen brise la vitre d'une alarme incendie et tire sur le levier. Aussitôt, le hurlement de la sirène retentit dans le couloir.

« - Ça fonctionne, » dit Matt par-dessus le vacarme. Il sourit, et son sourire a quelque chose d'une lame. Il ne semble pas sentir la douleur de sa blessure ; le chaos et la violence semblent faire ressortir quelque chose chez lui - quelque chose de tranchant, d'affûté, qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu qu'au tribunal. Matt Murdock est peut-être un croyant et un protecteur, mais ceci, c'est encore une autre chose qu'elle sait à son sujet : il s'épanouit pleinement dans cette situation. Il vit pour le combat, tout autant que Frank.

« Trouve Frank, dit-il. Partez d'ici. Je vais attendre Poindexter.

— Matt -

— C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à ça, dit Matt. Je lui ai dit pour Julie - je l'ai poussé à bout. Si quelqu'un doit avoir à gérer ça, c'est moi. » Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Karen. « Sors d'ici. Rassemble autant de monde que tu peux, et fais les sortir. »

Elle serre les dents. Matt la connaît suffisamment bien pour jouer de son désir d'empêcher que d'autres soient blessés dans la bataille. Elle acquiesce, dit nerveusement, « Ne le laisse pas te tuer. »

Le sourire de Matt se fait plus tranchant encore. « Il n'y arrivera pas. »

Quelque chose explose près de l'oreille de Karen - elle crie, tombe à genoux. Il y a quelque chose dans ses cheveux, qui lui entaille l'oreille droite, et elle passe frénétiquement la main sur sa tête. Un instant, elle se demande si elle a pris une balle, puis elle voit le panneau SORTIE explosé qui crache des étincelles au-dessus d'elle. Des fils s'en échappent, il y a du verre tout autour d'elle.

Poindexter l'a pris pour cible. Un coup de semonce. Un chat jouant avec sa proie. Il se tient à moins de dix mètres d'elle, dans une posture complètement détendue.

« Vas-y, » crache Matt, et il se rue vers Poindexter. Il lance un bâton, le fait rebondir sur le mur - et il tape dans le poignet de Dex. Son flingue tombe à terre, et puis Matt est sur lui et ses poings volent, trop vite pour que les yeux de Karen puissent les suivre. Dex riposte, moins gracieux mais presque aussi agile, pare avec un avant-bras, esquive lestement une autre attaque et porte un coup à la cuisse blessée de Matt. Karen lève son arme, mais ils sont trop proches. Elle n'est pas assez confiante dans sa capacité à ne pas toucher Matt. Avec un juron, elle abaisse son pistolet et tourne les talons.

Il y a encore quelques personnes dans le couloir - une femme dans un fauteuil roulant, visiblement en train d'accoucher, accompagnée par une autre femme qui saigne de la tête. Elle doit avoir été touchée par les éclats de verre du panneau.

« Là, dit Karen en prenant le contrôle du fauteuil. Je m'en occupe - appuyez sur votre blessure à la tête. » Elle retire sa veste et la lui tend. La femme acquiesce, hébétée, et obéit. Toutes les trois descendent le couloir aussi vite qu'elles le peuvent, c’est-à-dire, pas assez vite. Karen peut sentir le regard de Dex peser sur elle, et elle n'a qu'une envie, se précipiter derrière le coin pour mettre quelque chose entre elle et son attention.

« Ka - »

Elle entend l'avertissement de Matt une fraction de seconde avant le sifflement.

Un objet dur, métallique, frappe de la chair. Karen attend que la douleur, la torture se manifeste - mais alors la femme à côté d'elle pousse un cri et s'effondre.

Il y a un bout de tuyau enfoncé dans le haut de son dos. Elle ne cesse d'essayer de l'atteindre, comme pour l'arracher. L'odeur de sang et de métal atteint Karen dans une vague de nausée ; il lui faut respirer par la bouche. « Merde, dit-elle. Ne - n'y touchez pas. »

La femme halète, et Karen n'a jamais vraiment cru qu'il soit possible de sentir la peur - mais elle comprend maintenant ce que Matt doit vouloir dire quand il parle de percevoir les émotions. Cette femme irradie la panique, qui la cloue sur place.

La femme enceinte siffle « Aidez-la - je peux marcher. » Elle commence à se lever, un bras passé autour de son ventre, sa robe d'hôpital glissant sur une de ses épaules. Elle souffre visiblement, mais son visage exprime la détermination. Karen prend l'autre femme par son bras valide, essaie de la remettre sur ses pieds. Elles avancent ensemble, maladroitement, lentement, et Karen écoute les sons de la lutte derrière elles, et hait chaque seconde qui passe sans qu'elle puisse aider.

C'est seulement quand elles arrivent aux escaliers que Karen se rend exactement compte de la galère dans laquelle elles se trouvent - les ascenseurs ne fonctionnent pas ; les générateurs ne servent qu'à alimenter le nécessaire en cas d'urgence. Et Karen porte déjà une femme ; l'autre transpire et vacille à chaque pas. « Merde, souffle Karen. Merde, merde - »

Elles n'arriveront pas à descendre - tout ce qu'elles peuvent espérer faire, c'est mettre un peu de distance entre elles et Poindexter. « Allez, on va tourner là, allez. » Ensemble, elles titubent le long d'un autre couloir, jusqu'à ce que les jambes de la femme blessée cessent de la porter et qu'elle tombe sur le linoléum.

Des coups de feu résonnent derrière elles. Karen sursaute, puis lève les yeux. À la lueur de l'éclairage de secours, Frank est en tout point le Punisher - reflets de lumière rouge sur l'angle de sa mâchoire glabre, yeux sombres comme des pépites de granit, bouche crispée par la colère. Il se meut comme une force de la nature.

Son regard tombe sur elle, et elle le voit se détendre très légèrement. Puis il fait feu, à deux reprises, gronde, et dit, « Je l'ai touché à l'épaule. Il s'enfuit. »

Karen se laisse aller contre le mur, le souffle court. « Matt ?

— Il le suit. » L'attention de Frank passe du couloir, jonché de débris et de verre brisé, à Karen et aux deux autres femmes. Il hésite, moins d'une seconde. « Allez, il faut qu'on les fasse sortir. »

Frank glisse son flingue dans son holster, puis tend les bras vers la femme blessée. Il la soulève aussi délicatement qu'il le peut, tandis que karen passe un bras autour des épaules de la femme enceinte. Le rythme est toujours lent, mais ils parviennent au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a d'autres personnes dans l'escalier - certaines plus âgées, d'autres plus jeunes et en larmes. D'autres soignants à l'air sinistre entraînent des patients avec eux, et dans sa blouse, Frank se mêle à eux suffisamment bien pour que personne ne le regarde à deux fois.

Ils sortent par une porte secondaire, et Karen entend les plaintes des sirènes, voit les flashs des gyrophares. Son cœur bat la chamade, mais Frank porte la femme blessée jusqu'à l'un des urgentistes, et aide à l'installer sur un brancard. Il y a des policiers partout, qui parlent dans leurs radios, armes en mains, et regroupent les arrivants en une seule file. Karen avance péniblement avec tous les autres, et s'adresse à Frank dès qu'elle le peut.

« On ne peut pas rester ici, » dit-elle, éperdue. Il est trop reconnaissable maintenant - visage rasé, blouse tachée de sang. Même si son pistolet est hors de la vue des autres, il ressemble toujours à un soldat.

Frank acquiesce sèchement. Sa main vient se poser dans le dos de Karen, et ils se dirigent vers le parking d'un pas rapide. Dieu merci, ils n'attirent pas l'attention. Tout le monde essaie de quitter l'hôpital, en larmes, en sang, en panique - c'est horrible, et Karen se sent malade en regardant tous les autres. Elle ne sait pas combien il y a eu de victimes collatérales, combien de vies a prises Poindexter, mais il y aura d'autres morts. Il y en a toujours, quand il est impliqué.

Ils arrivent à la voiture de Karen. Par miracle, son sac est toujours sur son épaule, et elle commence à fouiller dedans à la recherche de ses clés. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'elle n'arrive pas à les attraper.

Les mains de Frank viennent recouvrir les siennes. Il les presse gentiment, et c'est comme si les tremblements remontaient le long de ses bras pour se propager à tout son corps. Elle ne peut cesser de trembler, et puis elle est pressée contre la poitrine de Frank, sa voix douce à son oreille. « Hey, hey. Tout va bien, on va bien.

— Tous ces gens, souffle-t-elle. Merde. Merde. On l'a amené ici, on l'a conduit - »

Frank ne répond rien, et les mots de Karen se dissolvent dans un sanglot.

Les hormones. Ce doit être les hormones. Elle parvient finalement à extraire ses clés, et Frank s'en saisit. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas en état de conduire pour le moment. « Matt, dit-elle.

— On suit le plan, dit Frank. On se retrouve à l'église. Murdock peut se débrouiller tout seul. Il faut qu'on parte avant que le site soit complètement bouclé. »

Karen acquiesce, et monte dans la voiture.

Ils arrivent à l'église environ une heure plus tard. Frank a insisté pour prendre encore un autre détour, et le temps qu'ils arrivent, Karen se sent un peu plus en possession de ses moyens. Ils entrent par cette porte de côté, évitent tous les fidèles qui pourraient les voir. Frank porte toujours sa blouse ensanglantée et les vêtements de Karen sont également fichus. Du verre lui a entaillé l'oreille droite, qui est encroûtée de sang. Ils ont l'air de sortir d'une zone de guerre - c'est aussi l'impression qu'ils en ont. Une des sœurs les aperçoit et dit, « Salle de bains. Je vais chercher Sœur Maggie. »

Frank approuve de la tête. « Merci, m'dame. »

Karen finit assise sur le couvercle des toilettes pendant que Frank examine son oreille, et extrait délicatement un éclat de verre. « J'espère que tu souhaitais un autre piercing ici, parce que tu en as un. »

Elle renâcle, et c'est bon d'être capable de rire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. « Je n'ai jamais été trop portée sur les piercings. Je ne suis pas fan des aiguilles. »

Une fois qu'ils sont lavés et habillés de frais, ils trouvent Sœur Maggie devant la salle de bains. « Est-ce que Matt est ici ? » demande Karen, alors que son cœur s'emballe.

Maggie acquiesce. « Il est arrivé il y a deux minutes. Il est descendu - vous devriez le rejoindre. »

Ils descendent les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol où ils ont passé la nuit. Matt est assis sur un des lits, en boxer et t-shirt. Elle peut voir l'endroit où la balle l'a touché - elle a creusé un sillon le long de sa hanche, mais ça ne saigne plus beaucoup. Matt grimace en versant un verre d'eau sur la plaie.

« Hey, » dit Karen, soulagée.

Matt sourit, mais l'expression est forcée. « Hey. Super, vous vous en êtes sortis tous les deux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Frank. Sans un mot, il va vers la trousse de premiers soins ouverte sur la table de chevet, et en tire un bandage propre.

« Il s'est enfui, » dit Matt. Il tressaille quand Frank appuie sur la plaie. « Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des objets vers les patients, et il fallait que je bloque ses tirs. Pas pu en placer un moi-même. Il est finalement parti par une issue à l'écart, a abattu deux officiers de police qui s'approchaient de lui, puis a pris une de leurs voitures.

— Merde. » Karen croise les bras sur son ventre. « Il est toujours dans la nature ?

— Oui. » Matt fouille dans sa veste et en tire un dossier froissé. « Mais nous avons ceci. Peut-être qu'on en obtiendra quelques réponses. »

Karen s'empare du dossier et l'ouvre avec impatience. Il y a des radios, et des tonnes de notes manuscrites.

Ceci - elle peut travailler avec. Des informations à analyser.

« Une chose que je sais, dit Matt, c'est qu'il avait une odeur de métal.

— Il avait des armes sur lui, » dit Karen, mais Matt secoue la tête.

« C'était l'odeur de métal qu'il y avait dans le bureau du chirurgien, répond-il. Je n'ai jamais… C’est une odeur que je n'avais encore jamais sentie. C'est étrange. Et la façon dont il a réagi quand je l'ai frappé - j'ai porté quelques coups qui auraient dû au moins le blesser, mais c'est comme s'il n'avait rien senti. Peut-être qu'il prend quelque chose.

— Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, dit Karen en tournant une autre page. Peut-être qu'on devrait - »

Il y a un bruit venant des escaliers. Karen lève les yeux pour voir Sœur Maggie s'avancer vers eux. Elle a les lèvres pincées. « Vous devriez mettre les infos. »

Karen sort son téléphone de sa poche et vérifie plutôt son Twitter - elle suit suffisamment de journalistes pour que ça soit quasiment la même chose.

Le premier tweet qu'elle voit est -

Elle vacille.

Titube, puis se retrouve assise sur un des lits. « Karen ? dit Frank en s'approchant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Karen ne peut pas répondre. Elle n'a tout simplement plus de mots. Alors elle lui tend son téléphone. Il le prend, et elle voit son expression passer de l'inquiétude à la surprise.

LE PUNISHER ATTAQUE UN HÔPITAL - UNE REPORTER DU BULLETIN L'AIDE À S'ÉCHAPPER ?

Et au-dessous est une photo.

Quelqu'un doit l'avoir prise avec son portable dans le parking de l'hôpital.

Frank et Karen, enlacés et couverts de sang.


	10. Résolution

Karen Page est sur un quai, au bord de la rivière.

Elle a son téléphone à la main. Il affiche quarante-sept messages reçus.

Les dix premiers sont de Foggy - tous largement parsemés de jurons et de demandes de savoir si elle va bien. Ensuite vient Ellison. Elle n'a pas lu ceux-là ; elle ne veut pas les lire. D'autres sont de collègues, quelques-uns de connaissances, et certains numéros sont inconnus. La photo de Frank et elle s'est retrouvée sur tous les sites de news de la région de New York, et ses mentions Twitter ressemblent à un brasier. Elle envisage de fermer son compte, mais ce serait un aveu de culpabilité.

Elle balaie l'écran du pouce, quitte Twitter. Le téléphone sonne - il sonne par intermittence depuis près de deux heures. Elle n'a pas décroché.

Cette fois, elle reconnaît le nom sur son écran.

_Brett Mahoney._

Elle envisage de le laisser finir sur sa boîte vocale déjà pleine, puis secoue la tête. Elle appuie sur _accepter_ et porte le téléphone à son oreille. « Hey, Brett.

— Karen. » Il semble soulagé. « Dieu merci. Vous allez bien ? Je sais que vous étiez à l'hôpital - j'ai vu quelques-unes des photos.

— Je vais bien. » Alors même qu'elle prononce les mots, elle se demande si c'est la vérité. Elle se sent détachée de tout.

« Il faut que vous veniez, » dit Brett. Et il semble si sincère qu'elle en a un pincement au cœur. « Écoutez, ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital - on peut arranger ça. Vous ferez une déclaration -

— Il n'a pas fait ça, vous le savez, » dit-elle.

Brett est silencieux un moment. « Vraiment, Karen ?

— Vous êtes un flic, dit-elle. Et un bon. » Elle le pense à plus d'un titre - parce que Brett fait bien son travail, et est un homme bien. « Vous savez que ce n'est pas son mode opératoire.

— Tout ce que je sais, dit fermement Brett, c'est qu'il y a de multiples témoignages et des photos du Punisher à l'hôpital, une histoire de sabotage et de coups de feu. Si vous l'avez aidé - Karen, je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois. S'il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que je devrais savoir - merde. Est-ce qu'il essaie de se faire Poindexter lui-même ? C'est ça qu'il s'est passé ? »

Karen ne répond rien, ce qui est une réponse suffisante.

« C'est ce que les flics sont censés faire, dit Brett. Pas les justiciers. Et je comprends bien, il a un faible pour vous. Mais - » Il s'interrompt, puis continue. « Karen, il faut que vous veniez au poste. On vous mettra sous protection. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui pour vous protéger. On peut le faire. »

Karen laisse échapper un tout petit rire.

« Je suis censée croire, dit-elle, que je ne vais pas être balancée dans une salle d'interrogatoire à l'instant où j'entre dans le poste ? »

Il y a un autre silence, et Karen peut l'interpréter aussi bien que Mahoney.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle.

— Karen. » Cette fois il y a une note d'avertissement dans sa voix. « Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne venez pas.

— Vous avez déjà fouillé mon appartement ? Parlé à mes voisins ? » dit-elle vivement.

Silence, puis une inspiration.

« Karen, » dit-il. Il n'arrête pas de répéter son prénom, comme s'il essayait de lui rappeler qu'ils sont assez proches pour ça. « Il y a d'autres policiers qui ne seront pas aussi polis que je le suis maintenant. Je vous demande de venir.

— Alors vous n'êtes pas en train de tracer cet appel ?

— Bien sûr que si. » Cette fois Brett a l'air un peu en colère. « Je sais exactement où vous êtes. Le fait que la police n'ait pas investi les quais - c'est parce que je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, et que vous voulez faire ce qui est juste. Venez au poste. Parlez-moi de Castle. Et si vous ne voulez pas le faire parce qu'il le faut, faites-le pour vous. Protégez-vous, protégez votre enfant. Je ne peux pas vous aider comme ça. Pas tant que vous vous baladez en aidant un meurtrier avéré. Nous avons toujours l'ordre de tirer s'il le faut, et je ne veux pas que vous preniez une balle perdue. »

Une part d'elle a envie de l'écouter. Elle veut expliquer à Mahoney, tout lui dire. La confession est quelque chose de puissant, et elle sait pourquoi Matt s'y rend toutes les semaines.

« Je suis désolée, Brett, dit-elle. Mais je ne vais pas venir. Pas maintenant. Et pas sans un avocat.

— Parlez-moi, Karen. Juste - dites-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi le protégez-vous ? »

Son regard dérive vers la rivière. « Je vous ai dit pourquoi. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé. Vous m'avez donné la moitié de votre sandwich. »

Elle ne peut pas s'approcher davantage de la vérité - et Brett Mahoney est un homme intelligent. Il lui faut à peu près trois secondes - elle entend quand la nature du silence change. S'alourdit. Se fait tendu.

« Jésus Christ. » C'est tout juste un murmure. « Karen - il n'est pas…

— Faites attention, Brett, dit-elle. Poindexter est dangereux. »

Elle met fin à l'appel. Ses mains tremblent légèrement quand elle ramène le bras en arrière et lance le téléphone aussi loin qu'elle le peut dans la rivière.

Elle marche le long du quai, jusqu'à rejoindre la voiture qui l'attend. Elle est empruntée, pas volée. C'est ce que proclame Frank, du moins.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » dit-elle.

Matt est assis à l'arrière, à côté du sac à dos que Frank a pris dans leur appartement.

Ils ne pourront jamais y retourner - ce qui veut dire que tout ce qu'ils possèdent est dans ce sac à dos. Les mains de Frank sont stables sur le volant. « On ne peut pas retourner à l'église, dit-il. Ils peuvent remonter la localisation de ton téléphone jusque-là.

— Logique, dit Karen.

— Très bien, dit Matt. Alors, où est ta base super-secrète ?

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire, dit Matt, que tu t'es foutu de moi pour nous avoir cachés dans une église. Et que tu nous as amenés. À une autre église.

— Techniquement, dit Frank en posant le sac dans un coin de la pièce, c'est le sous-sol d'une église. J'ai demandé à un ami si on pouvait s'en servir. » Il prend deux des chaises pliantes accrochées au mur et les installe. « Hé. » Sa voix s'adoucit, et Karen sait qu'il s'adresse à elle. « Assieds-toi une seconde, d'accord ? Curtis a dit qu'il était en route. Je lui ai demandé de ramener de quoi manger. Et puis on décidera ce qu'on va faire. » Il quitte la pièce à grands pas, probablement pour inspecter les alentours.

Karen ne s'assied pas. Elle se sent perdue et agitée ; elle ne cesse de chercher un téléphone qui n'est plus là.

Elle a l'impression d'avoir tranché plusieurs artères majeures de sa vie - et de la regarder se vider de son sang.

Parce que là est le truc : on ne peut pas avoir travaillé pour un cabinet juridique et ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'implique la protection d'un meurtrier de masse.

Matt le sait - il s'est fait grave depuis qu'elle a lu les tweets à voix haute, depuis qu'ils ont quitté précipitamment l'autre église. « Karen, dit-il. Je vais aller faire un tour. Voir si je peux… Je ne sais pas. Entendre quelques trucs. Je serai là vers six heures, okay ? »

En d'autres mots, il veut aller espionner quelques flics.

Elle acquiesce. Une ombre d'inquiétude passe sur le visage de Matt ; elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'il peut sentir émaner d'elle, mais ça le pousse à s'approcher, à poser une main sur son bras. « Je vais faire tout ce que je peux, dit-il doucement. Tu sais que je tiens à toi, Karen. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu choisisses, je serai de ton côté. »

La gorge de Karen est trop serrée pour lui répondre à voix haute, alors elle le prend plutôt dans ses bras. Il lui rend son étreinte, et durant quelques secondes, c'est comme s'ils étaient plus jeunes de plusieurs années. À une époque moins compliquée, un endroit bien plus familier.

Matt quitte la pièce en déployant sa canne. Elle écoute le bruit de ses pas, puis le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme.

Tout a changé.

Tout _va_ changer.

Karen s'assied sur une des chaises métalliques, en fixant vaguement une croix pendue au mur, et pour une fois dans sa vie, elle n'a pas de plan.

Elle entend arriver Curtis ; Frank et lui parlent doucement dans le couloir quelques minutes. Karen ne saisit que quelques morceaux de la discussion, elle n'écoute qu'à moitié et se sent trop engourdie pour vraiment s'y intéresser.

« - te connais, mec. Ne fais rien de stupide.

— Stupide comme quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais c'est de toi qu'on parle, Frank. Tu trouveras quelque chose. »

Un rire rauque. « Merci. »

Curtis entre, avec un sac en papier. Il sourit à Karen, et elle lui rend son sourire automatiquement. Elle aime bien Curtis, vraiment. Il est l'un de ces gars qui sont sincèrement bons, et elle apprécie de parler avec lui. « Salut, toi, dit-il. J'ai entendu dire que tu es célèbre.

— Trop célèbre, répond-elle. Je suis désolée de t'embarquer là-dedans. »

Curtis rit. « Ça ? C'est rien. Sur la liste de tout ce que Frank m'a demandé de faire, aller chercher de la bouffe et lui procurer un endroit où se cacher pour quelques heures, ça compte pour du beurre.

— Où est-il ?

— Je lui ai dit d'aller faire du café, dit Curtis. Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait discuter une minute ou deux. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, mais ça ne tient pas. Elle désigne vaguement la pièce. « Tu crois que j'ai besoin de parler de quelque chose ? »

Il acquiesce. « On en a tous besoin. C'est ce que j'ai appris, en venant ici, semaine après semaine. Peu importe qui tu es, ce que tu as fait. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Parfois, ça ne peut pas être la personne la plus proche de nous. Parce que nous avons peur de la blesser. Alors on se tait, on ravale ce qui nous fait du mal. Toi - tu as cette expression sur ton visage qui dit que tu tiens tout juste. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que si tu as besoin de parler… Quoi que tu dises, ça reste entre nous. »

C'est un petit discours si sincère que Karen se prend à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Hormones, dit-elle quand elle peut parler. Merde, je pleurniche devant les pubs de pâtée pour chiens ces jours-ci. Il suffit d'un rien. »

Il se contente de la regarder, assis à quelques pas d'elle. Elle prend quelques instants pour essayer de composer une réponse.

« Partout où je vais, dit-elle finalement, il y a des cadavres sur mon passage. Chaque fois, putain. C'est ma faute. » Sa voix se brise et elle doit détourner le regard. « J'ai l'impression d'être un genre de toxine, qui dévore les vies des gens autour de moi. Et je me demande si Frank ne s'en serait pas mieux tiré s'il n'était pas resté avec moi. »

Curtis se redresse dans sa chaise. « Je me rappelle un peu après que Frank a eu fini d'éliminer ces gangs, quand il essayait de vivre à nouveau comme une personne normale. Je lui ai demandé ce qui le rendrait heureux et il m'a dit que le bonheur, c'est un coup de latte dans les couilles en suspens. C'est pour ça qu'il évitait tout ce qui pouvait le retenir, toute implication. » Il désigne Karen du menton. « Tu sais ce que tu es pour lui ? »

Un frisson la parcourt.

« Une seconde chance, dit Curtis. Enfin, plutôt une troisième chance. Il a essayé d'avoir une vie normale après la fusillade du carrousel, mais il y a eu Amy et Billy et - merde, je sais même pas à combien de chances il en est maintenant. Franchement, quand il a quitté New York il y a deux ans - j'ai cru que c'était fini. Frank Castle est mort, vive le Punisher. » Il secoue la tête. « Mais il est revenu. Et ce n'était pas pour moi, ou New York, ou même pour cette gamine qu'il a passé tant de temps à essayer de protéger. Il est revenu pour toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire, Curtis ? »

Leurs regards se croisent. « Je dis que revenir et choisir de rester est probablement ce que Frank a jamais fait de plus effrayant. Mais il l'a fait, parce qu'il a pensé que tu en vaux la peine, et je pense qu'il a fait le bon choix. »

Il y a des larmes dans le rire de Karen. « Et comment tu sais ça ?

— Parce que, dit-il, en cet instant quelqu'un veut te voir morte, et tout ce à quoi tu arrives à penser c'est aux personnes autour de toi qui se font blesser. »

Ça la fait taire.

Curtis sourit, l'air content de lui. « Tu le rends heureux, tu sais ça ? »

Elle toussote. « Il avait l'air ravi la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

— Bon, peut-être pas en ce moment, admet Curtis. Là maintenant, il est absolument terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de vous perdre, toi et… » Il fait un geste vague en direction du ventre de Karen. « Vous avez choisi un prénom ?

— On l'appelle Avocat, » dit Karen, en parvenant à garder son sérieux, même quand Curtis tique. Il essaie de toute évidence de faire un effort poli pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il pense de ce nom.

Frank entre dans la pièce, porteur de deux tasses de café.

« Tu as viré hipster, avec ou sans barbe, » dit Curtis en prenant une des tasses.

Frank le regarde, confus.

* * *

Curtis s'éclipse après vingt petites minutes en disant à Frank qu'il va monter la garde et en prenant un sandwich avec lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tous nos amis ont un truc avec les toits ? » demanda Karen.

Frank déballe la nourriture ; on dirait que Curtis s'est arrêté à un restau vietnamien. « Parce que mon ami s'est entraîné avec des fusils snipers et que le tien aime jouer à se déguiser. »

Karen rit. « Je suis presque sûre qu'à ce stade, ce sont tous les deux nos amis.

— Murdock pourrait ne pas être d'accord.

— Matt aime être ami avec tout le monde. » Elle se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Enfin, sauf avec le gars qui s'occupe du courrier dans son immeuble. »

Frank rit, et Karen se rappelle les mots prononcés par Curtis quelques minutes auparavant : _tu le rends heureux._

Seigneur, elle l'espère.

« Tu veux les nouilles ou le riz ? » demande Frank en présentant deux boîtes en carton.

L'estomac de Karen se retourne à cette idée. Le stress a tendance à tuer son appétit - ce qui n'était pas un problème quand elle était journaliste au bord de la deadline et vivait seule. Frank a fait plus pour garder sa cuisine bien approvisionnée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. « J'ai pas vraiment faim. »

Le front de Frank se plisse avec l'inquiétude. « Tu devrais manger quelque chose.

— Je vais bien. »

Il n'insiste pas, ce qui est une des choses qu'elle aime chez lui. Il prend la boîte de riz, et ça la fait sourire. Généralement, elle préfère les nouilles. « Comment tu te sens, sinon ? »

Karen prend le temps d'y réfléchir. « Plutôt normale. Pas de remontées acides, en tout cas. » Elle glisse une main dans sa poche et lui tend une feuille froissée. « Tiens - les docteurs m'ont donné ça quand ils m'ont examinée ce matin. Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que c'était seulement ce matin. »

Frank lui prend le papier. L'échographie ne ressemble plus tellement à un avocat - plutôt à un alien. Ou à un de ces jouets à grosse tête.

Il en suit le contour du bout du doigt. Elle regarde différentes émotions traverser son visage : de l'émerveillement, un bref sourire, puis quelque chose de plus dur. Comme de la détermination. Il lui rend le bout de papier. Elle peut sans problème deviner ce qu'il pense : que Poindexter va mourir d'une mort sanglante. Probablement broyé jusqu'aux os. Ce qui lui rappelle -

« On devrait étudier son dossier, dit-elle. Tu l'as toujours ?

— J'ai mis les papiers dans le sac à dos. »

Elle en tire le dossier et l'ouvre, commence à le feuilleter. Elle passe la première page - il n'y a que les informations de base sur Poindexter et une description de sa blessure. Elle tourne une autre page, qui est l'opinion d'un autre chirurgien disant que les vertèbres brisées sont irréparables. Quelques radios. Une IRM. Et puis -

_Chirurgie expérimentale_

Sa respiration s'accélère et elle se penche au-dessus de la page, parcourant les mots. Du Cogmium. C'était ce que Matt devait avoir senti sur Poindexter. Son squelette est renforcé avec du métal. Ce qui ne semble pas si étrange - après tout, on soigne des os cassés avec des broches en titane. Mais ceci, ça doit être différent.

Avant qu'elle puisse en lire plus, le téléphone de Frank sonne. C'est un téléphone prépayé - un modèle à clapet bon marché. Le téléphone de Pete Castiglione a fini dans une poubelle après que Frank a marché dessus à plusieurs reprises.

« Ouais ? » dit Frank. Puis, « Non, c'est bon. C'est Murdock, dit-il en refermant le téléphone. Il est de retour. Curtis voulait être sûr qu'il était avec nous. »

Karen pose le dossier sur l'autre chaise, et se lève quand Matt entre. Il ne s'est pas embêté à faire semblant avec la canne, et il est un peu essoufflé. Comme s'il avait couru jusqu'ici.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit-elle.

Matt déglutit. « Je me suis suffisamment approché de quelques flics pour écouter leur radio. Il y a - Il y a un mandat d'arrêt au nom de Karen. »

Karen est frappée d'étourdissement, et elle se force à s'asseoir. La chaise en métal semble toujours instable sous elle, comme si elle était à bord d'un bateau en pleine mer.

« Pour quoi ? » La voix de Frank n'est guère plus qu'un grondement.

« Elle est accusée de complicité, dit Matt. Pour deux meurtres au premier degré. »

Karen laisse échapper un rire - mais c'est un horrible petit son. Le faible écho d'un rire. « Lesquels ?

— Deux hommes dans un diner, on dirait, » dit Matt. Il s'appuie contre le mur, en se voûtant légèrement, comme s'il ne voulait pas être celui qui annonce la nouvelle. « Et ce sont juste les charges qu'ils ont réussi à rassembler en moins de six heures. Même si tout le tapage autour de l'hôtel avec le poseur de bombes semble s'être calmé, Frank est toujours recherché pour le meurtre de la procureur Reyes. En plus de tous les meurtres originels. Une fois qu'ils auront arrêté Karen, l'accusation sera capable d'ajouter plus de charges à la pile.

— Je n'ai pas tué Reyes - dit vivement Frank.

— Nous savons que tu ne l'as pas tuée, » intervient Karen.

Matt serre les dents. « Karen a signalé le meurtre de ces deux hommes au diner, ce qui la place directement sur les lieux. Et même si elle ne peut évidemment pas avoir été dans le coup pour Reyes, elle a dissimulé des informations à la police après coup. Ce sera obstruction au mieux et… Elle sera probablement accusée d'avoir aidé et encouragé presque tous les crimes qui ont eu lieu après votre rencontre. » Il expire d'un coup, presse l'arête de son nez entre ses doigts. « Il faut envisager une peine de prison.

— Combien de temps ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répond pas à voix haute, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Elle peut lire la réponse dans sa posture sinistre.

« Je peux essayer de négocier un arrangement, réduire les charges, dit-il.

— Parce que Blake Tower va se montrer si coopératif. » Karen est contente, soudain, de ne pas avoir dîné ; son estomac se soulève.

« Et pour le bébé ? dit calmement Frank.

— Les femmes enceintes sont parfois incarcérées, répond Matt. C'est triste, mais ça arrive. Peut-être que si Karen désigne un gardien, le bébé pourra aller chez lui une fois né… Mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas. » Il se redresse, s'éloigne du mur. « Écoutez, je vais appeler Foggy. Lui demander son opinion sur tout ça, peut-être demander aussi à Marci. Trois avocats valent mieux qu'un, pas vrai ? » Il tente de sourire.

« Merci, Matt, » dit Karen, et elle lui prend la main quand il passe. Il s'éloigne dans le couloir, le téléphone déjà en main.

Pendant un moment, il n'y a que le silence. Une torpeur semble s'être installée dans l'espace entre les os et les muscles de Karen ; elle se sent déplacée, froide, comme si elle voyait la scène d'un point de vue extérieur.

Frank commence à marcher - de long en large, tout autour de la pièce. Ses mains sont refermées en poings - à l'exception de son index droit, qui ne cesse de s'agiter. Il aurait l'air plutôt menaçant, si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien. « Tu ne vas pas en prison.

— Matt va trouver quelque chose. Peut-être, » Karen hésite, « peut-être arranger la détention en résidence surveillée. »

Frank ricane. « Il ne faudra pas longtemps à la police pour traîner autour de notre appartement. Ils vont montrer des photos de moi aux voisins, et vont trouver mon identité. Ils sauront qu'on vivait ensemble, qu'on était ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Les flics ont les boules de ne jamais m'avoir attrapé, mais choper la copine du Punisher - merde, ça serait presque aussi bien. Ils vont nous étiqueter comme les nouveaux Bonnie et Clyde. » Ses yeux parcourent la pièce, comme pour chercher une issue. « Tout ce que j'ai fait, ça va retomber sur toi. » Il semble être plus remonté à chaque mot.

Il a ce même air que la fois où Lewis Wilson l'avait attrapée, quand il regardait la situation se dégrader. Il y a la même dureté autour de sa bouche et dans sa mâchoire, la même rugosité dans sa voix basse. Il marmonne quelques mots, doucement, juste pour lui. Il organise ses pensées - quand il lève les yeux vers elle, son visage est déterminé.

« Tu dois leur dire que je t'ai prise en otage, dit-il. Je veux dire - d'après les flics, je l'ai déjà fait deux fois. Faudrait pas grand-chose pour faire en sorte que les avocats invoquent le Syndrome de Stockholm. »

Elle se lève. « Frank - »

Son calme ne tient qu'à un fil, fragile. « Dis-leur que je t'ai forcée. Que tu craignais pour ta vie. Ils le croiront. Je vais me rendre - passer un marché. J'avouerai le meurtre de Reyes s'ils te donnent l'immunité -

— Non, putain, » dit-elle brusquement.

Elle se rappelle avoir déclaré il y a moins d'une heure que Frank serait mieux sans elle, et voici qu'il déclare la même chose. Ils sont des idiots, tous les deux.

Il tourne autour d'elle. « Tu n'iras pas en prison pour moi Karen. Pas comme ça - jamais.

— Et toi non plus. Ils te tueront en prison, Frank. Est-ce que tu sais combien de criminels te veulent mort ? »

C'est ce que Karen a appris, à force de pertes - elle sait ce sans quoi elle peut et ne peut pas vivre.

Et les moments comme ça font disparaître toutes les prétentions, tous les mensonges, et il ne reste qu'une horrible sorte d'honnêteté.

« Nous devons fuir, dit-elle simplement.

— Karen. » Il fait un demi pas dans sa direction, la main tendue. « Non. Tu - tu es bien ici, à New York. Tu t'en sors bien, tu as un boulot, des amis, une vie. Bordel. Je te l'ai dit, il y a des années, à l'hôpital. Je le savais - tu laisserais tout tomber pour moi et je ne devrais pas - merde. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir. Chaque fois que j'essaie de vivre comme une personne normale, je blesse, des gens. Des gens bien. J'ai été égoïste. J'aurais dû te laisser avoir une putain de vie au lieu de - » Sa voix se brise et il a l'air sur le point de commettre l'irréparable.

Elle lui attrape le poignet, en enfonçant les ongles. Ça doit faire mal, mais il ne bronche pas. « Ceci - c'est une vie. On en avait une, et on en a fait une. Et je ne regrette rien, pas une seule seconde.

— Tu aurais pu être avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais pu avoir une vraie famille -

— Je ne voulais pas _quelqu'un d'autre_ , dit-elle. Je te voulais, toi. Bon sang, Frank. Quand est-ce que tu vas te rendre compte que je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Je savais qui tu étais, et je savais ce qui pouvait arriver. Tu ne m'as pas piégée dans quoi que ce soit, et si tu crois être responsable du bordel dans nos vies, c'est des conneries. Poindexter est venu pour moi, Fisk est venu pour moi - et je ne te vois pas t'en plaindre.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je -

— Exactement. Tu étais partant pour les prendre tous les deux, dit-elle, sans lui lâcher le poignet. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me protéger - je le sais. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur pour toi de croire que je ferais pareil ? »

Il ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi de cette façon.

« Si j'étais tombée enceinte dans d'autres circonstances, si ça avait été un coup d'un soir ou si j'avais été avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis pas sûre que je l'aurais gardé, dit-elle. J'aime ma carrière et ma vie et - et franchement je ne sais pas quel genre de parent je vais faire. Mais ceci, c'est à _nous_ , Frank. » Elle lui presse la main contre son estomac. « Elle ne grandira pas sans son père. Tu comprends ? »

Ses yeux sont bordés de rouge. Il doit s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour répondre. « Elle ? »

Merde. Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'elle a laissé passer ça. « Ouais, dit-elle doucement. Le docteur me l'a dit ce matin, quand elle m'a examinée à l'hôpital. Elle n'a pas compris que c'était censé être une surprise. »

Il se penche vers elle, et elle l'enveloppe de ses bras, et tient bon. Il presse son visage contre son épaule, comme s'il ne supportait pas d'être ailleurs. Un frisson le traverse. « Je t'aime, dit-elle tout bas. Espèce d'enfoiré de martyr »

Il lui caresse doucement le ventre avec le pouce, en dessinant des petits cercles. « Je suppose que je l'ai mérité. » Il se redresse, et il y a des larmes sur son visage. Il a l'air à bout et hagard, mais il y a une touche de douceur autour de ses yeux. Son expression brise le cœur de Karen - cet éclat d'espoir qui brille malgré tout. « Une petite fille, hein ?

— Elle va probablement être une terreur, dit Karen. Avec nous comme parents. Elle sera plus têtue qu'une mule. »

Il sourit. « Je pense bien. » Son sourire s'efface, et tout ce qui reste est une lassitude déterminée. « On va s'en sortir. »

Elle le serre plus fort. Des deux mains. « Oui. »


	11. Planification

Ils ne restent pas à l'église cette nuit.

Bien qu'il soit très reconnaissant à Curtis de leur avoir offert un endroit où se cacher quelques heures, Frank sait que ce n'est pas sûr. Le premier endroit que Mahoney va vérifier est l'appartement de Curtis. L'église suivra probablement peu après. Alors Frank et Karen s'enfoncent dans la ville. Aucun ne parle, chacun laisse l'autre à ses propres pensées. Frank se repasse sa dernière conversation avec Curtis.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?_ avait tranquillement demandé Curtis, une fois Karen à la salle de bains.

 _Je dois trouver Poindexter._ Frank avait croisé les bras, s'était appuyé contre le mur. _J'ai regardé ses notes, de l'hôpital. Il y avait quelques passages sur sa santé mentale, d'un ancien psychologue._

_Qu'est-ce que ça disait ?_

_Qu'il est complètement cinglé._

Curtis avait ri doucement. _Et ça nous aide en quoi ?_

Frank avait expliqué. _Il a passé des années à le cacher du FBI. De l'armée. Un gars comme ça, il s'en sortait parce que d'autres lui donnaient des ordres. Tout était écrit dans un manuel et il n'avait qu'à suivre les instructions._

 _Ça semble logique_ , avait admis Curtis.

 _C'est probablement toujours le cas._ Frank avait senti sa bouche s'incurver en un sourire semblable à une lame. _Il faut juste qu'on découvre les endroits où il se sent à l'aise. Où il pourrait aller. Et ensuite…_

 _On en finit avec ce fils de pute_ , avait dit Curtis en hochant la tête. _Très bien. Alors, comment on fait ça ?_

_Il a mentionné quelqu'un. Julie - je connais pas son nom de famille. Je crois qu'il a essayé de l'imiter pour paraître normal. Il a peut-être arrêté, mais…_

Curtis avait acquiescé. _Je vais trouver où elle vivait, où elle est allée._

_Merci, Curt._

Quant à l'endroit où ils se rendent… Frank loue une de ces maisons hors de prix sous un faux nom en utilisant un compte en banque bricolé par David Lieberman, et traverse la ville pour les y conduire. Karen est assise avec le coude contre la vitre passager, les doigts pressés contre la bouche. Il voit son image reflétée dans le pare-brise - les cheveux dépeignés, les joues un peu trop creusées et pâles. Tout ce stress, cette peur constante, ce n'est pas bon pour elle. Ou pour leur -

 _Fille_. Son esprit évoque le mot. Donner un nom à quelque chose est un genre de pouvoir, une façon de le rendre plus tangible.

Ils vont avoir une fille.

Il ne s'est pas encore vraiment autorisé à y réfléchir, jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne pensait à l'enfant que de manière abstraite : une masse noire et blanche qui s'est retrouvée avec le surnom d'un fruit hors de prix. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il sait… Tout ce qu'il peut imaginer est une petite fille. Sa petite fille.

Il se rappelle la dernière fois qu'ils se sont rendus dans une cache, après que Fisk a menacé Karen. Il se rappelle tomber à genoux, poser le front sur le ventre encore plat de Karen et murmurer une promesse.

 _Je vais m'assurer que tu grandisses en sécurité_.

Il a échoué avec Lisa, il n'échouera pas avec celle-ci.

Il n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas. Si ça veut dire qu'il doit se rendre à Mahoney, il le fera sans hésitation. Mais Karen a été très claire quant à ce qu'elle pense de cette option. Elle préférerait fuir plutôt que de le voir en prison.

Il déteste ça - la voir dans cette situation. Obligée de choisir entre sa vie, et lui.

Mais elle a raison à propos d'une chose : elle avait su dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Elle savait ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait et pourrait faire à nouveau. Et elle resterait à ses côtés, peu importait qui en avait après eux. Elle est têtue et courageuse, et il ne compte pas la perdre.

La maison qu'il a louée est dans la banlieue, vers Great Neck Gardens, et bien plus grande que tout ce à quoi ils sont habitués. Karen s'aventure dans les couloirs, observe les murs blanchis à la chaux et les affiches encadrées, tandis que Frank vérifie les portes et les fenêtres, ferme les volets et s'assure qu'ils sont en sécurité. C'est une belle maison - deux étages, avec trois chambres et un porche de belle taille dans le jardin à l'arrière. Il peut imaginer faire des barbecues sous ce porche, inviter des amis, s'asseoir dans ce salon. C'est le genre de maison qui donne l'impression qu'une famille devrait y vivre.

Comme si ses propres pensées avaient pris la même direction, Karen pose une main sur son ventre en regardant la cuisine. Sans un mot, Frank va jusqu'au placard et trouve un verre. Il le remplit au robinet et le tend à Karen. Elle lui jette un regard légèrement agacé, mais elle boit tout.

La chambre principale est à l'étage. Frank tire les rideaux, écoute Karen en train de se laver les dents. Tout semble étrangement normal, domestique, même alors qu'il recharge son SIG Sauer et le laisse sur la table de chevet. Quand Karen sort de la salle de bains, elle ne porte qu'un t-shirt et une culotte ; ils n'ont pas vraiment de pyjamas. Ses jambes sont superbes dans la lumière tamisée - fines et musclées. Elle le surprend à regarder et lui lance un regard amusé. Il s'est changé, et ne porte qu'un boxer ; il n'y a pas d'intérêt à dormir en jeans alors qu'il fait chaud. Il s'assoit au bord du lit, et elle vient se tenir auprès de lui. Elle lui touche l'épaule, descend sur son torse. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarque les bleus naissants.

« Poindexter a réussi à porter quelques coups, dit-il. Rien de sérieux. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, et il peut clairement voir l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Viens là, » dit-il, et il l'attire à lui. Il l'embrasse - un baiser bref, sensé être rassurant et affectueux - mais elle resserre son étreinte et elle lui rend le baiser avec ferveur. Il la sent murmurer son prénom contre ses lèvres, et puis ils sont tous les deux sur le lit, jambes entremêlées et souffle court. Toutes les émotions et la tension de la journée semblent s'accumuler entre eux, cherchant à s'épancher d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Frank, » dit-elle, faisant de son nom une prière, et il ne pourrait jamais la repousser. Il lui embrasse le cou, glisse les mains sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Elle parcourt son dos du bout des doigts, le long des muscles et des vieilles cicatrices.

 _Je t'aime_. Il essaie de faire passer le message dans chaque geste. _Je t'aime tellement, putain_.

Il sait qu'elle comprend.

* * *

Murdock se pointe vers onze heures le lendemain, avec des provisions.

Il a laissé son téléphone au bureau et a pris le métro, avant de marcher sur dix pâtés de maison. Et de traverser plusieurs jardins. Tout ça à la requête de Frank, bien sûr.

« C'est pas de la paranoïa quand vous avez quelqu'un aux trousses, » dit Frank, impénitent. Il prépare des œufs brouillés tandis que Karen est assise au comptoir de la cuisine. Elle a meilleure mine après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une longue douche. Ses cheveux humides sont relevés en un chignon, et elle est penchée sur le dossier de Poindexter, en train de parcourir les notes. Elle a une petite tasse de café devant elle, largement agrémentée de lait. C'est un petit plaisir qu'il ne peut pas lui reprocher. Après les quelques derniers jours, un peu de caféine est le dernier de leurs soucis.

Frank cuit soigneusement les œufs - mieux vaut qu'ils soient trop cuits que de risquer la salmonelle. Il divise le tout en trois parts, ajoute du bacon et des toasts, et place la première assiette devant Karen. Elle regarde la nourriture en pinçant légèrement les lèvres. Elle va dire qu'elle n'a pas faim, il le sait - mais il y a bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas mangé. Il l'a déjà vue sauter des repas par le passé, quand ils travaillaient tous les deux à plein temps et qu'elle délaissait son repas pour son ordinateur. Mais maintenant, il y a plus en jeu.

« Mange quelque chose, dit doucement Frank. S'il te plaît.

— Il a raison, dit Murdock. Ton niveau de sucre est bas. »

Karen jette un regard incrédule à Matt. « Sérieusement ? Tu sais ça ? »

Matt sourit. « C'est toujours comme ça que je sais quand Foggy va être de mauvaise humeur. »

Karen émet un bruit irrité et prend une bouchée de toast. Elle mâche un moment, puis prend une autre bouchée.

« Du nouveau ? » dit Frank en posant une assiette devant Murdock.

Murdock le remercie d'un signe de tête. « Pas vraiment. Les flics sont toujours sur le pied de guerre - et même si personne ne le dit, ils tireront à vue s'ils t'aperçoivent. Mahoney harcèle ses gars pour qu'ils ramènent Karen sans secousses à cause de son… état. »

Karen grogne. « Évidemment, il l'a dit à tout le monde.

— Si ça les empêche d'ouvrir le feu sur toi, je mettrai des putains d'affiches, » dit Frank en sirotant son café.

Elle lui jette un bout de croûte. Il le rattrape et le gobe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé, vous deux ? dit Murdock. Avec le dossier de Poindexter ? »

Là, Karen et Frank échangent un regard. « C'est assez… barré, » dit Karen.

Murdock souffle. « J'ai vu des gens revenir après la mort. Des os de créatures, sous New York, qui ne devraient pas exister. Des hommes à l'épreuve des balles et des femmes qui peuvent soulever des voitures à une main. Balance. »

Karen mange un peu de ses œufs, avale, et dit, « Un médecin japonais a utilisé un alliage unique d'acier intelligent appelé cogmium pour renforcer tout le squelette de Poindexter, alors il est pour ainsi dire invincible. »

Murdock cligne des yeux. « D'accord, ça explique pourquoi il n'a pas réagi quand je lui ai flanqué un coup sur la tête avec un extincteur. »

Frank renâcle, impressionné. « Merde, Red.

— Il était en train de lancer des couteaux dans l'aile pédiatrique, » dit Murdock, avec plus de fatigue que de colère dans la voix. Il a l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi du tout. « C'est tout juste si j'ai pu l'empêcher de tuer qui que ce soit.

— Son opération était une expérience, dit Karen. D'après les notes du médecin, Poindexter est le premier à y survivre. Apparemment la procédure ne peut pas être effectuée sous anesthésie, alors…

— Poindexter était conscient tout le temps ? dit Murdock en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne peux même pas imaginer. » Il prend un moment pour manger de ses œufs. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? Les médecins, je veux dire. Pourquoi pratiquer une opération quand il n'y a presque aucune chance de réussite ?

— Aucune idée, dit Karen. Les notes n'étaient pas si détaillées.

— C'est toujours la même raison, dit Frank. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'une arme. » Pendant un instant il sent l'odeur du ciment humide et du sang qui couvre ses mains, visqueux et collant. Ce n'est même pas un souvenir particulier, mais plusieurs entremêlés : la prison, Kandahar, même le repaire de Bill. Puis les doigts de Karen viennent s'enrouler autour de son poignet, son pouce va et vient sur sa peau - et il revient à la cuisine bien éclairée et à l'odeur du bacon grillé. Il prend quelques profondes respirations.

Quand il croise le regard de Karen, il voit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle le connaît suffisamment pour savoir quand il est ailleurs.

« Alors quelqu'un - plusieurs personnes ? ont décidé de rendre Poindexter encore plus dangereux, dit Murdock, parce qu'ils voulaient qu'il se batte pour eux.

— Ça me semble logique, dit Frank. Ce qu'il se passe depuis plusieurs années - c'est une nouvelle course à l'armement. Ni nucléaire ni chimique, mais basée sur des personnes avec des pouvoirs. J'ai lu des articles sur des expériences douteuses, des gens qui essayaient de répliquer le sérum utilisé sur Captain America, qui essayaient de récupérer la technologie de l'attaque sur New York pour construire de nouvelles armures, ou même qui cherchaient du côté des anciens mythes pour de nouvelles sources de pouvoir. » Il regarde la radiographie. « Tout le monde essaie de prendre de l'avance sur tous les autres.

— Je vais supposer, dit Murdock, que ceux qui ont pratiqué cette opération n'ont pas été vus depuis ? »

Karen hausse les épaules. « Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est probable. Poindexter n'a pas vraiment l'air du genre ravi à l'idée devenir une arme dans l'arsenal de quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux dire - ça n'a pas bien fini la dernière fois. »

Murdock se fige. « Fisk.

— Ouais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était impliqué là-dedans, » dit Frank. Il se sert une autre tasse de café.

« Non, dit Murdock. Je veux dire - Vanessa Fisk. Vous croyez qu'il s'en est pris à elle ? »

La cuisine est silencieuse, pour un moment.

« Non, dit Karen. On en entendrait parler. Je veux dire, je ne suis plus au travail que depuis… » Elle semble compter à rebours, puis dit, « Ça ne peut pas faire seulement trois jours. »

Frank sait comment elle se sent ; il semble qu'une éternité a passé depuis qu'il est entré dans l'appartement pour voir Poindexter au-dessus de Karen.

« Le Bulletin l'aurait su si quelque chose était arrivé à Vanessa, dit Karen. J'aurais entendu quelque chose. Et ces trois derniers jours - Poindexter a été plutôt occupé à nous filer le train. Je ne pense pas qu'il aura eu le temps pour une seconde tentative d'assassinat.

— Elle est toujours à New York ? » demande Frank.

Karen acquiesce. « Le FBI ne l'a pas laissée partir. Elle n'est pas inculpée, mais toujours suspecte. Ils ont pris son passeport et lui ont demandé de rester dans le coin. Si tout le bordel autour de la mort de Fisk se calme, elle sera probablement autorisée à partir. Pour autant que mes sources puissent dire, elle n'a pas pris la relève comme Madame Empire Criminel.

— Non, en effet, dit Murdock avec assurance. Dans l'ensemble, elle fait profil bas. Elle évite les gangs que Fisk avait agacés. Mais elle a toujours assez d'argent pour se payer une sécurité décente, alors je ne pense pas que Poindexter parviendra jusqu'à elle sans difficulté. Mais - c'est quand même quelque chose à considérer. Nous ne sommes pas ses uniques cibles. »

Karen prend une autre fourchette de bacon, mâche lentement. « Je pense qu'il faut que je parle à Vanessa Fisk. »

Frank laisse échapper sa tasse vide et ne réussit qu'à peine à la rattraper dans sa chute. « Quoi ?

— L'ennemi de notre ennemi, dit Karen. Poindexter la veut morte, tout autant que nous. »

Il lui jette un regard inexpressif. « Tu veux parler à la femme d'un homme qui a essayé de t'assassiner à cause d'une foutue citation de Sun Tzu ?

— Je pense, dit Karen, que nous sommes sur le point d'être au cœur d'une opération de police. Je pense que nous avons un tueur professionnel _légèrement_ dérangé qui veut ma peau. Je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup d'options. » Elle se tourne vers Murdock. « Elle pourrait avoir des informations sur Poindexter. Il travaillait pour eux - elle pourrait savoir où il va, où il peut se terrer.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Murdock. Je vais le faire.

— Elle ne te parlera jamais, à toi, dit Karen. Tu es Daredevil. Crois-moi, si sa sécurité te voit arriver, tu ne l'approcheras jamais. Mais… Si Karen Page veut lui parler…

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait te parler ? » demande Frank.

Karen pose sa fourchette et baisse les yeux sur son assiette.

L'estomac de Frank s'emplit de plomb ; il connaît Karen - il sait comment elle réfléchit, comment elle pense.

Il sait à quoi elle pense en cet instant et il souhaiterait vraiment que ça ne soit pas le cas.

« Non, » dit-il aussitôt.

Karen croise son regard. Elle est pâle, mais déterminée. « C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle me parle. Je la rencontrerai en public, un endroit où elle ne pourra pas simplement me tuer.

— Quoi ? demande Murdock, perplexe. Karen -

— C'est trop risqué, dit Frank. Laisse Murdock le faire. Ou moi. Mais -

— Ça ne marchera pas, dit Karen. Elle ne parlera à aucun de vous - elle ne te connaît pas, Frank, et la dernière fois qu'elle a vu Daredevil, c'était quand Matt réduisait le visage de son mari en pulpe. »

L'incompréhension de Murdock se mue en irritation. « De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ?

— Je vais appeler Vanessa Fisk, dit Karen. Et je vais lui dire que je sais qui a tué son mari. J'échangerai cette information contre tout ce qu'elle peut nous dire sur Poindexter.

— Dis-lui que c'est moi qui l'ai fait, » dit Frank. Il se rapproche de Karen, les yeux rivés aux siens. Elle ne détourne pas le regard. « Bordel de merde, Karen. Je l'aurais fait - je voulais le faire. Dis-lui juste que je l'ai fait, et -

— Et quand elle enverra ce qui reste de l'empire criminel de Fisk après toi ? demande Murdock.

— On s'occupera de ça après, » dit Frank.

Ça pourrait ne pas importer. Une fois qu'ils auront tué Poindexter, ils prendront la fuite. Et s'ils s'y prennent assez bien, ils pourraient ne jamais avoir affaire à la veuve de Fisk.

Karen se tourne vers Murdock. « Matt, tu connais toujours le numéro du mec de la sécurité ?

— Ouais, dit Matt.

— Alors on va organiser une rencontre. »

* * *

Cet après-midi, Frank se gare dans un parking en face d'un petit restaurant.

C'est un café géré par la pègre. C'est bien connu - ce qui est exactement pourquoi Karen l'a choisi. Aucun officier de police ne pourrait entrer ici sans passer au moins trois hommes qui lui bloqueraient le passage en demandant un mandat.

Frank fixe les fleurs aux fenêtres et les tables imitation fer forgé. « Tu veux rencontrer la femme d'un homme qui a voulu te tuer dans un bistrot Gnucci, où je ne peux pas venir avec toi.

— Ce n'est pas tant que je veux, c'est qu'il le faut, dit doucement Karen. Et d'abord, tu as accepté. »

Frank fusille l'immeuble du regard.

« Écoute, dit Karen. On doit déposer les armes à l'entrée. Les gens sont fouillés. Les Gnucci ne tolèrent pas les bagarres sur leurs propriétés et les flics ne peuvent pas entrer. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr qu'on pourra trouver. Et en plus, tu seras à cinq secondes de là, alors si je t'appelle ou s'il y a une fusillade, tu viendras tout de suite. Matt entendra si quelque chose se passe mal. »

Frank force sa mâchoire à se détendre. « S'il arrive quelque chose, dit-il. Quoi que ce soit - tu te tires de là. Pas de ces conneries de reporter intrépide. Tu fuis.

— Je le ferai, » dit-elle. Elle se penche vers lui, lui embrasse la joue. « Une demi-heure max, d'accord ? »

Il hoche la tête.

Karen sort de la voiture, arrange sa robe, et traverse la rue vers le café.

Frank l'observe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, puis jette un œil dans le rétroviseur. Murdock est dans le siège arrière, la tête légèrement inclinée en direction du café.

« Tu entends quelque chose ? demande Frank.

— Ils fouillent son sac, murmure Murdock. Ils lui donnent un reçu pour son arme pour qu'elle le récupère en sortant - on dirait que c'est la procédure standard. Vanessa est déjà là - je peux sentir son parfum, là où elle a touché la porte d'entrée. »

Frank secoue la tête. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais les dons de Murdock sont impressionnants.

« Autre chose ? » dit-il.

Murdock réfléchit. « Le rythme cardiaque du bébé est normal.

— Tu entends beaucoup de trucs du genre ? » demande Frank, curieux malgré lui.

Murdock acquiesce. « Y a beaucoup de monde à New York. J'entends à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à entendre - y compris les personnes enceintes. Ou celles qui essaient de tomber enceintes. Ou parfois la naissance même, si je suis dans un hôpital. » Il grimace.

« Je dois dire que c'est un talent que je ne t'envie pas. » Frank pianote le long de la portière, sans quitter le café des yeux. Il déteste ça - l'attente et l'incertitude.

Le silence retombe dans la voiture, durant quelques minutes, puis Murdock dit, « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Frank rit. « C'est quoi cette question à la con ?

— Elle t'aime, dit Murdock. Depuis longtemps. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre de l'hôpital pieds nus et avec ton odeur. Les gens - ceux qui sont affectés émotionnellement… Je m'en aperçois. Ce n'est pas juste dans le rythme cardiaque ou les hormones, même si ça peut être révélateur. C’est quelque chose dans la voix. Un souffle, une hésitation. Comme si le monde vacillait un moment, et que quelqu'un essayait de retrouver son équilibre. »

Frank se rappelle ce jour à l'hôpital - drogué aux antidouleurs et certain d'avoir franchi la seule limite qu'il voulait ne jamais dépasser.

 _Tu n'es pas le monstre ; tu ne l'as jamais été_.

« J'ai essayé de la tenir à distance, dit Frank. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée. »

Et il y avait réussi - pour un temps.

« Je sais, dit Murdock. J'ai essayé, moi aussi. On a eu… une discussion après que tu as emménagé chez elle. »

Frank hausse les sourcils. Karen ne lui a jamais parlé de ça.

« Je lui ai dit que je m'inquiétais pour elle, » dit Murdock, un peu platement. Comme s'il ne faisait que prononcer les mots. « Que tes crimes allaient probablement te rattraper un jour ou l'autre et que je ne voulais pas la voir mêlée à ça. »

Frank émet un petit rire grave. « Je parie qu'elle l'a bien pris. »

Murdock sourit presque ; sa bouche frémit et il la couvre d'une main. « Elle m'a rappelé que la femme dont j'étais tombé amoureux était un assassin qui tuait pour s'amuser, avait une fois tenté de détruire New York, et qu'en dépit de tout ça, j'étais quand même resté avec elle dans un immeuble qui s'écroulait pour qu'elle ne meure pas seule. »

Frank cligne des yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu les détails de la presque mort de Murdock. « Eh ben merde.

— Après ça, je n'avais plus vraiment d'argument valable, » dit sèchement Murdock. Il se fait grave. « L'amour n'est pas logique. Il est, tout simplement. Et tu l'aimes, vraiment. C'est pourquoi tu vas avoir un choix à faire. »

Frank pousse un soupir. Il aurait dû savoir que ça allait venir - le speech moralisateur. « Tu penses que je devrais me rendre.

— Bien sûr que je le pense, dit Murdock. Je serai ton avocat. Je passerai un accord. Karen reste hors de prison, retourne au travail, vit sa vie.

— Devient une mère célibataire ? »

Murdock hausse les épaules. « Mon père s'en est plutôt bien sorti, seul. Il y a pire. »

Il a l'air si sincère que Frank ne peut même pas s'en prendre à lui. Parce qu'il y a une chose - il tient vraiment à Karen, et Frank ne peut pas le détester, ne serait-ce que pour ça.

« Tu dis tout ça comme si je ne le lui avais pas déjà proposé. »

Un éclair de surprise traverse le visage de Murdock.

« Ouais, on a parlé, dit Frank. Mais elle préférerait fuir.

— Bien sûr qu'elle préférerait, » dit Murdock. Il pince les lèvres. « Karen est - de nombreuses choses. Impulsive, protectrice, et parfois irréfléchie. Elle ne veut pas te voir souffrir. Mais ce n'est pas à elle de prendre cette décision, c'est à toi. »

Là, Frank secoue la tête. « C'est là que tu te plantes, Murdock. Si je vais voir les flics, si je me rends, ce sera comme dire que je sais mieux que Karen ce qu'elle veut. Ça serait un sale coup de ma part.

— Ça va lui coûter tout ce qu'elle a, » dit doucement Murdock.

La colère monte, brûlante, dans la poitrine de Frank. Il essaie de la contenir, mais ses mots lui échappent. « Je sais ça. Et tu penses que ça ne me bouffe pas ? Mais je ne prends pas de décision pour elle. Si je vais en prison, ce sera parce qu'on décide que c'est pour le mieux - pour elle, pour notre enfant. Je le ferais dans l'instant si ça voulait dire qu'ils seraient tous les deux en sécurité. Mais je ne le lui impose pas. Je ne le ferai pas. »

Murdock fronce les sourcils, puis il secoue légèrement la tête. Presque comme s'il était déçu. Lui prendrait la décision pour Karen, Frank le sait. C'est probablement pour ça que ça n'aurait jamais marché entre eux ; Murdock a beau être un mec bien, il n'a pas vraiment saisi l'idée de ne pas tout contrôler. Peut-être qu'un jour - peut-être qu'il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre que -

« Une assassin, hein ? dit Frank.

— C'était quand j'étais à la fac, » dit Murdock, comme si c'était un truc normal pour un étudiant.

Frank rit. Et ensemble, ils attendent que Karen réapparaisse. 


	12. Succomber

Le café ne ressemble pas à un établissement géré par la pègre.

Il est conçu pour avoir l'air d'un café pittoresque, tenu par une grand-mère ou peut-être par une gentille famille, mais Karen n'est pas dupe. N'importe qui en charge de la rubrique criminelle serait au courant. C'est un endroit dédié au blanchiment d'argent, un lieu où les gangsters peuvent se retrouver en public sans risque de se faire arrêter, où l'on vend du café et des pâtisseries trop chers à ceux qui sont assez dangereux ou stupides pour y venir.

Karen se dirige vers le podium à côté de la porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour, dit-elle. Je viens retrouver quelqu'un. »

L'hôtesse est une jeune femme à la tenue soignée, aux magnifiques cheveux sombres et aux ongles polis. « Quel nom ?

— Vanessa Fisk. »

L'hôtesse ne cille pas. « Par ici. » Elle ouvre la porte et fait signe à Karen d'entrer. Karen jette un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, avant de passer le seuil. L'air conditionné l'accueille et elle frissonne, en espérant que personne ne va penser qu'elle a peur. Il y a un homme debout à l'intérieur. Il a des avant-bras épais et un visage qui a l'air d'avoir encaissé quelques coups. Mais le sourire qu'il offre à Karen est poli. « Je dois fouiller votre sac, mademoiselle. »

Karen lui donne son sac à main. Il l'ouvre, regarde à l'intérieur, puis en sort son arme.

Elle l'a prise avec elle, évidemment. C'était prévu.

L'homme de main - parce que c'est ce qu'il est, peu importe à quel point il essaie de paraître autrement - rédige une note, avec la marque du pistolet, et la tend à Karen. « Vous pourrez récupérer ça en sortant. Passez un bon moment. »

Karen acquiesce et suit l'hôtesse plus loin à l'intérieur.

Le café est illuminé par des verrières, et décoré de nombreuses plantes grasses. C'est un très bel endroit, avec des murs de briques apparentes, et l'odeur du café hors de prix flotte dans l'air. L'hôtesse la conduit à une petite table ronde.

Vanessa Fisk est une belle femme - aussi digne et lisse qu'une statue. Elle examine rapidement l'apparence de Karen.

Elle porte une robe juste assez ample pour pouvoir la zipper sur le côté, et un cardigan. Ce n'est pas la tenue la plus chic qu'elle a jamais portée, mais elle a d'autres soucis. Karen prend une inspiration, puis dit, « Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer. »

Vanessa acquiesce. « Eh bien, vous aviez un argument très convaincant. »

Karen s'assoit. Elle déboutonne son cardigan et le pose sur ses genoux. Cela lui donne de quoi occuper ses mains.

Le serveur vient reremplir la tasse de café de Vanessa et demander à Karen ce qu'elle veut. « Un thé à la menthe, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas loucher avec envie sur la carte des cafés. Merci. »

Vanessa mélange délicatement un nuage de crème dans son café, puis dit, « Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

— Parce que si vous devez savoir que l'agent spécial Poindexter est de retour en ville, dit Karen, ce que vous ignorez est que quelqu'un a pratiqué une intervention expérimentale pour renforcer sa colonne avec de l'acier, et qu'il est prêt à tout pour prendre sa revanche sur ceux dont il pense qu'ils lui ont fait du tort. »

Il faut reconnaître que Vanessa ne bronche pas. « Oh.

— Ouais, dit Karen. Étant donné ce que j'ai entendu à propos de l'attaque sur l'hôtel, vous êtes probablement sur la liste. J’espérais que nous pourrions échanger des informations. »

Un léger bruit émerge de la gorge de Vanessa - comme un « hum » moqueur. « Vous voulez dire, vous souhaitez utiliser mon désir de savoir qui a tué mon époux pour pouvoir fouiller dans le passé de l'agent Poindexter. »

Karen grimace. Dit comme ça, à voix haute, ça la fait passer pour quelqu'un de sans-cœur. « En gros, oui. »

Vanessa referme les doigts autour de sa tasse de café, comme si elle avait besoin de sa chaleur. Il lui faut un moment avant de parler, et quand elle le fait, sa voix est très douce. « Est-ce vrai ? Vous savez qui a tué Wilson ? »

Karen inspire à fond pour se calmer. « Oui.

— Alors dites-le moi, dit Vanessa, et je vous donnerai tout ce que j'ai sur Poindexter. Je peux faire envoyer ça par mon assistant, à l'adresse mail de votre choix. »

Karen note sur une serviette l'adresse anonyme qu'elle utilise parfois pour ses sources, et la glisse de l'autre côté de la table. Vanessa ajoute « Envoyez tous les fichiers sur Poindexter à cette adresse », puis la donne au serveur avec pour instruction de la porter à une voiture à l'arrière.

« J'ai rempli ma part du marché, dit Vanessa. Maintenant, Mlle Page. Si vous le voulez bien. Qui a tué mon mari ? »

Karen déglutit.

Elle sait ce que Frank veut qu'elle dise - qu'elle le nomme, lui. Il aurait appuyé sur la détente, s'il n'avait pas eu les mains liées. Et il y a probablement une bonne part de lui qui souhaite que ça ait été le cas - parce qu'elle sait qu'il s'en veut encore pour s'être fait capturer, l'avoir mise en danger. Elle ne regrette pas d'être allée le chercher, pas une seconde. C'est ce qu'on fait pour sa famille.

Mais Karen a déjà dissimulé ses crimes auparavant. Elle connaît le goût amer de ces faussetés, et elle ne peut pas les proférer une fois de plus.

« C'est moi, » dit-elle simplement.

C'est un peu comme dégoupiller une grenade ; Karen se prépare à l'explosion, au chaos, à la rage. Vanessa Fisk pourrait se jeter sur elle, ordonner à un des serveurs de jeter Karen dehors, ou même faire venir sa propre sécurité à l'intérieur.

Mais elle ne fait rien de tout ça.

Les yeux de Vanessa tombent sur la table et elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Elle semble réfléchir à ses mots avec beaucoup de soin, peser chaque syllabe. « Dites-moi pourquoi.

— Pourquoi ? dit Karen, confuse.

— Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? » Vanessa parle doucement, pour éviter que ses mots ne parviennent à quelqu'un d'autre. « Et pourquoi me le dire ? »

Karen doit faire le tri dans ses pensées. Une fois de plus, la vérité. « Parce qu'il m'a mise dans une situation où mes seuls choix étaient de le tuer ou de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime - et très probablement de mourir moi-même.

— Légitime défense, dit Vanessa. C'est ce que vous me dites.

— Oui. »

Vanessa sirote son café. Elle s'essuie le coin de la bouche avec une serviette. Son rouge à lèvres reste miraculeusement intact. « Vous n'avez pas appelé la police parce que la personne que Wilson vous avait enlevée était Frank Castle. »

Karen se fige. Elle espère que son visage n'est pas aussi pâle et pétrifié qu'elle le pense.

« Allons, dit Vanessa, comme un léger reproche. Je regarde les infos. »

Karen ne s'habituera jamais à ce que le monde entier sache qu'elle est avec Frank.

« Oui, » dit-elle. Rien ne sert de le nier.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? » dit Vanessa. Sa voix est aussi lisse et froide que la glace sur une rivière. Karen craint ce qu'il se passera quand la glace craquera.

« Parce qu'en ce moment, le danger que représente l'agent Poindexter est plus important qu'aucune de nous, dit Karen. Et parce que - je pensais que vous devriez savoir comment votre mari est mort. » Elle baisse les yeux vers sa tasse de thé. « Je voudrais savoir, si j'étais vous. »

Vanessa acquiesce. « Souhaitiez-vous la mort de Wilson ?

— Parfois, dit Karen. Votre mari a tué beaucoup de personnes.

— Tout comme le vôtre. »

Karen pourrait répondre à ça de bien des façons - dire que Frank n'est pas son mari, que toutes les personnes que Frank a tuées le méritaient, que Fisk et Frank n'ont rien en commun. Mais aucune de ces déclarations ne l'aidera.

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer, dit-elle. Il m'avait acculée. »

Vanessa pousse un soupir. « Il a toujours été caractériel. Il était très rusé pour certaines choses… Mais pour d'autres - il pensait avec ses poings plutôt qu'avec sa tête. »

Karen se sent obligée de poser la question. « Est-ce qu'il a jamais… ? »

Vanessa comprend. « Est-ce qu'il m'a fait du mal ? Non. Wilson a toujours été très doux avec moi. Et je l'aimais. Peut-être est-ce quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. » Elle se lève, laisse assez d'argent sur la table pour payer pour elles deux. Karen se lève à son tour, ouvre la bouche pour dire que ce n'est pas nécessaire, et Vanessa plisse les yeux.

Karen se rend compte que sans son cardigan, la courbe de son ventre est plus évidente.

« Ah, dit Vanessa tout doucement. Je vois maintenant. »

Karen presse son cardigan contre son ventre, inexplicablement protectrice. « Quoi ? »

Le sourire de Vanessa est tendu - et Karen pense pouvoir voir les fissures courir sur la façade glacée. « On avait parlé - on envisageait de peut-être avoir un enfant. Ça n'aurait pas été facile, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait. »

Karen ne sait que dire.

« Je - je suis désolée, » dit-elle, impuissante.

Vanessa la cloue du regard. « Vraiment, Mlle Page ? »

À cela, Karen n'a pas de réponse.

* * *

Karen sort du café, sac à main sous le bras, son pistolet à l'intérieur.

Elle se sent vulnérable dès l'instant où elle sort du bâtiment. Le quartier est noir de monde - des touristes, principalement. Ils posent pour des selfies et prennent des photos des gratte-ciel. Frank est de l'autre côté de la rue dans le parking payant. Il est adossé à la voiture, une casquette de base-ball enfoncée jusqu'à ses yeux. Matt est toujours à l'arrière, et elle se demande si Frank est sorti de la voiture parce que Matt a commencé à lui faire la leçon. Un sourire amusé se fait jour sur son visage à cette idée.

« Salut, toi, » dit-elle, en franchissant les derniers pas à petites foulées.

« Tu as ce dont on avait besoin ? » demande-t-il doucement.

Elle acquiesce. « Ouais, je pense. Elle m'a mailé les dossiers. On n'a pas d'ordinateur, mais… »

Matt abaisse la vitre de la voiture. « Je vais les regarder, dit-il, si tu me donnes ton mot de passe. Je peux le faire au bureau.

— Ça me paraît bien, » répond-elle.

Matt se renfrogne. « Il y a un camion restau plus bas dans la rue. Je pourrais te prendre quelque chose avant qu'on parte.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu -

— Tu n'as pris que du thé dans ce café, dit-il. Et ton estomac gargouille. »

Elle grogne. « Ça ne cessera jamais d'être flippant, Matt.

— Crois-moi, répond-il, je sais. Et parfois j'aimerais bien pouvoir l'éteindre. En particulier quand mes voisins commencent à mater du porno. »

Frank laisse échapper un rire. « J'imagine qu'il y a quelques avantages à être rasoir et normal, alors. »

Karen renâcle. « Ouais, c'est tout toi. Rasoir, et normal. » Elle parvient plus ou moins à garder l'air sérieux.

« Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger, dit Frank, en rabaissant encore un peu plus la visière de sa casquette. Vous attirez pas d'ennuis pendant cinq minutes, d'accord ? »

Karen monte dans la voiture. Puis elle verrouille les portes, juste pour être sûre. « Vous vous êtes bien entendus, tous les deux ? » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Matt soupire. Il a une ombre de barbe et il a l'air de ne pas avoir bien dormi. Il a probablement travaillé sur son dossier légal, parce qu'il est un bon ami. Matt travaillera jusqu'à l'épuisement pour une cause - une personne - en laquelle il croit. « Aussi bien que jamais.

— Tant que ça, hein ? »

Matt expire lentement par le nez. « Frank est… Frank. J'ai essayé de l'accepter. On se respecte l'un l'autre, même si on ne sera jamais meilleurs amis.

— Foggy serait jaloux si c'était le cas.

— C'est vrai. » Matt triture sa canne. « Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien, pas vrai ?

— Ouais, dit-elle. Je sais. »

Elle regarde Frank qui revient du camion, un sac à la main. Il passe une bande de touristes adolescentes, et l'une des filles le bouscule. Son regard s'attarde un peu trop sur lui et le cœur de Karen s'emballe.

Ils sont trop exposés ici. N'importe qui pourrait reconnaître Frank - ou Karen. Ils ne devraient pas rester dans la rue.

Frank s'installe derrière le volant et lui fait passer le sac en papier. « C'était un de ces camions brunch bizarres. Poulet frit et gaufres - ça te va ? »

Elle attrape un morceau de gaufre. Elle est fumante entre ses doigts et sent le sirop d'érable. Elle en a l'eau à la bouche, et quand elle prend une bouchée, elle ferme les yeux avec béatitude. « Je pense que l'avocat approuve. »

Ils déposent Matt près d'une bouche de métro, en lui laissant les instructions pour accéder aux mails de Karen et il leur promet de les appeler dans les prochaines heures. Puis, ils repartent vers la banlieue. Karen s'endort, assommée par le vrombissement du moteur et la nourriture, et ne se réveille que quand les portes du garage se referment derrière eux. « Merde, dit-elle, à moitié endormie. Désolée. Je crois que j'ai eu une baisse de régime pendant que tu conduisais. »

Il pose une main sur la sienne, caresse ses jointures du pouce. « Y a pas de quoi t'excuser. Tu pourrais poursuivre cette sieste dans la chambre.

— C'est presque embarrassant, à quel point c'est tentant, » admet-elle. Elle pose une main sur son front. « Comment ça se fait que je sois aussi fatiguée ? Il n'est qu'une heure de l'après-midi.

— Je sais pas, » dit Frank. Elle sort de la voiture et il ouvre la marche, hors du garage et dans la maison même. « Se faire poursuivre par un cinglé, se faire tirer dessus, traîner dans des cafés de mafieux et - oh, ouais, développer une personne à l'intérieur de toi. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu es fatiguée. »

Elle rit. « Okay, dit comme ça… »

La maison est charmante dans la lumière de l'après-midi - les rayons du soleil se prennent dans les stores, et Frank en ouvre quelques-uns quand il voit Karen regarder vers les fenêtres. Elle reste debout un moment devant l'évier de la cuisine, à contempler le porche et le jardin. Ça a l'air… agréable. Et elle ne se sent pas du tout à sa place ici. Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait s'accorder au genre de vie que cette maison pourrait procurer, mais pas maintenant.

Elle monte dans la chambre et retire sa robe, pour passer un sweater bleu et un jean bien plus confortables. Elle se regarde dans le miroir - elle est vraiment très loin de rayonner ; on dirait qu'elle a une gueule de bois. Frank inspecte une des bibliothèques, jette un œil à certains livres. « Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ? » dit-elle en ajustant son sweater.

« Essentiellement le genre de livres que liraient des touristes.

— Des guides ? Le best of New York ?

— Ouais, et un paquet de best sellers. » Frank en tire un de l'étagère. « Westerns, thrillers, les livres que les gens achètent à l'aéroport et oublient quelque part. Ce qui est probablement comment s'est constituée cette collection. Quelques livres pour enfants, aussi. »

Karen s'installe sur le lit, le dos contre la tête de lit. Frank s'assoit à côté d'elle, en feuilletant un des livres. C'est un vieux recueil des contes de Grimm - les originaux, pas les versions animées. Les illustrations sont en noir et blanc et plutôt jolies. « Je les ai toujours trouvés glauques quand j'étais enfant, admet Karen en touchant une des pages. Des princes qui se changent en ours et des mères mortes dans tous les coins. Ça me touchait d'un peu trop près.

— Tu as croisé beaucoup de princes ours ? dit-il, mais son sourire est un peu triste.

— Des tonnes, répond-elle. Il y en a beaucoup dans le Nord. »

Elle se met sur le côté, descend dans le lit jusqu'à pouvoir se pelotonner à côté de lui. Elle soupire, ferme les yeux. Frank attrape une couverture et la drape sur elle. « Repose-toi un peu, dit-il. Murdock va probablement avoir besoin de quelques heures pour fouiller dans ces dossiers. Curt est en train de voir de son côté - il a quelques connexions dans l'armée grâce au groupe. » Il tourne une page. « On attend les infos, et puis on traquera ce bâtard. »

Elle ne lui demande pas ce qui se passe après ça. Elle a déjà envisagé de fuir auparavant - quand Fisk était en activité, elle passait des nuits sans dormir à planifier sa fuite, comment quitter le pays, comment passer inaperçue. Maintenant, les circonstances sont peut-être différentes mais la nécessité de se cacher est toujours là.

Comme s'il sentait ce à quoi elle pense, Frank dit doucement, « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à la femme de Fisk ? »

Karen ne s'assied pas. Elle plonge les doigts dans les mailles du dessus-de-lit, triture la laine. « La vérité.

— Bon sang, Karen. » Impossible de se méprendre quant à la colère dans sa voix. « Je t'avais dit que tu devrais -

— Je n'allais pas lui mentir là-dessus, » dit Karen. Elle ne lui oppose pas de colère de son côté ; franchement, elle le comprend. Sa colère naît de son inquiétude, et elle n'est pas la seule à devoir gérer le stress de ces derniers jours. « Je l'ai déjà fait avant. Je ne pouvais pas… pas encore. » Et peut-être aurait-elle dû, mais le mensonge l'aurait rongée comme un acide. Mieux vaut dire les vérités difficiles et en finir.

« Si elle décide de s'en prendre à toi, »commence à dire Frank, mais Karen l'interrompt.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Pas si on s'en va. »

Elle peut presque l'entendre grincer des dents - et là encore, elle comprend. Leurs anciennes vies leur échappent, comme s'écoule l'eau du bain, et il n'est rien qu'elle peut faire pour stopper le courant.

Les mains de Frank caressent doucement ses cheveux, son dos. Sa main s'attarde sur sa colonne, au creux de ses reins. « Il dit, « C'est juste - d'accord. Je comprends. Que tu ne veuilles pas mentir à nouveau. Mais Karen, tu dois me promettre que si ça dégénère, si Poindexter a le dessus sur Red ou moi, si la veuve de Fisk décide de commencer à envoyer des hommes de main à nos trousses, tu te tires. Tu prends ces papiers et cet argent et tu restes en sécurité. »

Karen lève les yeux vers lui. Son visage est calme, mais elle peut voir l'agitation dans ses yeux.

« Je ne peux pas perdre ma famille, encore. » Il prononce chacun des mots comme s'ils l'avaient blessé. Il doit marquer une pause, déglutir. « J'aimerais mieux - n'importe quoi d'autre. N'importe quoi. Mais pas ça.

— Hé. » Elle lui prend la main et serre fort. « Tu ne vas pas nous perdre. Tout ce qu'on nous a envoyé - on l'a évité. On va s'en sortir, cette fois aussi. »

Il regarde leurs doigts entrelacés. « Je vais appeler Curt. Me faire une tasse de café ou quelque chose. Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu. »

Karen acquiesce. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui, pour encaisser, et elle le comprend.

Elle écoute le bruit de ses pas quand il traverse la pièce, ferme doucement la porte derrière lui. Elle ferme les yeux, essaie de ralentir son souffle. Frank a raison - elle a besoin de se reposer. Ils vont aller au bout de tout ça, arranger les choses - et ensuite ils vont fuir. Entamer une nouvelle vie loin d'ici. Ce sera difficile. Mais elle sait qu'ils peuvent le faire. Ils ont réussi à faire des choses bien plus difficiles.

Son corps se détend, ses doigts se relâchent. Elle est sur le point de s'endormir quand une sonnerie l'alerte.

Son téléphone. Elle tend la main instinctivement vers la table de nuit, s'en empare. Elle jette un œil à l'écran. C’est Frank. Elle rit, puis décroche et dit, « Trop paresseux pour monter les escaliers ?

— Quelque chose comme ça, » dit une voix qui n'est pas celle de Frank. Elle est plus légère, enjouée, et envoie un souffle glacé le long de l'échine de Karen.

« Poindexter, dit-elle.

— Dex, je vous ai dit de m'appeler Dex. Je pense qu'on a atteint ce stade.

— Dex. » Le nom semble inapproprié dans sa bouche, court et sec, comme un coup de feu. « Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ? Comment avez-vous eu ce téléphone ? » Elle regarde autour d'elle. Frank est au rez-de-chaussée. Si elle peut descendre doucement, le prévenir…

« Ah, c'est toute la question, n'est-ce pas, dit Dex. Et non, s'il vous plaît, ne pensez pas à vous lever. Je détesterais avoir à tuer Castle. »

Karen se fige.

« C'est ça, dit Dex, et elle peut l'entendre sourire. J'aime votre sweater, soit dit en passant. Le bleu vous va bien. »

Le sang de Karen bourdonne dans ses oreilles, à tel point que pendant un moment elle ne peut rien entendre d'autre. Elle prend une inspiration tremblante, puis une autre.

« J'ai pris ce téléphone à une pickpocket que j'ai payée, dit Dex. En fait, je l'ai menacée. Mais ça va, je l'ai bien payée. »

Karen se rappelle l'adolescente qui a heurté Frank. À ce moment-là, elle avait seulement pu penser qu'ils avaient peut-être été repérés, mais maintenant, elle se rend compte que Frank n'a jamais vérifié ses poches.

Cette fille lui a pris son téléphone.

Cette fille lui a pris son téléphone et l'a donné à Poindexter - Poindexter, qui les a suivis jusqu'à ce café et doit les avoir regardés tout ce temps.

Un frisson lui fait claquer des dents. Elle imagine Frank et Matt, assis dans cette voiture, si vulnérables. Et elle-même, exposée dans cette rue. Il n'aurait fallu qu'un instant, un seul, et n'importe lequel d'entre eux pourrait être mort. Mais ils sont en vie - ce qui signifie que Poindexter ne  _ veut _ pas les tuer. Pas encore.

« Je vous ai suivis jusqu'ici, continue Dex. Pas très difficile. Maintenant j'ai un fusil pointé sur votre petit ami - il a l'air différent sans la barbe. Je n'avais même pas compris que c'était Frank Castle avant que la nouvelle tombe. Un faible pour les hommes dangereux, Karen ? C'est pour ça que vous avez traîné autour de Daredevil, et maintenant du Punisher ? »

La colère monte en elle, si brûlante qu'elle a l'impression que son cœur pourrait se consumer dans sa poitrine. Elle le hait. Elle déteste ces jeux, toutes ces poursuites. Elle hait les cadavres qu'il laisse dans son sillage, le sang qu'elle a nettoyé de sur sa peau, ses vêtements. « Alors pourquoi discute-t-on ?

— Parce que, dit Dex. Daredevil ne m'a pas tué. Il m'a pris tout le reste, mais il ne m'a pas tué.

— Daredevil ne vous a rien pris. C'est Fisk qui a fait ça.

— Il m'a mené à ce putain de congélateur, dit Dex, une trace d'émotion dans la voix. Il m'a utilisé, je le vois, maintenant. Il voulait que je m'en prenne à Fisk, et Fisk m'a brisé.

— Mais quelqu'un vous a réparé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ouais, ils m'ont rendu meilleur. Plus fort. » Dex soupire. Ils voulaient que je travaille pour eux, pour une espèce d'organisation criminelle. J'ai poliment refusé. »

Karen se demande quand de nouveaux cadavres vont apparaître.

« Alors voici le plan, dit Dex. Vous allez sortir par la fenêtre de cette chambre. Il y a un de ces - je ne sais pas comment on appelle ça. Truc d'échelle de jardin. Vous allez descendre par là. Vous allez vous rendre à deux pâtés de maison vers le sud. Il y a une Honda bleue garée là, déverrouillée. Montez à l'arrière. Puis on ira se balader.

— Et si je ne le fais pas ?

— Je mets deux balles dans le crâne de Castle, » dit Dex.

Elle le croit.

Karen resserre sa prise sur son téléphone.  _ Merde. Merde. _ Elle ne voit pas de moyen de s'en sortir, de prévenir Frank sans le mettre en danger. Il ne faudrait qu'une fraction de seconde à Dex pour presser cette détente.

« Et quoi ensuite ? dit-elle. Vous allez me tuer ?

— Nan, dit Dex. Vous voyez, j'ai compris que vous n'êtes pas l'étoile polaire de Daredevil. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. Vous êtes celle de Castle. Murdock a… autre chose. La foi, ou une connerie comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'il n'arrête pas de retourner à cette église.

— Alors si je ne compte pas pour Matt, pourquoi m'emmener ?

— Parce que vous êtes quand même un bon appât, dit simplement Dex. Alors je pense que je vais vous laisser parler à Julie un moment, peut-être piéger une jolie petite zone mortelle pour qui voudrait vous tirer de là, et puis attendre de voir qui va se montrer. À la base j'allais me contenter de faire venir Daredevil, mais votre petit ami est plutôt bon tireur. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'affronter à nouveau.

— Il va vous tuer, » dit-elle. Il rit. « Sortez par la fenêtre, maintenant. Descendez. Faites n'importe quoi d'autre - crier ou dévier des instructions, et je presse cette détente. »

Le téléphone se tait. Karen le referme et le fourre dans sa poche.

« Merde, » souffle-t-elle.

Si elle fait mine d'avertir Frank, Dex va le tuer. Et son sort à elle sera scellé, aussi. Il n'y aura pas de raison de la garder en vie - pas suffisamment. Dex a raison à propos d'une chose ; elle n'est pas l'étoile polaire de Matt. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Matt et elle ont toujours été sur des orbites différentes, jamais assez proches au bon moment pour devenir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais Frank -

_ Je ne peux pas perdre ma famille, encore. J'aimerais mieux - n'importe quoi d'autre. N'importe quoi. Mais pas ça. _

Il n'y a pas le temps. Pas du tout.

Frank va monter et ne la trouvera pas. Elle aura disparu. Son regard fait le tour de la chambre et tombe sur le livre de contes sur la table de chevet.

Des contes. Elle pense à deux enfants conduits au sein d'une forêt, qui laissent tomber des miettes de pain derrière eux. Elle n'a pas de miettes ou de papier. Mais est-ce que ce ne sont pas des versions plus récentes de contes plus cruels ? Elle pense à des pommes, rouges comme -

« Du sang, » murmure-t-elle.

Karen va à la fenêtre. Il y a un loquet en métal - un peu rouillé.

Ça devra faire l'affaire. Quand Karen ouvre la fenêtre, elle racle la main sur l'arête la plus aiguë et accroche la peau aussi fort qu'elle le peut. La douleur remonte dans son bras, et peu après, elle voit du sang goutter. Bien. Elle remonte la vitre, et frotte son bras contre l'encadrement, tache le blanc d'écarlate. Elle referme la fenêtre derrière elle, rampe sur le toit.

Elle regarde vers le bas - oui, il y a un treillis. Des fleurs grimpantes s'enroulent le long des tasseaux, et Karen évalue l'angle pour y poser le pied. Elle bouge un peu plus lentement qu'elle ne le ferait normalement, mais elle espère que Dex pensera que c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas tomber.

Du sang coule le long de son bras. Sur le toit, dans la gouttière.

Elle descend, espérant tout le long que Frank va venir à l'étage, remarquer que quelque chose cloche. Son téléphone presse le long de sa hanche, calé dans sa poche.

Ses pieds touchent la pelouse, et elle s'accroupit un instant pour regagner son équilibre. Puis elle se lève, et commence à traverser le jardin, en direction du trottoir. Elle peut sentir un filet de sang le long de son bras, qui goutte sur le ciment. La manche longue de son sweater cache suffisamment la blessure pour qu'elle espère que Dex ne remarquera pas la piste.

Elle marche en direction du sud. Le quartier est ensoleillé et riant et sûr. Tout ça est censé être sûr.

Elle n'est pas dupe.

Elle voit la Honda bleue, garée contre un arbre - un chêne à l'épais feuillage. Bien. Elle espère que Dex a toujours le regard rivé sur la maison, à surveiller Frank. Faisant écran de son corps, Karen sort son téléphone prépayé et prend rapidement deux photos. L'une de la voiture, l'autre de la plaque d'immatriculation. Ses doigts étalent du sang sur l'écran, mais elle réussit à sauvegarder les deux photos. Alors elle prétend trébucher sur le trottoir. Elle lâche le téléphone.

Il rebondit jusque sous la Honda, hors de la vue. C'est le mieux qu'elle puisse faire.

Elle ne peut qu'espérer que Dex ne voit pas le sang, ne remarque pas le téléphone qu'elle a dissimulé. Il a l'habitude d'avoir le contrôle, le pouvoir. Avec un peu de chance il ne s'attend à rien.

Karen se glisse sur la banquette arrière et referme la portière derrière elle. Les fenêtres sont teintées, mais elle peut quand même voir l'homme qui vient vers elle peu après.

La portière s'ouvre, et Dex la regarde. « Désolé pour ça, » dit-il, sans avoir l'air désolé le moins du monde, avant de la fouiller. Elle ne peut qu'être reconnaissante que ce soit rapide et professionnel - elle le lui accorde, il ne s'attarde pas. Une fois qu'il est sûr qu'elle n'est pas armée, il désigne sa main ensanglantée du menton. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

_ Par pitié ne regarde pas sous la voiture. Ne regarde pas en bas, par pitié. _

« Je me suis taillée sur le treillis, » dit-elle.

Dex la regarde comme s'il était désappointé par son incompétence. « Parfois je me demande comment vous, Nelson et Murdock avez réussi à nous faire tomber. Vous trois - vous n'êtes rien. Personne. Vous n'auriez pas dû réussir.

— Est-ce que Frank va bien ? » Elle n'a pas entendu de coup de feu, mais s'il a un silencieux, elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu l'entendre.

« Il buvait son café la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, dit Dex. Maintenant, vous restez calme et tranquille ou je vous mets une balle dans le genou, d'accord ? »

Karen ne répond pas, ce que Dex semble prendre pour un accord. Il monte à l'avant.

Comme ils s'éloignent du trottoir, Karen entraperçoit quelque chose qui brille sur le goudron derrière eux.

Un reflet sur du plastique.


	13. Déclin

Quand Karen était à la fac, elle a pris des cours d'auto-défense.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était assez basique : comment se libérer d'une prise, les meilleurs endroits où frapper un homme, et comment reconnaître une situation devenue dangereuse. L'une des choses qu'on lui avait serinée encore et encore était de ne jamais permettre à quelqu'un de l'emmener autre part. Être emmené dans un nouveau lieu était l'une des plus dangereuses situations dans laquelle on pouvait se trouver. On leur avait appris à trouver l'ouverture d'urgence d'un coffre, à briser la fenêtre d'une voiture.

Karen pense à ce que cet instructeur aurait pensé en la voyant assise calmement à l'arrière de la Honda, qui roule vers les quais au bord de l'Hudson. C'est une zone industrielle, pour les conteneurs maritimes, et Karen est déjà venue ici. C'est un endroit parfait pour les contrebandiers, parce que la sécurité y est toujours plus laxiste que dans une gare ou un aéroport. Et les corps peuvent être abandonnés à la rivière. Karen pense au grenier à grain où Fisk avait emmené Frank - et se demande si Dex sait à quel point lui et son ex employeur sont semblables, après tout.

Elle se demande si Frank a trouvé le téléphone, maintenant. Cela fait presque une demi heure - il doit s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'est pas là. À moins qu'il n'ait décidé de la laisser faire une sieste de quelques heures. 

Ou peut-être que Dex a menti - et qu'il a saisi l'occasion de tirer. Garder Karen tranquille et coopérative est plus facile si elle pense que Frank est vivant… et elle sait que la véritable cible de Dex est Daredevil. Frank et elle ne sont que des nids-de-poule sur sa route. 

Elle n'a jamais été si heureuse que Foggy ait quitté la ville.

Dex les mène jusqu'à l'un des plus grands entrepôts, gare la voiture à côté. Il fait un signe à Karen, qui sort de la Honda. L'entrepôt a l'air propre et fonctionnel - non pas abandonné, comme elle s'y serait attendue. Elle compte à rebours dans sa tête et se rend compte que c'est le week-end. Personne ne travaille aujourd'hui, c'est probablement pour ça que Dex a choisi cet endroit. Il déverrouille une porte et lui fait signe d'entrer, tout en courtoisie. Elle se permet de durcir son expression d'une trace de colère quand elle lui rend son regard.

Il va mourir. Elle n'en doute pas. Soit Frank va le tuer - soit elle le fera.

Les quais ont l'air déserts - même si elle crie, il est probable que personne ne l'entendra. Karen se laisse guider dans l'entrepôt. C'est étonnamment propre. Elle aperçoit un chariot élévateur et des rangées de palettes et de boîtes. Ce doit être un genre de grossiste alimentaire - elle voit des paquets de céréales et de lait en poudre dans une rangée. Dex se dirige vers le fond de l'entrepôt. Il marche à grandes enjambées, jusqu'à une lourde porte en métal, qu'il ouvre. 

C'est un congélateur. Un grand congélateur industriel. Elle voit des boîtes de steaks hachés et d'autres viandes alignées contre un mur, sur des rangées d'étagères métalliques. Il y a deux portes - celle qu'ils viennent de franchir, et une porte secondaire. Et contre le dernier mur, soigneusement empilés, se trouvent des corps. Au moins quatre ou cinq, hâtivement couverts de film plastique.

L'estomac de Karen se révolte.

« J'ai trouvé Julie dans un endroit comme celui-ci, » dit Dex, en la poussant brutalement dans le dos. Elle trébuche sur le sol glissant, inhale l'air gelé.

« Voici comment les choses vont se passer, » dit Dex, sur le ton de la conversation. Il exhibe une grenade et Karen se fige. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer ce que ça fait, pas vrai ? »

Puis il tire sur la goupille. Karen en a le souffle coupé, se demande un instant s'il est dingue au point de juste les tuer tous les deux. Mais Dex prend un fin bout de fil métallique et le glisse à la place de la goupille. Puis, maintenant étroitement le tout en place, il fixe le fil et la grenade à la poignée de la porte du congélateur.

Elle comprend soudain quel est le piège. Si quelqu'un appuie sur la poignée, ça libérera le fil. Et déclenchera la grenade. 

Dex se fend d'un large sourire. « C'est la porte de devant. Je vais la laisser déverrouillée - sympathique et accueillante. » Puis il va vers l'autre porte. « Celle-ci, je vais la condamner de l'extérieur avec des chaînes. Beaucoup de chaînes. La rendre vraiment chiante à ouvrir. Et, si vous êtes en train de mourir gelée… Il se pourrait que le temps presse.

— Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demande doucement Karen.

— J'ai eu un peu de temps pour y réfléchir pendant tous ces mois que j'ai passés à récupérer, » dit Dex. Il sourit à Karen, de ce sourire de crâne. « Alors vous voyez - »

Elle le frappe. Elle ne vise pas la figure ou les genoux - avec ses os renforcés, elle aurait plus de chances de se blesser elle-même. Elle porte un coup violent à sa gorge, lui fait ravaler ses mots. Puis elle griffe un œil, enfonce ses ongles dans la peau. L'attaque est rapide - et surprendrait probablement la plupart des hommes, mais Dex n'est pas comme la plupart. Il n'est même pas normal. Avec un grondement irrité, il l'attrape par les épaules et la projette contre le mur. L'impact la secoue et elle trébuche, glisse sur le sol métallique.

Le front de Dex saigne, et sa bouche est crispée par la colère. Sa main repose sur l'un des couteaux à sa ceinture, en caresse la lame du pouce avec une considération aimante. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être vivante pour que ça marche, vous savez, dit-il. J'ai choisi un congélateur parce que Daredevil ne sera probablement pas capable d'y entendre votre cœur. »

Elle se force à contenir sa réponse. Il n'y a pas de véritable espoir à se battre contre lui ici, pas comme ça. « Vous en êtes sûr ? »

Dex se renfrogne, puis il recule, vers la porte secondaire. 

Elle se referme derrière lui, plongeant le congélateur dans l'obscurité.

Pendant un moment, Karen est seule dans les ténèbres - complètement seule, avec sa peur. Parce qu'elle a peur. Il y a une part animale, tout au fond du cerveau de chaque être humain, qui craint toujours les choses qui rôdent dans l'invisible. Karen reste totalement immobile pendant quelques battements de cœur, le temps de voir si ses yeux s'habituent. 

Ce n'est pas le cas.

Merde. 

Poindexter l'a mise dans un congélateur, parce que c'est là qu'il a trouvé Julie. C'est son dernier doigt d'honneur à Matt. Si elle connaît Poindexter, il va probablement arranger l'entrepôt à son gré, appeler Matt et lui donner sa localisation. Matt appellera Frank - si Frank ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que Karen a disparu. Ils feront équipe, viendront ici - peut-être que Dex donnera un indice sur l'endroit où est Karen, et Frank -

Frank viendra la chercher, et elle ne sait pas trop s'il ouvrira ou non la porte non sécurisée. Elle a entendu ce que certains ont dit de lui - qu'il n'est que muscle, un chien d'attaque. Mais elle le connaît mieux que ça. Frank est intelligent ; il lit plus qu'elle, joue étonnamment bien aux échecs, et peut analyser un champ de bataille en un bref coup d'œil. S'il voit les deux portes, une condamnée et l'autre non, il ne se laissera probablement pas avoir. Mais Dex a raison quand il dit que si le temps presse, Frank pourrait laisser la peur prendre le dessus.

Et s'ils ne la trouvent pas à temps, si elle ne meurt pas dans l'explosion de la grenade, elle mourra du manque d'oxygène ou de l'hypothermie.

Elle frissonne déjà. Elle ne porte guère plus qu'un sweater ample et un jean - elle n'est pas préparée à ça. 

Elle fait les cent pas, les bras repliés à l'intérieur de son sweater. Elle relâche ses cheveux, espérant garder son cou un peu plus chaud. Elle ferme les yeux, essaie de se rappeler tout ce qu'elle a vu du congélateur avant qu'il n'y ait plus de lumière. Elle se rappelle avoir vu un ventilateur en hauteur. Il y a une rangée à sa gauche - pleine de boîtes en carton. Les corps sont à sa droite, empilés contre le mur. 

Ces corps -

Elle ne veut pas faire ça. L'idée suffit à la rendre malade. 

Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour elle. Sa vie n'est pas la seule en jeu. Si elle ne recouvre pas la liberté, cela lui coûtera sa vie, celle de son enfant, celle de Frank, et probablement celle de Matt. Elle ne se berce pas de l'illusion que Matt ne viendra pas, ne sera pas aux côtés de Frank. Elle imagine Foggy, de l'autre côté du pays, en train d'apprendre qu'il a perdu tous ses meilleurs amis en un jour.

Elle s'avance prudemment vers le mur, à tâtons, en suivant sa mémoire. Finalement, ses doigts rencontrent le mur gelé, et sa main descend quand elle se baisse.

Elle trouve le premier corps - ses mains font crisser le plastique.

Elle déteste ça. En déteste chaque seconde. Mais elle se force à écarter le plastique, à toucher les vêtements gelés pour atteindre les poches de la première victime. Ce doit être un gardien,parce que le tissu est rêche et industriel, et elle ne trouve qu'un téléphone qui n'a plus de batterie. Elle passe au corps suivant, qui est aussi celui d'un homme, mais celui-ci n'a rien sur lui. Le troisième -

Le troisième homme a une ceinture qui semble étrangement volumineuse. Karen passe les doigts sur quelque chose de métallique, et son cœur s'emballe.

Une lampe de poche. Elle la dégage de là et l'allume.

L'homme mort est un policier. Karen se souvient que Matt a dit que Dex en a tué deux, avant de voler une voiture de police. Celui-ci doit avoir été dans la voiture, un passager involontaire.

Karen s'agenouille à côté du policier pour le fouiller de ses doigts gourds et maladroits. Elle retire le reste de l'emballage plastique, et essaie de ne pas regarder les traits de l'homme. Une croûte de glace s'est formée sur son uniforme et son visage ; ses doigts sont rigides comme des griffes. Karen soulève un de ses bras, et regarde au-dessous.

Son arme est toujours là.

Dex doit l'avoir traîné ici sans le fouiller. Pourquoi faire ? Il semble avoir accès à tout un arsenal.

Karen retire le flingue du holster. Elle l'inspecte. Un Glock, avec un chargeur plein et une balle dans la chambre. Il est glacé contre sa peau quand elle le glisse dans la taille de son jean - ce qui est une très mauvaise idée, elle le sait, mais elle n'a pas beaucoup de choix. Il y a aussi ce qui ressemble à un outil multi-fonctions sur la ceinture de l'homme, et elle le prend aussi. Ça pourrait s'avérer utile. 

Elle balaie les alentours avec le faisceau de la lampe, essaie de trouver ses marques.

Le ventilateur au-dessus d'elle continue de tourner et d'envoyer de l'air froid sur sa peau. Karen fouille une des étagères, trouve une grosse boîte, et parvient à arracher un peu du carton épais. Puis elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, fourre le carton dans le ventilateur. Il y a un bruit comme un battement d'ailes, le grondement de la machine qui essaie de continuer, mais quelque chose bloque et le ventilateur tremble comme un oiseau pris au piège. Il cesse de tourner, et l'air froid cesse de circuler dans le congélateur.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça.

Elle referme les bras sur elle-même. Puis elle va jusqu'à la grenade et l'examine.

Le fil est assez fin pour être coupé. Elle pourrait probablement le faire avec l'outil multi-usages. Mais à l'instant où elle le fera, le levier sera libéré et elle aura… quatre secondes ? Trois ? Elle ne sait pas combien de temps il faut à une grenade pour se déclencher. Elle ne veut pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait l'intérieur du congélateur, ce que Frank et Matt trouveraient en arrivant.

Elle envisage de tirer à travers l'autre porte, mais son stock de munitions est limité, et toucher cette chaîne serait un coup de chance. Elle n'est même pas sûre que ces balles pourront percer les murs du congélo. 

Elle se balance sur les talons, réfléchit à ses options.

Elle ne peut plus vraiment sentir son visage ou ses mains, et son souffle s'élève en panache dans l'air. Ça doit probablement faire une heure ou deux depuis qu'elle a été enlevée. Elle ferme les yeux, essaie de penser à quelque chose de chaud.

Elle pense à son lit, à la maison. C'était un des luxes de leur appartement - ça et la cafetière. Ils ont passé tant de matinées dans ce lit, sous les couvertures, avant le lever du soleil, le monde calme et silencieux. Il était impossible de prédire qui se réveillerait le premier, Frank ou elle. Parfois elle se contentait de le regarder - son visage détendu dans son sommeil, une demie décennie de soucis effacée de son visage. Ils n'apportaient jamais de travail dans ce lit : pas d'ordinateurs, pas de téléphones, pas d'armes. C'était le seul endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Ça lui manque. La familiarité et la chaleur du foyer - et  _ lui. _

« Très bien, marmonne-t-elle. Très bien. » Elle recommence à aller et venir, essaie de ramener un peu de chaleur dans ses mains en les frottant. Elle a besoin de temps. Mais elle commence à trembler violemment, et elle ne veut pas penser à ce que l'hypothermie pourrait faire à l'avocat. « On peut le faire, dit-elle doucement. On fait une fine équipe, pas vrai ? » Elle se passe une main sur le ventre. « Allons trouver ton père. »

Ça va être un risque énorme, mais elle n'a pas beaucoup de choix. Karen vérifie le flingue à sa ceinture, puis coince la lampe entre ses dents. Elle s'agenouille devant la grenade, prend quelques inspirations, douloureusement froides, puis enroule la main autour du levier. Elle le tient aussi étroitement qu'elle le peut, pour le garder en place, tandis que de l'autre main elle appuie une lame de l'outil multi fonctions contre le fil de métal.

_ Un, _ pense-t-elle.  _ Deux _ -

Puis elle arrache le fil, avant de pouvoir perdre son calme.

Le fil tombe, et Karen sent le léger ressort du levier - la pression contre sa paume. Mais elle le tient fort, pour le garder en place. La grenade n'explosera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas relâché - ou en tout cas c'est comme ça que c'est censé marcher. Les explosifs peuvent déconner ; elle le sait. Elle laisse tomber l'outil, et de sa main libre, elle tire sur la porte du congélateur.

Elle s'ouvre facilement, et une bouffée de brume gelée l'accompagne quand elle se glisse au dehors. Elle s'accroupit, garde le dos au mur tandis qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle. L'entrepôt est tel qu'elle s'en souvient : de hautes piles de palettes en bois, différentes machines, et l'odeur de l'essence. Il y a plusieurs réservoirs de propane le long du mur, et elle prend note de ne pas lâcher la grenade par ici, si elle doit la lâcher. Le bâtiment tout entier y passerait probablement.

Il faut qu'elle sorte. Dex ne s'attend probablement pas à ce qu'elle se libère ; elle n'a qu'à trouver une porte secondaire et se faufiler au dehors. Peut-être jeter la grenade aussi fort qu'elle le peut vers sa voiture, puis fuir. Elle se déplace aussi silencieusement qu'elle le peut, et tend l'oreille. Dex est sûrement en train de préparer son piège - peut-être en train d'installer un poste de sniper dans la charpente ou d'arranger joyeusement d'autres cadavres en demi-cercle, ou quoi que soit le genre de trucs que font les serial-killers à l'esprit dérangé.

S'ils tombent l'un sur l'autre, au moins est-elle armée. Le métal froid du flingue est toujours au creux de ses reins. 

Son bras commence à avoir des crampes à force d'effort mais elle ignore l'inconfort. Elle ne sait pas trop à quel point elle est censée forcer pour garder le levier en place, mais ses doigts sont si étroitement refermés dessus que ses phalanges sont blanches. C'est comme… eh bien, c'est comme tenir une grenade - elle n'est pas sûre qu'il y ait une comparaison possible. Elle tremble et son cœur bat à tout rompre, et tous ses sens sont aiguisés. Elle entend quelque chose près des portes de devant et se fige, de peur d'attirer l'attention.

Il faut juste qu'elle arrive jusqu'à la porte. 

Elle peut arriver jusqu'à la porte.

Elle baisse les yeux vers la grenade. Arriver jusqu'à la porte - et peut-être ne plus jamais relâcher cette main.

Elle entend un faible bruit de pas et stoppe net. Merde. Merde. Il y a un vacarme de machinerie - et elle n'est pas sûre de la direction dont ça provient. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle, et se presse contre une des piles de palettes, essaie de se dérober à la vue.

S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne fasse que passer. S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne la voie pas. 

Les pas s'éloignent. 

Karen relâche un souffle tremblant et fait demi-tour - tout droit contre le torse de -

Elle manque de dire son nom. Il se prend sur sa langue, alors même qu'il presse un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Frank.

Il est là - il est juste là, et elle pense un moment l'avoir invoqué par pure volonté. Sa main libre se pose sur son torse et il est solide au toucher. Elle le regarde, et toute une conversation silencieuse prend place en un regard et quelques contacts.

Les doigts de Frank sur son cou, qui remontent jusque dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont doux mais il y a quelque chose de crispé dans sa mâchoire et sur sa bouche.  _ Tu vas bien ? _

Elle acquiesce. Les épaules de Frank sont raides, ses cheveux trempés de sueur, et elle compte au moins trois flingues à sa ceinture. Il porte un gilet pare-balles, mais pas celui avec le crâne peint dessus. Il est venu en tant que Frank Castle, pas le Punisher.

Karen lève le bras, la grenade toujours serrée dans son poing.

Il ouvre de grands yeux, et elle voit la compréhension et la peur traverser son visage. Il évalue la situation d'un regard, puis tend les mains.  _ Donne-la moi. _ Elle peut entendre les mots aussi sûrement que s'il les avait prononcés à voix haute. Ses doigts se crispent sur la grenade, moitié par inquiétude et moitié parce qu'elle craint de la relâcher.

Il enroule une main autour de la sienne. Son pouce vient se placer entre ses doigts, presse fermement le levier avant qu'il ne détache doucement les doigts de Karen. Le transfert de l'explosif, de la main de Karen à celle de Frank, se fait avec précaution. Les doigts de Karen lui font mal, à cause du froid et de la pression. Elle hausse les sourcils dans une question silencieuse.  _ Tu as la grenade - et maintenant, quoi ? _

Il hausse les épaules.

Elle écarquille les yeux.  _ Je croyais que tu avais un plan, _ essaie-t-elle de dire en incurvant les lèvres. 

Il lui rend un regard très calme, et elle peut lire sa réponse sans difficulté.  _ Le plan était de te retirer la grenade. _

Elle a presque envie de rire ; elle sent sa tête tourner, d'un mélange de soulagement et de peur. Ils sont arrivés jusque là, mais ils ne sont toujours pas en sécurité. Pas encore.

Il l'examine, pince les lèvres, et puis, d'une main, il retire son gilet. Elle penche la tête, en désapprobation silencieuse, mais il prétend ne pas le remarquer - ou peut-être qu'il s'en fiche. Il lui tend le gilet, et sa bouche est une ligne sévère.  _ Enfile-le. _

Elle le fait. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle ne veut vraiment, vraiment pas qu'il essaie de lui passer un gilet pare-balles tout en tenant une grenade. Le connaissant, il est capable d'essayer.

Le gilet est un poids lourd , gênant, sur ses épaules. Il hoche la tête, satisfait.

_ Très bien, _ pense-t-elle, et elle se demande s'il peut lire l'acceptation irritée sur son visage.

Ce doit être le cas, parce qu'il passe son bras libre autour d'elle et la presse contre lui. Il est chaud, tellement que c'en est douloureux, mais elle s'accroche à lui, si désespérément heureuse de voir qu'il va bien. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre que Poindexter n'avait pas saisi sa chance, pas jusqu'à maintenant. Elle sent les lèvres de Frank contre ses cheveux, puis sa tempe.  _ Je t'aime. _ Pas besoin de traduction. Elle resserre les doigts sur lui.  _ Moi aussi. _

Il fait un geste en direction des piles de palettes, puis aplatit la main, l'abaisse vers le sol.

_ Reste baissée. _ Elle peut presque l'entendre le dire. 

Elle acquiesce à nouveau. 

Ils se déplacent maladroitement, et s'accroupissent, en restant près du mur. Frank jette un œil dans chaque allée avant de lui faire signe d'avancer.

La grenade est toujours dans sa main et elle se demande ce qu'ils vont en faire ; ils ne peuvent pas la garder éternellement. Frank continue de les faire avancer vers le côté est de l'entrepôt, vers les quais. Ils sont peut-être à mi-chemin quand une voix sonore et amusée dit, « Vous avez exactement deux secondes pour sortir de là ou je descends le Punisher. »

Frank se fige. Il lève vivement les yeux, cherche la position de Poindexter - mais soudain il regarde la grenade et la panique se lit sur son visage. Si Poindexter tire sur Frank, la grenade va sauter. Karen le voit envisager différentes options pour décider s'il doit se battre ou fuir.

Mais ce n'est pas Frank qui répond le premier.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas. »

Il y a le son de quelque chose qui frappe de la chair, puis un cri de surprise - et Karen comprend pourquoi Frank tenait tant au silence. Ce n'était pas pour qu'ils échappent à Poindexter - c'était pour que Matt puisse  _ le trouver. _

Un bruit de chute résonne quelques allées plus bas, comme quelqu'un qui tomberait d'un perchoir. Puis un grognement irrité, et un bruit métallique. Karen se baisse, et avant qu'elle puisse prendre l'arme à sa ceinture, Frank la prend par la taille et la pousse de côté. « À couvert, Red, » lance-t-il. Elle sent le mouvement des muscles sous son t-shirt quand il lève le bras et balance la grenade aussi fort qu'il le peut dans une allée.

Elle vole dans les airs, et puis - 

C'est comme un choc transmis par l'air. Chaleur et puissance, et du verre qui se brise. L'espace de quelques secondes, Karen ne peut plus rien entendre, que les battements de son cœur.

Quand le son revient à elle, c'est avec le son d'une lutte. Il y a de la fumée dans l'air - une odeur de plastique brûlé et de ciment. Karen tend le bras pour s'appuyer contre une pile de palettes, et lève les yeux. Matt et Poindexter sont en train de se battre ; Matt ne cesse de vouloir faire reculer Dex, mais les débris et les couteaux l'obligent à bouger pour éviter les projectiles. Frank prend un de ses flingues, en désarme la sécurité, et le mouvement semble attirer l'attention de Dex.

Plutôt que de battre en retraite, il se lance en avant. Se jette sur Matt et commence à le frapper. Les deux forment une masse de coups de poings et de pieds, et Karen se rend compte que c'est ce que voulait Dex. Frank ne peut pas simplement lui tirer dessus.

« Tire, bon sang, » gronde Matt, puis il projette sa tête en avant, écrase le nez de Dex. Il y a un bruit de craquement - du cartilage, pas de l'os - et du sang ruisselle le long du visage de Dex.

Frank émet un bruit - un grognement de frustration. Il pointe son arme, le canon se déplaçant de manière infime tandis que Dex et Matt se battent. Karen voit son index tressaillir, mais Frank rengaine son flingue et se jette sur Dex. Dex bloque le premier coup, puis esquive le bras de Matt. 

Matt et Frank travaillent en tandem, portant coup après coup, l'attaquant de deux côtés, si rapidement que Dex a du mal à tenir le rythme. Matt est plus rapide, mais Frank compense par un pragmatisme brutal.

Dex encaisse des chocs qui auraient dû le mettre à terre et donne des coups qui font craquer le bois quand son poing manque de peu le visage de Matt. Quoi que ces docteurs lui aient fait, ils l'ont transformé en quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de bien plus dangereux qu'un justicier ordinaire. Et à quel point sa vie est-elle dingue, pense Karen, qu'elle en soit au point de considérer les justiciers comme ordinaires ?

Dex bouge plus vite que Karen ne peut le percevoir ; un instant, Frank donne un coup de poing, et puis Dex plante une épaule dans sa poitrine et le presse contre une pile de palettes. Matt se lance en avant, mais Dex roule, fait rebondir un morceau de bois brisé. Il touche Matt derrière le genou, le projetant à terre. Dex le plaque au sol, l'avant-bras sur sa gorge. Frank se dégage en jurant des débris d'une palette.

« Tu ne peux pas me battre, » halète Dex, en appuyant davantage sur la gorge de Matt. Matt pousse un terrible son étranglé - un hoquet humide et ses doigts essaient désespérément de s'emparer de son bâton. Il est juste hors de portée. « Ils m'ont choisi parce qu'ils savaient que j'étais meilleur que toi. Et c'était avant. »

Puis Frank est là, ramasse le bâton à terre. Il l'assène de toutes ses forces sur le dos de Dex, comme déterminé à le briser à nouveau.

Mais quoi que ces docteurs aient fait à Dex - il reste debout et mobile, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres tandis qu'il esquive un coup en roulant et riposte d'un coup de pied. Frank parvient à sauter en arrière à temps pour ne pas le prendre dans le genou, mais il doit se déplacer de côté, et à cet instant, un couteau apparaît dans la main de Dex. Il le projette dans l'air et il rebondit sur le sol, en ricochant selon un angle qui aurait dû être impossible, tout droit vers le visage de Frank. 

Un éclat de métal et un grognement - puis du sang coule sur la joue de Frank, d'une profonde coupure au-dessus du sourcil gauche. Pendant un moment Karen pense qu'il a esquivé à temps - puis elle comprend que la coupure fait précisément ce qu'elle est censée faire : obscurcir la vision de Frank. Il n'arrête pas de cligner des yeux pour en chasser le sang, et cette distraction est tout ce dont Dex a besoin. Il donne un coup de poing à Matt, qui l'atteint sous le menton. Un coup douloureux - mais avec le squelette renforcé de Dex, il fait carrément rebondir le crâne de Matt sur le sol en ciment. Il y a un bruit d'impact écœurant et l'estomac de Karen bondit. 

Elle ne peut pas se contenter de rester là.

Elle lève son flingue. Le geste semble attirer l'attention de Dex ; elle sent son regard sur elle, comme une décharge électrique, et voit le coin de sa bouche se relever. C'est un petit sourire juvénile, celui de quelqu'un qui est certain de s'en tirer.

Il flanque un coup de coude dans les côtes de Matt ; celui-ci grogne, en roulant pour éviter que l'impact ne lui casse quelques côtes. Dans un même élan, Dex tournoie et jette un chargeur vide à Frank. Frank plonge de côté pour éviter le projectile - mais alors il rebondit sur le mur, sur le sol et -

_ Douleur. _

L'arme de Karen tombe à terre ; la souffrance rayonne dans sa main droite et son bras - quelque chose cloche. Il lui faut un instant pour se rendre compte que le chargeur a touché son coude, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle presse le bras contre sa poitrine, pour ça qu'elle serre les dents pour contenir un cri. Merde - ça fait mal. Elle est à peu près sûre qu'il lui a cassé le bras.

Karen titube contre une pile de palettes. Elle entend une inspiration qui ressemble à son nom et lève la tête, en clignant des yeux sous la douleur. L'attention de Frank est sur elle, et pendant un moment impossiblement long, le temps entre eux est suspendu.

Elle voit quelque chose voler en éclats dans son regard. Il est resté remarquablement calme tout au long de la semaine dernière ; elle sait qu'il a contenu sa furie et sa peur pour elle, mais maintenant c'en est trop. Quelque chose en lui  _ s'effondre, _ comme un barrage qui céderait enfin.

Un rugissement résonne dans l'entrepôt. Il se tourne vers Poindexter, et - et ce n'est plus Frank. C'est entièrement le Punisher. Elle l'a vu se battre auparavant - mais jamais comme ça. 

Il bouge avec toute la vivacité et la rage d'un berserker, se jette dans le combat comme si c'était tout ce qu'il est, tout ce dont il a besoin. Il porte coup après coup à Poindexter - au creux de son estomac, à la gorge, puis au visage. Dex riposte mais il est sur la défensive, essaie de tenir le rythme. Frank ne se bat pas pour blesser - chaque coup est asséné avec l'intention de tuer, de détruire, d'en finir. Et quand Dex essaie de répliquer, il n'en a pas le temps ; Frank ne lui laisse aucun répit pour retrouver son équilibre.

Dex est forcé de reculer, deux rangées de palettes plus loin, jusqu'à se trouver adossé à un des réservoirs de propane et il n'a plus d'endroit où se retrancher. Il grogne ouvertement, maintenant, sa bonne humeur envolée comme il essaie de contre attaquer. Il n'aime pas être battu ; Karen le sait. Dex est compétitif à l'extrême, il a besoin de finir les choses, de gagner. C'est pourquoi il a fait tout ça : pour gagner.

Et maintenant il fait face à la possibilité de perdre.

Ce qui signifie qu'il est plus dangereux que jamais.

Elle peut voir la décision se former sur son visage, et puis Poindexter glisse une main dans sa veste et en tire un petit pistolet et essaie de le pousser contre l'estomac de Frank.

Le gilet pare-balles semble plus lourd que jamais sur les épaules de Karen.  _ Non, _ pense-t-elle, désespérée.  _ Pitié, non. _

Matt se jette en avant. 

Frank plonge de côté, enroule un bras autour de celui de Dex et éloignant le flingue juste au moment où Dex presse la détente une fois, deux fois et -

Frank écarquille les yeux. 

Matt tombe.

Elle ne voit pas où finissent les balles - et peu importe. Matt est à terre et le pistolet est toujours en jeu - Frank essaie de le prendre des mains de Dex. Et Karen ne peut pas tirer, pas de la main gauche. Elle n'aurait aucune chance de toucher sa cible.

Dex arrache son bras à Frank et frappe, fort. Le barillet du pistolet cogne la mâchoire de Frank. Il titube et tombe sur un genou, crache du sang sur le ciment.

Dex lève son arme une deuxième fois.

Elle ne peut pas regarder ça arriver. Elle ne peut pas. 

Karen jette son arme aussi fort qu'elle le peut avec son bras gauche. Dex évite le projectile d'un pas sur le côté, l'air méprisant. « Vraiment, Karen ? Enfin, je savais que vous n'étiez pas futée, mais - »

Un coup de feu résonne.

Dex tressaille. Il lève les yeux, et la confusion se lit sur son visage. 

Du sang apparaît sur son torse, se diffuse dans sa chemise. 

Vanessa Fisk se tient à trois mètres derrière lui, l'arme empruntée de Karen à la main. Elle porte un pantalon de costume et une blouse en soie, ses cheveux sont retenus en un chignon sévère. Sa bouche est peinte de la couleur du sang congelé.

« C'était pour mon mariage, M. Poindexter, » dit-elle doucement.

Plus de sang se répand sur la chemise de Dex ; elle doit avoir réussi à le toucher entre les côtes, par pur talent ou pure chance. La douleur se fait jour sur son visage et il tombe en arrière, atterrit lourdement sur le sol. « Sale pute, gronde-t-il. Comment -

— Ma sécurité a suivi M. Murdock ici, » dit calmement Vanessa Fisk. Son regard se porte sur Karen. « Merci pour l'arme, Mlle Page. »

Karen hoche la tête en réponse.

Matt est debout, un bras replié sur sa taille. Il est blessé mais debout - et Karen respire avec un peu plus d'aisance.

Frank se baisse, retire le pistolet des doigts de Dex. Puis, presque nonchalamment, il lui tire deux balles dans le muscle de la cuisse. « Tu ne fuiras pas cette fois, » dit-il, d'une voix rendue plus rauque par la colère. « Pas de miracle, pas de traitement. Tu meurs ici, connard. »

Dex lève la tête vers eux, et il y a le plus infime des sourires au coin de ses lèvres tremblantes. 

Karen sent un poids tomber dans son estomac. Elle connaît ce sourire ; elle l'a vu pour la première fois au Bulletin, quand il l'a regardé à travers le faux masque de Daredevil. C'est le sourire qui l'a poursuivie dans les pires de ses cauchemars.

« Je vous retrouverai tous bien assez tôt, » dit-il, avant de glisser une main dans sa veste.

Une grenade surgit entre ses doigts.

Il est adossé aux réservoirs de propane.

Karen fait un pas en arrière.

« COUREZ ! »

Elle n'est pas sûre de savoir qui a crié ; ce n'est pas elle. Elle a la poitrine trop serrée pour émettre un son.

La goupille apparaît à l'index de Dex, y tournoie comme un bijou.

Et puis tout se produit en même temps. 

Matt attrape Karen par le bras gauche et puis ils courent, alors même qu'elle appelle Frank. Elle a l'impression que le monde a accéléré tandis que ses jambes ralentissent. C'est un de ces cauchemars où elle ne peut pas courir assez vite, quand elle sait qu'elle est sur le point de mourir mais qu'elle se réveillera au moment où ça arrivera. Elle va se réveiller, elle va -

La première explosion la projette à terre.

C'est l'enfer - chaos et cris et vacarme. Elle sent l'odeur du brûlé et une autre dont elle est presque certaine qu'elle est celle du sang. Elle se traîne en avant sur les mains et les genoux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de se relever, et puis elle fonce. À travers la fumée et les débris, jusqu'à atteindre, finalement, ce qu'elle pense être une porte. Ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'un trou dans le mur - elle n'en sait rien. Elle ne peut pas voir Frank ou Matt ou Vanessa Fisk et merde, elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir faire demi-tour si besoin ; tous ses instincts la poussent à courir se mettre à l'abri.

Elle sort, directement sur les quais. Elle sent l'eau de l'Hudson et prend quelques inspirations hachées. Le bâtiment est en feu - des vrilles de fumée s'élèvent dans les airs.

« Karen. » Elle lève les yeux, voit Matt, le visage peint de sang et de crasse. Il presse une main contre son ventre, là où l'un des tirs l'a atteint.

« Oh mon dieu, Matt, » dit-elle, et elle s'avance vers lui. Mais elle ne l'atteint jamais, car à ce moment la seconde explosion déchire le quai.

Le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Karen se sent tomber, voit le monde changer d'axe, et puis -

Elle plonge dans l'eau froide. Dans l'Hudson.

Sous le choc, ses bras et ses jambes refusent de bouger. Elle reste immobile durant quelques instants, et puis elle coule. Elle bat des jambes, mais elle est trop lourde, elle -

Merde. Le gilet. Elle pourrait aussi bien porter des poids. Elle s'acharne sur les sangles, mais il fait sombre et elle ne peut pas voir ce qu'elle est en train de faire. l'eau froide semble l'attirer vers le bas, affamée et omniprésente, et elle s'étouffe.

Elle ne peut pas -

Quelque chose la retient dans le dos. Elle pense avoir heurté quelque chose - une branche d'arbre ou une barre métallique, et elle s'en sert pour se stabiliser, pour résister au courant de la rivière. Elle tient bon un moment, sa main tire sur le gilet pare-balles. Ses poumons sont à l'agonie, elle a besoin d'air, a besoin d'inspirer, c'est tout ce à quoi elle peut penser. Enfin, elle parvient à détacher l'une des sangles et à dégager le poids qu'elle porte.

Le gilet s'enfonce dans l'eau et Karen bat des pieds de toutes ses forces, se propulse vers le haut. 

Sa tête émerge à la surface. Elle inspire en hoquetant, même si c'est douloureux. Son bras droit est en feu, et proteste à chaque fois qu'elle essaie de s'en servir pour nager, mais elle ignore la douleur. Elle nage jusqu'à la rive, se hisse sur terre avec détermination. Le temps qu'elle arrive en sûreté sur la berge, elle tremble si violemment qu'elle en a mal ; tous ses muscles sont endoloris par l'épuisement et elle sent encore le goût de la rivière dans sa bouche et son nez.

Elle est étendue sur les galets de la rive, elle a trop froid et est trop épuisée pour parler. Tout son corps lui fait mal à cause du froid et des bleus et son bras lui brûle. Elle peut sentir les ténèbres se refermer autour d'elle, et elle en est presque heureuse.

« KAREN ! »

Le son de son nom la ramène à la conscience. Elle regarde autour d'elle, s'attendant à voir quelqu'un, mais il n'y a personne d'autre alentour. Puis elle se rend compte d'où vient l'appel - de la rivière même.

« KAREN ! »

Ça doit être Frank. Dans l'eau - en train de la chercher.

« Merde, » souffle-t-elle.

Elle essaie de s'asseoir, mais elle a la tête qui tourne et elle se rallonge sur le côté. Elle dit, aussi fort qu'elle le peut, « Je suis là ! »

Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il peut l'entendre, pas par-dessus le bruit de l'eau courante. Mais peu importe - parce que quelqu'un d'autre le peut. Quelqu'un avec une ouïe bien meilleure.

Elle ouvre les yeux et voit Matt - qui titube vers elle, un bras passé autour de son ventre. Elle ressent une poussée d'inquiétude ; il va avoir besoin de points de suture et de toutes sortes d'antibiotiques après être tombé dans l'Hudson avec une blessure par balle.

Des galets roulent sous ses pieds comme il s'arrête, en manquant de tomber sur le côté. « Karen ?

— Hey, » croasse-t-elle.

Son expression est de pur soulagement. « Ici ! » Il parvient à crier bien plus fort qu'elle, et les cris de Frank cessent.

Matt dit à Karen, « Tu sais, quand Foggy a suggéré qu'on aille à la plage, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. » Il vacille, et l'ombre de la douleur traverse son visage. Elle ne sait pas trop où la - ou les - balles l'ont touché - mais elle le trouve bien trop pâle pour être rassurée.

« Matt, » dit-elle, inquiète, mais il chasse sa question d'un revers de main.

« Je vais m'en sortir. » Il n'a pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un qui va s'en sortir, et Karen veut protester, mais il y a d'autres bruits de pas - comme si quelqu'un se précipitait vers eux. Puis Frank est à côté d'elle, cheveux et vêtements ruisselants. « Seigneur, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Karen.

— Son bras est blessé, dit Matt. Il faut qu'on -

— Va chercher Curtis, » dit Frank.

Matt fronce les sourcils. « Elle est gelée - on devrait -

— On ne la déplace pas, dit Frank. Si cette chute a endommagé sa colonne ou causé des dommages internes, on empirerait les choses. On a besoin de Curt - c'est son rayon. »

Matt hésite, puis acquiesce. « Je vais le chercher, » dit-il, et il s'éloigne d'un pas instable. Frank le regarde partir, puis il se penche, doucement, presse le front contre celui de Karen. Il est chaud, en dépit du froid de la rivière. Il prend garde à ne pas laisser son poids reposer sur elle, et c'est bon de l'avoir proche d'elle. Toute la peur et le désespoir des dernières heures semblent s'estomper.

« Hey, dit-il doucement. Tu vas bien, mon cœur ?

— Je déteste nager, lui dit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. Curt est ici ?

— Ouais, il nous a accompagnés. Il surveillait les sorties, juste au cas où. » Un de ses bras se replie sous la tête de Karen, et elle se rend compte que c'est à la fois une caresse et un geste pour la maintenir en place. « Il va t'examiner, et puis on partira d'ici. »

Elle le regarde. La rivière a lavé un peu du sang sur son visage, mais il y a toujours une profonde coupure au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. « Tu es gravement blessé ? »

Il souffle. « Je vais avoir des bleus absolument partout, mais j'ai rien de cassé. Quelques brûlures là où des braises m'ont touché, sur la nuque. C'est rien de grave, mais il pourrait y avoir de nouvelles cicatrices intéressantes. »

Elle referme sa main valide sur son t-shirt trempé. « Poindexter ?

— Mort, pour de bon, dit Frank. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ait survécu à une balle dans la poitrine et à une explosion. »

Elle peut voir le reflet de l'entrepôt en train de brûler dans la rivière - les lumières orange qui se reflètent sur l'eau.

« On l'a fait, dit Karen. On a survécu à tout ça. »

L'adrénaline commence à refluer ; Karen ne se rend compte qu'elle tremble que quand Frank murmure, « Shh, shh, » et lui embrasse la tempe. C'est probablement un genre de choc émotionnel, pense-t-elle, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle se sent engourdie et épuisée, alors même que son bras droit pulse. Elle ferme les yeux pour ce qui semble être un instant, mais Frank parle, la tirant de sa torpeur.

« Hey, hey, hey, » dit Frank, et sa voix a changé. Toujours basse - mais il y a un certain tranchant dans ses mots. « Ne - ne faites pas ça, d'accord ?

— Frank ? » murmure Karen, confuse. Il change de position, légèrement, pour placer son corps en travers du sien.

C'est alors que Karen entend distinctement le son de quelqu'un qui arme un pistolet.

Le cœur de Karen bondit, mais elle ne peut rien faire. Elle ne peut même pas s'asseoir, pas avec Frank penché au-dessus d'elle.

« Posez ça, » dit Frank, du ton prudent que quelqu'un emploierait avec un animal effrayé - neutre et calme.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Vanessa Fisk.

Oh.  _ Merde. _

« Vous pouvez baisser votre arme, » dit Frank, et Karen peut entendre son calme forcé. « Poindexter est mort. Vous l'avez tué. Vous avez bien fait. Vous pourriez continuer de bien faire.

— Je crois que tuer le Punisher compterait comme une bonne action, » dit Vanessa, et sa propre voix craque sous le fin vernis de calme.

« Alors pourquoi vous ne pointez pas votre flingue sur moi ? » dit Frank.

Il y a un terrible moment de silence, où Karen ne peut entendre que le son de la rivière et le souffle rauque de Frank. De l'eau goutte de son t-shirt sur la clavicule de Karen, ruisselle le long de son cou. Les galets du rivage s'enfoncent dans son dos et son bras droit pulse en rythme avec son cœur. Elle prend conscience de tout ça - tout en attendant de voir si une balle va la transpercer. Elle sait qu'à cette distance, si Vanessa presse la détente, les meilleures intentions de Frank ne serviront à rien. Une balle passerait tout droit à travers lui avant de la toucher.

« Elle a tué mon mari, » dit Vanessa, avec un tremblement infime dans la voix. « Elle - elle, et ces avocats, ils m'ont tout pris. Nous étions censés - tout était censé -

— Écoutez, je comprends, dit Frank. Vous pensez que votre vie est supposée aller dans une direction, et puis tout part à la dérive. Mais la tuer ne changera rien.

— Peut-être pas, dit Vanessa, mais je pourrais peut-être me sentir mieux. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que je me suis sentie bien. »

Les doigts de Frank se crispent derrière la nuque de Karen. Son pouce remue en cercle au-dessus de son oreille, et elle pense que c'est censé être un petit geste apaisant. Ça ne fait que lui rappeler qu'elle ne peut pas bouger, qu'il ne la laisse pas bouger.

« Très bien, alors, » dit calmement Frank. Puis, en haussant la voix, « Elle vous a pris votre mari, c'est ça ? Quelle perte pour le monde, je dois dire. Je l'ai rencontré, et c'était exactement le connard que je pensais qu'il était.

Les battements du cœur de Karen lui font l'effet d'un tambour dans sa poitrine, si rapide qu'elle en est presque malade. Elle sait ce qu'il est en train de faire - il essaie de pousser Vanessa à pointer son arme sur lui.

« Arrêtez ça, » dit vivement Vanessa, et Karen entend la déchirure dans sa voix, le sang-froid qui s'évapore.

« Vous voulez savoir quel genre d'homme était votre mari ? Je vais vous le dire - c'était un fils de pute cupide qui ne savait pas quand s'arrêter, gronde Frank. Il s'en est pris à nous et ça l'a mené à sa mort. Vous voulez finir comme lui ? Parce que si vous tirez sur Mlle Page, c'est comme ça que ça va finir.

— Pas si je vous tire dessus, à vous aussi, dit Vanessa. 

— Vous pourriez faire ça, dit Frank. Si vous êtes assez bonne tireuse. Mais disons que vous y parvenez, vous tirez sur Karen et sur moi après. On meurt, vous avez votre moment de triomphe. Ce sera agréable - pour quelques secondes. Et après un des bâtons de Daredevil va vous frapper la tête et vous vous réveillerez dans une cellule. Les avocats vous enterreront. Ils trouveront un moyen de vous connecter à Poindexter, de dire que vous le dirigiez tout le long pour attaquer des gens. L'hôpital, Karen, tout ça - ça ramènera directement à vous.

— Je n'ai pas - » commença à dire Vanessa.

Frank renâcle. « Vous pensez avoir une chance de convaincre un juge ? Madame, vous avez l'air encore moins innocente que moi, et c'est pas peu dire. Ils vous accableront au tribunal, et vous irez en prison, et un des ennemis de votre mari finira par vous trancher la gorge dans votre sommeil. C'est comme ça que ça va se passer, si vous pressez cette détente. »

Karen aimerait pouvoir regarder Vanessa, voir l'expression de l'autre femme. Elle déteste cette impuissance, ce sentiment d'être entièrement à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre.

« En fait, dit une autre voix, ça ne va même pas se passer comme ça. » Curtis, c'est Curtis - à quelques mètres de là. « Vous commencez seulement à appuyer sur la gâchette, madame, et je vous abats. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais il se trouve que vous braquez une arme sur deux personnes importantes pour moi. Ce qui veut dire que je n'hésiterai pas à les protéger. » 

Il y a un bruit de gravier. Le temps semble s'étirer, les secondes durent des heures, et Karen voudrait juste en finir. Elle en a assez de tout ça, la fuite et la terreur et la fumée et le bain de sang. Elle veut dormir, simplement obscurcir le monde en fermant les yeux et dériver.

« Je suggère, dit Matt, quelque part à la gauche de Karen, que vous rentriez chez vous. » Sa voix est peinée mais ferme.

« Vous me laisserez partir ? » dit Vanessa, et sa voix semble dirigée ailleurs. 

« Oui. » La voix de Matt. Un peu rude à cause de la fumée et de l'épuisement, mais toujours ferme. « Vous partez, et nous avons un marché. Nous vous laisserons tranquille. »

Un sifflement de frustration, puis le son de pas qui s'éloignent. Quelqu'un s'en va, à pas lents, et puis Frank laisse échapper son souffle. « Bordel de dieu. Est-ce que vous auriez pu être plus lents, tous les deux ?

— Désolé, mec. » Curtis s'agenouille à côté d'eux, et fait signe à Frank de s'écarter de Karen. « Il a fallu contourner l'entrepôt en flammes, empêcher ce gars de se vider de son sang, et trouver le chemin le plus proche de la rivière. Tu as la moindre idée du bordel que tout ça va être ? »

Frank dit, « Son bras -

— Je vois ça. » Curtis l'éclaire d'une petite lampe, ses doigts sont assurés et délicats. Cela fait tout de même mal. Karen laisse échapper un petit bruit quand il lui touche le coude. Puis il lui touche la paume. « Tu peux sentir ça ?

— Pas vraiment, dit Karen. Merde - c'est pas bon, pas vrai ?

— Est-ce qu'elle a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ? » demande Frank.

Curtis hésite.

« Curt. » La voix de Frank est basse, insistante. « Si elle doit aller aux urgences -

— Pas d'hôpital, » dit karen, en essayant de couvrir sa voix. Un hôpital, ça veut dire des flics, et être menottée au lit. Si elle va à l'hôpital, elle sera arrêtée. 

« Si tu en as besoin, dit-il, nous y allons. »

_ Nous. _

_ Nous y allons. _

Ce qui veut dire que si elle a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, il le paiera de sa liberté - et très probablement, de sa vie. Elle ne se fait pas d'illusions sur ce qui arrivera au Punisher en prison.

Elle lui prend la main de sa main valide. Ses doigts sont gourds, mais elle essaie de serrer, pour faire valoir son point de vue. « Non.

— Hé, dit-il, et sa voix est calme, assurée. C'est okay. » 

Curtis lève la tête. « Le coude - il est disloqué, pas cassé. Ce n'est pas encore trop enflé. La rivière lui a fait du bien, en gardant le tout au froid. Il faut remettre l'articulation.

— Je peux entendre des sirènes, dit Matt. Les flics sont probablement à trois minutes d'ici. On doit - 

— Toi, dit Curtis, tu dois maintenir la pression sur ce bandage. Je ne pense pas que cette balle ait touché un organe, mais elle pourrait avoir cassé une côte flottante. » Il baisse les yeux vers Karen. « Ça va faire mal. Je vais devoir travailler lentement, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas plus de dégâts. Je n'ai rien à te donner pour la douleur - et il pourrait y avoir d'autres problèmes plus tard. Je ne peux pas faire une radio, ou t'examiner aussi bien qu'ils le feraient aux urgences.

— Fais-le, » dit Karen. Elle se moque de la douleur. Elle a déjà enduré beaucoup.

« Karen, dit Matt. Tu es sûre -

— Tu veux qu'elle puisse se servir de son bras normalement pour le reste de sa vie ? Frank, tiens-lui les épaules. » La voix de Curtis n'est qu'ordre. « Il faut qu'elle soit immobile pour ça et ça va faire mal. »

Karen étouffe un gémissement quand quelqu'un touche son bras. « Regarde-moi, dit Frank, et leurs fronts se touchent. Karen, regarde-moi, pas Curtis, d'accord ? »

Elle croise son regard - elle a toujours aimé ses yeux. Depuis le tout début, il a donné l'impression de la voir. Comme si son regard pouvait tout discerner, comme si tous les masques qu'elle portait pour les autres tombaient. Il la voyait. Elle.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était rare jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rencontre. Et elle ne veut pas perdre ça.

« Frank, souffle-t-elle. Quoi qu'il arrive - »

Quelqu'un lui prend le bras et  _ tire. _ La souffrance s'empare d'elle, vive et brûlante. C'est comme si quelqu'un pressait un fer rouge contre sa peau. Un cri lui échappe. Son corps se tord, sa colonne s'arque. Elle a l'impression qu'une barre de fer lui presse la poitrine, la plaque contre le sol humide.

Une autre traction sur son bras et elle ressent la douleur jusqu'à l'os, le genre d'agonie écœurante qui lui retourne l'estomac, qui tire sur les limites du monde et fait disparaître tout le reste.

La dernière chose qu'elle voit est une paire d'yeux sombres.

Puis l'obscurité.


	14. Accélération

Elle se réveille dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

La pièce est sombre. Ses vêtements trempés ont disparu, remplacés par quelque chose de sec et de chaud. Elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge - et son bras droit est attaché contre son torse. Il y a une intraveineuse au creux de son bras gauche. Elle a merveilleusement chaud. Ce qui veut dire -

Oh non. Ils l'ont amenée à l'hôpital. Un léger son émerge de sa gorge et elle essaie de s'asseoir. Il faut qu'ils s'en aillent, il faut qu'ils s'enfuient, elle ne va pas -

« Hé, hé. » Une main sur son épaule, qui la maintient couchée. « Tout va bien. »

Son cœur continue de palpiter sous l'effet de la panique ; il lui faut quelques instants avant que ses pensées ne prennent forme.

Frank est à côté d'elle. Il n'est que peau nue, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a si chaud, se rend-elle compte. Il dormait à côté d'elle, et il a tendance à avoir une température élevée. Ils ne peuvent pas être à l'hôpital, alors - le lit serait plus petit et Frank n'aurait pas le droit de rester avec elle. « O - Où ? » souffle-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

« Motel, dit Frank. On est dans un motel. »

Quelqu'un a suturé l'entaille au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Il y a des bleus en train de se former le long de sa mâchoire et de ses joues, du pourpre à l'écarlate. Elle soupçonne que si elle baissait les yeux, d'autres contusions seraient visibles partout sur son torse. Mais son attention est toute sur son visage, à la recherche de réponses.

« Avo - commence-t-elle à dire.

— Le bébé va bien, dit-il, apaisant. Murdock dit que son rythme cardiaque est bon. On t'a perfusée, au cas où. » Il se redresse sur un coude, les yeux baissés vers elle. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle lèche ses lèvres desséchées. Elle envisage plusieurs mensonges et les rejette, parce qu'elle est simplement trop épuisée pour le rassurer. « Fatiguée. 

— Rendors-toi. » Le pouce de Frank la caresse, d'avant en arrière, juste au-dessus de son sourcil. C'est si apaisant qu'elle commence à cligner des yeux, à lutter pour rester éveillée. « Tu as bien mérité un peu de repos. »

Elle ne veut pas se rendormir. Elle devrait planifier, devrait aider, mais elle sombre entre deux battements de cils.

La fois d'après, quand elle se réveille, c'est parce qu'elle a vraiment, vraiment besoin d'uriner.

Elle s'assoit lentement. Elle est sur un lit, sous de lourdes couvertures. La perf est toujours dans son bras gauche. « Frank ? » Sa voix est rauque. Le lit est vide, et pendant un terrible instant elle pense avoir rêvé son dernier réveil - peut-être qu'ils sont allés à l'hôpital, peut-être qu'il n'est plus là et -

Des pas approchent, et puis Curtis apparaît à la porte. « Hé, » dit-il avec un sourire, en s'avançant jusqu'au lit. « Comment tu te sens ?

— Ça va. » Elle regarde la pièce autour d'elle - les murs sont vieux, la peinture écaillée. « Où sommes-nous ?

— Un genre d'hôtel minable qui accepte le liquide et ne demande pas de carte d'identité, dit Curtis, avec quelque regret. Le seul endroit auquel on a pu penser pour se terrer dans l'urgence. Franchement étonné que le son de nos voisins en train de grimper aux rideaux il y a une heure ne t'ait pas réveillé. »

Karen rit, puis tousse. « Où est Frank ? Et Matt ?

— Frank est allé chercher à manger. » Curtis s'agenouille à côté du lit. « Quant à ton ami avocat en costume rouge, il dort sur le canapé depuis quelques heures. Il est un peu amoché, mais tant que la blessure ne s'infecte pas, il ira bien. » Curtis retire délicatement la perfusion, tapote la saignée du coude avec une balle de coton. « Comment tu te sens ?

— Épuisée, dit-elle. Et j'ai très envie d'aller aux toilettes. 

— Allons-y. » Il l'aide à se lever du lit. Elle tremble toujours ; elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

« Tu étais en hypothermie, dit Curt, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. Déshydratée. Ton coude gauche était déboîté. Et se faire exploser est mauvais pour le stress. » Il sourit sombrement. « J'en sais quelque chose. »

Karen se tient debout sans aide, le remercie d'un hochement de tête, et va à la salle de bains. Comme elle se lave les mains, elle jette un œil dans le miroir. Sa peau paraît blanche sous la lumière vacillante ; pas étonnant que Curtis ait voulu l'aider à se lever. Karen s'appuie contre le lavabo et fait l'inventaire de ses blessures.

Son dos lui fait mal - probablement d'avoir été plaquée contre des étagères en métal, projetée à terre, et d'être tombée dans la rivière. Son coude droit est soigneusement bandé et maintenu contre son torse avec une écharpe. Ça fait mal, une douleur profonde. Elle se souvient de ce genre de douleur, après son accident de voiture, il y a des années ; parfois elle en sent encore les tiraillements. Les blessures ont tendance à marquer.

Une fois qu'elle a fini à la salle de bains, elle inspecte la chambre d'hôtel. Elle porte un grand t-shirt et une culotte, et même si elle est presque trop épuisée pour se sentir gênée, elle préfèrerait être habillée. Elle trouve leur sac à dos sur la commode et en tire un pantalon de jogging de Frank. Ça fera l'affaire.

La chambre est une suite - quoique légèrement crasseuse et mal éclairée. Elle s'aventure dans le salon. Effectivement, Matt est sur le canapé. Il est sous intraveineuse, et il y a une large étendue de bandages sur son estomac. Il a toujours l'air trop pâle, et son visage est marqué d'ecchymoses le long de son menton et sur sa tempe.

Quand elle entre dans la pièce, les yeux de Matt s'ouvrent en papillotant. « Karen. » Ce n'est pas une question.

« Hey, Matt. » Elle se laisse tomber sur l'une des chaises. « Comment tu te sens ?

— Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus. » Il sourit - et c'est pour moitié une grimace. « La balle a ricoché sur mes côtes, et M. Hoyle m'assure que j'irai bien. »

Un renâclement se fait entendre depuis la cuisine. Karen lève les yeux et voit Curtis en train de verser l'eau d'une bouilloire dans deux gobelets en carton.

« Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est "j'irai bien si j'arrête d'essayer de me lever de ce canapé", dit Curtis. Vous êtes pire que Frank comme patient, et c'est pas peu dire. » Il apporte un gobelet à Karen, qui le remercie d'un signe de tête. Il contient un thé ambré. Au citron. « Si vous faites encore sauter ces points de suture, je les laisserai s'infecter.

— Encore ? dit Karen.

— Juste un point, dit Matt, impassible. Et je vais bien.

— Pire que Frank, répète Curtis. Lui au moins je pouvais juste l'assommer avec des médocs. Vous - vous pouvez les sentir venir.

— Les narcotiques me ralentissent, dit Matt. Et si quelque chose arrive -

— Si quelque chose arrive, je m'en occupe, répond Curtis. Vous allez rester allongé comme un gentil petit justicier et arrêter de pourrir mes impeccables sutures. »

Karen jette un regard à Curtis. « Merci pour tout, dit-elle. Je suis désolée - je n'avais pas l'intention de t'impliquer là-dedans.

— Pas de quoi être désolée. »

On frappe à la porte après vingt minutes. Curtis vérifie le judas avant d'ouvrir. Frank entre, un sac sur l'épaule. Il porte des vêtements qu'elle ne reconnaît pas - un jean sombre, un blouson et une casquette de baseball toute neuve. Il porte aussi un sac en papier, d'où émane un parfum de nourriture.

« Hé, » dit-il en voyant Karen. En deux enjambées, il va jusqu'à sa chaise. « Tu es réveillée. » Il lui touche la joue, et au début elle pense que c'est un geste affectueux - puis elle se rend compte qu'il vérifie sa température. Elle soupire, amusée, puis lui prend la main et en embrasse la paume. « On en a fini avec les mises en danger, compris ? murmure-t-il.

— J'approuve, dit Matt depuis le canapé.

— Ouais, pareil. » Curtis prend le sac en papier dans la kitchenette. 

Ils finissent par manger de la soupe et du pain frais d'un restaurant à quelques blocs de là. Le goût du poulet et des boulettes est meilleur que tout ce que Karen peut se rappeler avoir mangé, et elle dévore son bol en un temps record. Matt parvient à avaler la moitié d'un bol de soupe de lentilles avant de se rendormir.

Frank et Karen se retirent dans la chambre sans un mot. Les chaises dans la suite ne sont pas très confortables, alors elle se réinstalle sur le lit, en calant deux oreillers contre le mur. Frank retire ses bottes et sa veste, et elle le regarde venir au lit. Il se déplace un peu raidement, et elle soupçonne qu'il y a des blessures qu'il ne lui a pas mentionnées. Ce combat avec Poindexter ne l'a pas laissé indemne. Cela ne l'empêche pas de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de l'attirer dans son étreinte. Elle peut sentir le léger tremblement dans sa respiration, dans son souffle, qui dit exactement à quel point les dernières heures ont pesé sur lui. « Hey, » dit-elle, en faisant glisser une main depuis son épaule jusque dans les cheveux ras sur sa nuque.

« Hey, » dit-il doucement.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle profite simplement de sa proximité et de sa chaleur. Ça aurait pu être n'importe quel autre jour, pelotonnés dans un lit. Mais les oreillers sont trop mous, l'odeur du motel trop différente. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande-t-elle.

Frank recule un peu, mais seulement pour réajuster sa position, les installer plus confortablement sur le lit. « Tu veux dire après que je suis monté dans la chambre, que j'ai trouvé que tu étais partie et une trace de sang sur la fenêtre, et que j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ? »

Elle grimace. « Ouais.

— J'ai suivi la piste. Trouvé ton téléphone dans la rue - prendre ces photos, c'était bien joué. Ça nous a conduit tout droit jusqu'à lui. Lieberman a fait une recherche sur les caméras de surveillance de la circulation. On a trouvé l'entrepôt en moins d'une heure. » Il soupire. « Poindexter m'a menacé, pas vrai ? C'est comme ça qu'il t'a fait sortir de la maison. Il n'est pas venu te chercher. »

Elle cligne des yeux, surprise. « Comment est-ce que tu - ?

— Parce que s'il t'avait menacé toi, ou le bébé, tu aurais trouvé un moyen de me le faire savoir, dit-il gravement. Tu aurais crié, cassé quelque chose. Il y avait largement de quoi se mettre à couvert dans cette chambre - tu aurais pu te mettre derrière le lit, ou dans la salle de bains. » La frustration se lit sur son visage. « J'aurais dû garder tous les volets de la maison fermés. je savais qu'il était un sniper, j'aurais dû - »

Elle lui touche le visage. Le chaume de ses joues râpeux sous ses doigts. « On a tous les deux baissé la garde. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Il n'a pas l'air réconforté. « On a chargé Curt de couvrir les issues de l'entrepôt, mais quand il a vu une femme étrange entrer, il n'allait pas lui tirer dessus. Mme Fisk devait avoir quelqu'un au cul de Murdock depuis que tu lui as dit pour Poindexter. Elle avait autant de raisons de le détester que nous. » Il secoue la tête. « Où est-ce que tu as eu ce flingue ?

— Poindexter m'a mise dans un congélo. Il avait piégé la porte avec la grenade de façon à ce que quelqu'un qui essaie d'ouvrir la porte nous tue tous les deux. Il y avait des cadavres à l'intérieur, » dit Karen. Elle est trop fatiguée pour être proprement horrifiée, mais Frank inspire vivement. « L'un d'eux était celui d'un flic. Il avait encore son arme.

— Enfoiré de taré. » Les doigts de Frank vont et viennent, lui caressent l'épaule. « Il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Karen se souvient du spasme du corps de Poindexter quand Vanessa Fisk a pressé la détente. 

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'entrepôt ? » demande-t-elle.

Frank secoue la tête. « Tout est parti en fumée. Après que Vanessa Fisk est partie, on t'a portée jusqu'à la voiture, puis on est venus ici. » Il pousse un soupir. « Je ne suis toujours pas certain que c'était la bonne chose à faire. J'aurais probablement dû t'amener à l'hôpital. On l'aurait fait, si tu avais saigné ou - ou s'il y avait eu le moindre signe que le bébé avait besoin d'aide. »

Karen passe le bout des doigts sur l'arrondi de son ventre ; il lui semble un peu plus proéminent, mais c'est peut-être seulement son imagination. D'après les livres, l'avocat n'a plus la taille d'un avocat. Bientôt elle va bouger et écouter et - se préparer à sortir. Une petite fille.

Quand Karen lève les yeux, Frank est en train de la regarder.

« L'offre tient toujours, tu sais, dit-il doucement. Si tu veux rester. Tu pourrais reprendre le travail - ou non. Trouver un nouvel appartement. Élever notre enfant comme il faut, comme je sais que tu le feras. Laisser Nelson l'emmener dans des parcs d'attraction et regarder Murdock essayer de la traîner à l'église. Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Il le ferait dans l'instant, elle le sait. Il se rendrait à la police et confesserait absolument tout, s'ils promettaient l'immunité à Karen.

Elle pourrait de nouveau avoir une vie à peu près normale. Cela ne coûterait que celle de Frank.

Certains prix sont trop élevés.

« Non, dit-elle. Je ne pourrais pas. »

Frank ferme les yeux, juste un instant. Quand il les rouvre, son visage est de marbre. « D'accord. »

Et comme ça, la décision est prise.

Ils s'en vont.

* * *

Fuir est étonnamment facile.

Ils n'ont pas grand chose à mettre dans leurs bagages. Frank a le sac à dos avec tout ce qu'il a pris dans leur appartement, et maintenant elle est heureuse qu'il ait été si prévoyant ; ils ont quelques vêtements, la brosse à dents et les vitamines de Karen, un peigne, les faux papiers qu'il a fait faire pour Karen et son pyjama préféré. Elle porte son seul souvenir de famille autour du cou, et de toute façon - elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Certains objets de leur appartement vont lui manquer : la cafetière haut de gamme, la bibliothèque, leur grand lit. Mais ce sont des luxes, plutôt que des nécessités.

Karen finit par passer presque toute la journée à dormir - ce qui l'embarrasserait plutôt, si Curtis ne disait pas que c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire pour elle et l'avocat. Elle prend du Tylenol pour son coude et ses bleus, et s'endort sous la couette miteuse du motel. Frank sort rencontrer un contact pour ses nouveaux papiers. Du peu que Karen sait du type, apparemment c'est un faussaire qui doit un service à Frank pour l'avoir sauvé de quelques mafieux russes. Il lui faut à peu près trois jours pour fabriquer une nouvelle identité à Frank. Celle de Pete Castiglione a été compromise ; leurs voisins vont reconnaître son visage, comme ses collègues, quand la police le reliera à l'appartement de Karen.

Frank Castle est maintenant Frank Conway - elle lui a demandé de conserver son prénom, ne serait-ce que parce que quand leur enfant sera né, ils ne veulent pas l'embrouiller avec deux différents prénoms pour son père. Cette nouvelle identité est un peu moins solide que la précédente, ayant été forgée sans l'aide d'une agence du gouvernement. Mais elle devrait tenir bon.

Karen a toujours les faux papiers qu'il lui avait achetés quand tout cela a commencé : Karrin Castle. Ironiquement, elle sera maintenant la seule Castle de la famille.

Elle appelle Foggy depuis un téléphone prépayé. Il faut qu'elle lui dise tout ce qui s'est passé, et tout ce qui va se produire. Elle lui dit au revoir - du moins pour le moment. Et elle essaie de prétendre qu'ils ne sont pas tous les deux en train de pleurer.

Elle a envie d'appeler Ellison, mais elle ne peut pas. C'est trop risqué, et elle ne supporterait pas d'entendre la déception dans sa voix. Avec l'explosion des quais, elle espère que Frank et elle seront présumés morts. Alors elle écrit une lettre sur un feuillet qu'elle trouve dans la chambre, lui dit combien il compte pour elle. Elle ne la date pas, mais la donne à Matt pour qu'il la transmette.

Matt semble savoir ce qu'elle a prévu avant même qu'elle le lui dise.Il n'essaie pas de la dissuader, même si elle peut dire qu'il en a envie.

Il veut qu'elle reste et se batte, qu'elle fasse confiance au système légal, qu'elle se confesse. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'il ferait.

Mais il la connaît suffisamment bien pour ne pas discuter sa décision. Il se contente de la serrer dans ses bras. 

Frank fait ses adieux de son côté ; il parle à Curtis et à David, et quand Karen sort du motel, c'est pour voir une voiture inconnue. Une vieille Ford - une qu'on ne peut relier à aucun d'eux, lui assure Frank. Ils chargent leurs maigres bagages dans le coffre, et Frank prend le volant. Son expression est indéchiffrable, les coupures sur son visage sont en train de cicatriser et sa bouche est crispée. Karen boucle sa ceinture, et regarde s'éloigner l'horizon familier.

Karen Page est venue à New York en quête d'une nouvelle vie. 

Elle s'en va porteuse d'une autre.

* * *

Ils roulent pendant trois jours. 

Ils traversent villes et campagne, évitent les autoroutes - les checkpoints sont trop risqués. Frank porte une casquette de baseball et des lunettes de soleil, et Karen a relevé la capuche de son sweater. Son bras la lance constamment, mais elle n'ose pas prendre plus que du Tylenol pour la douleur. Quand ils doivent dormir, Frank quitte la route, trouve un endroit dans les bois ou un chemin abandonné. Karen dort pelotonnée sur la banquette arrière, les jambes dans une position inconfortable, tandis que Frank recule le siège du conducteur aussi loin qu'il le peut. Ce n'est pas vraiment confortable, mais s'arrêter quelque part n'est pas sûr. Pas encore. Même stopper pour des provisions et de l'essence semble trop risqué ; Karen jette des coups d'œil furtifs aux caméras de surveillance, en détournant le visage.

Ils roulent et roulent et roulent - jusqu'à, finalement, s'arrêter quelque part en Georgie. Frank choisit un bed and breakfast - un peu démodé et touristique et sans caméras sur le parking.

C'est un endroit charmant, débordant de fleurs fraîches et de napperons en dentelle. C'est Karen qui va à la réception, elle sait qu'elle est celle qui a l'air le plus inoffensive, et ses bleus sont cachés par son t-shirt.

La clé est une lourde clé à l'ancienne, et Frank et elle grimpent l'escalier étroit qui les mène à une petite chambre. C'est comme le décor d'un magasin d'antiquités : tout en meubles anciens et rideaux crochetés et même une antique poupée assise dans le fauteuil, avec des anglaises blondes et un regard vide. Frank la regarde comme s'il préférerait dormir sur le sol plutôt qu'en compagnie de cette poupée.

Karen s'en saisit, puis la retourne pour que son regard ne soit plus sur eux.

« C'est mieux ? » demande-t-elle.

Frank fait la grimace. « Ce truc est super flippant. » Il s'en détourne. « Écoute, j'ai vu une supérette sur le chemin. Je vais prendre quelques provisions, de quoi dîner. Je déteste dire ça, mais -

— Je devrais rester ici, dit Karen. Si quiconque est à notre recherche, ils cherchent un couple. Et puis, une sieste ne me fera pas de mal. » Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit, qui craque. « Ramène-moi des chips au vinaigre ?

— Pas de problème. » Il enfonce un peu plus sa casquette sur ses yeux ; ça commence à devenir une habitude.

Il prend la clé, fait un signe de tête à Karen, et sort à grands pas.

Karen s'allonge sur le lit, heureuse de pouvoir s'étirer.

C'est la première fois qu'elle est seule depuis plusieurs jours. Le silence et la solitude lui pèsent. Karen fixe un point du mur - une tache de peinture.

Rien de tout ça ne semble encore réel. Elle a toujours l'impression qu'elle va se réveiller dans leur appartement, se plaindre de la pression de l'eau dans la douche, puis aller travailler au Bulletin.

Elle ne mettra plus jamais le pied dans ces bureaux.

Elle pense à son bureau, où elle a laissé sa tasse préférée. C'était un cadeau que lui ont fait Foggy et Matt quand elle est retournée travailler au journal. Une tasse stupide où était écrit I LIKE BIG BOOKS AND I CANNOT LIE. Elle la trouvait drôle et s'en servait tous les matins pour prendre son café au boulot.

Elle se demande ce que va devenir cette tasse. Si elle va être balancée aux objets trouvés, ou si peut-être Ellison va la garder.

Soudain, les larmes lui montent aux yeux et elle pleure, enfin. Les émotions de plusieurs jours débordent, et elle se penche en avant, en pleurant si fort qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait déchirer quelque chose dans ses poumons.

Tout ce qu'elle a bâti pour elle-même, tout ce pour quoi elle a travaillé - disparu. Son appartement, ses amis, son travail, toute sa putain de vie.

Elle ravale un autre sanglot, cherche son sac à tâtons. Elle veut prendre les mouchoirs qu'elle y a dedans -

Un sac qu'elle n'a plus. Celui-ci est neuf, vide de toutes les saletés qui s'accumulent - tickets de caisse, mouchoirs, pansements. Elle se sent étrangement démunie sans. Elle se frotte le visage d'un revers de manche, essaie d'essuyer les larmes. 

Quand elle a fini de pleurer, elle se sent vulnérable et plus légère - comme si elle avait lâché prise. Elle s'installe sur le lit, allume la télé et zappe sans but.

Frank revient au bout d'une demi-heure, chargé d'assez de provisions pour nourrir une famille de quatre personnes plutôt qu'eux deux. Enfin, deux et demi. « Je ne savais pas trop quoi ramener, dit-il en posant le sac sur la petite table. Alors j'ai pris quelques trucs. »

Karen choisit une tasse de soupe de pomme de terre et y mélange la moitié d'un paquet de chips au vinaigre comme des croûtons. Frank la regarde faire avec un mélange d'amusement et de fascination vaguement horrifiée. « Tu sais, j'ai lu que certaines personnes avaient des envies de terre quand elles étaient enceintes, » dit-il.

Karen enfourne une large cuillerée dans sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

— Rien, dit-il avec un demi-sourire. Je suis juste content que ce soit des chips et pas… je sais pas. De l'ail cru, ou autre chose. »

Ils finissent par regarder les infos en mangeant. Karen aurait aimé pouvoir boire une bière, mais il faut penser à l'avocat. Elle touche son ventre légèrement arrondi, en suit la courbe. Va et vient, va et vient, en se demandant si sa fille peut sentir son geste.

Sa fille. Elle repense ses mots, essaie de leur donner plus de réalité.

Frank a étalé une carte sur ses genoux. « Il y a un endroit où tu veux aller ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Allez, dit-il. Le premier endroit auquel tu peux penser, un endroit que tu n'as jamais visité mais que tu avais envie de voir.

— La Nouvelle Orléans. » Les mots sortent de sa bouche avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Vraiment ? » Une ombre de sourire flotte sur les lèvres de Frank.

Karen rougit. « J'ai lu  _ Entretien avec un vampire _ quand j'étais à la fac, d'accord ? Plusieurs de mes amis y sont allés pendant les vacances de printemps, mais je n'ai jamais pu me le permettre. »

Il prend la carte, trace une ligne. « On pourrait le faire. Y rester un moment. Il nous faut un endroit où faire profil bas pendant que ma barbe repousse et que les nouvelles se tassent. » Il hausse les épaules. « La Nouvelle Orléans fera aussi bien l'affaire qu'ailleurs. »

* * *

La Nouvelle Orléans plaît à Karen. 

Ils finissent par louer un meublé à la limite du Quartier Français. Il y a un balcon qui surplombe la rue étroite, et ils peuvent voir passer les « circuits hantés ». La nourriture est bonne - Karen pense avoir probablement mangé son propre poids en jambalaya et en beignets, et Frank apprécie le café.

Karen envoie une carte postale à Foggy - vierge, bien sûr. Juste pour lui faire savoir qu'elle va bien.

Ils passent la plupart de ce premier mois dans l'appartement. Le bras de Karen a besoin de temps pour guérir, et les bleus de Frank doivent s'estomper. Ils sont trop reconnaissables, et les nouvelles sont encore trop fraîches. Le Punisher dans la nature, apparemment en cavale avec son ancienne conseillère juridique, est une histoire juteuse, et si elle arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre, Karen ne sait pas trop si elle aurait pu résister à la tentation d'en faire un article.

Karen peut sentir que Frank passe la plupart du temps à la regarder. Il garde ses inquiétudes soigneusement enfouies, mais elle le connaît. Elle peut les déceler dans les plis de son front et dans la façon dont ses yeux s'attardent sur elle. Il s'en est fallu de trop peu, trop souvent, et il y a trop de nuits durant lesquelles elle se réveille après avoir rêvé de lui attaché à une chaise, pistolet sur la tempe, la voix de Fisk dans ses oreilles.

Ils sont tous les deux encore un peu amochés, même quand elle retire le bras de son écharpe et que Frank ôte les points de suture de son front. 

Les choses s'arrangent. C'est ce que se répète Karen quand ils sortent pour l'une de leurs rares promenades, et qu'une voiture pétarade à quelques mètres d'eux. Frank la plaque contre le mur en une fraction de seconde, aussi tendu qu'un arc. Ils sont sains et saufs, tous les deux - mais aucun d'eux n'arrive encore tout à fait à le croire.

Il y a un homme relativement âgé assis sur un banc devant leur immeuble, et il regarde Frank, non pas avec suspicion, mais avec quelque chose de proche de la compréhension. « Ça ira mieux, fils, dit-il avec un hochement de tête. C'est toujours difficile au début quand on revient. »

Frank acquiesce raidement.

Quand ils sont remontés dans l'appartement, Karen finit par attirer Frank sur le lit et par le prendre dans ses bras. Il est toujours aussi tendu, tous muscles raidis. « On s'en est sorti, » dit-elle doucement.

Quand ils sortent la fois suivante, Karen achète une teinture pour les cheveux. Quand elle émerge de la salle de bains, les cheveux humides, d'un roux cuivré, Frank hausse les sourcils. « C'est too much ? demande-t-elle.

— Non, répond-il. Ça te va bien. C'est juste… Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour m'y habituer. »

Ils ne travaillent pas. C'est étrange ; Karen se sent comme un bateau à la dérive, sans ancrage. Pas de responsabilités, pas de vie, pas d'amis. Le fait que ses hormones soient bizarres n'aide pas. Ses humeurs oscillent entre tristesse et envies de sexe. Mais au moins elle a des pralines pour atténuer la première et Frank est plus que disposé à l'aider avec les secondes.

Le Bulletin lui manque. Foggy et Marci lui manquent. Matt, Ellison, et même Mahoney. La sensation d'avoir un but à atteindre, celle de faire partie d'un tout.

Après un mois, la barbe de Frank et les cheveux de Karen semblent suffisamment différents pour qu'ils s'aventurent plus souvent en ville. C'est un endroit magnifique, et il y a beaucoup à découvrir. Ils croisent des touristes en train de boire des daiquiris dans des verres grands comme des bocaux, déambulent entre les librairies d'occasion, et font même une de ces visites guidées du bayou. Karen se procure des livres écrits par des auteurs qui ont vécu à la Nouvelle Orléans, et ils les lisent ensemble, chapitre après chapitre, tous les soirs, à l'intention de son ventre. Ventre qui prend de l'ampleur avec une vitesse accrue maintenant, et aucun de ses pantalons ne lui va plus. Heureusement, la tenue de rigueur dans cette ville semble être la robe d'été ample, un style qu'elle adopte après quelques jours de chaleur.

Un après-midi, Karen sort acheter des beignets et revient avec une drôle de sensation dans l'estomac. Elle monte les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement et trouve Frank au téléphone avec David Lieberman. Il prend des nouvelles tous les deux ou trois jours, en utilisant des téléphones prépayés. David semble considérer que c'est son devoir - probablement parce qu'il est le seul de leurs amis à suffisamment savoir se débrouiller avec les nouvelles technologies pour rester en contact régulier. « - Ouais, ouais, est en train de dire Frank. Dis bonjour à Leo et à Zach pour moi, d'accord ? » 

Il raccroche et salue Karen d'un hochement de tête. « C'est comment en ville ?

— Humide, » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Elle change de position, place une main sur son ventre, et grimace.

« Tu te sens bien ? » Il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

Il y a une légère secousse au fond de son estomac - et si au début elle a cru que c'était une indigestion, maintenant elle n'en est pas si sûre. Elle fronce les sourcils, puis prend la main de Frank et la pose sur son ventre. « Tu sens ça ? »

Pendant une minute, rien ne se passe. Puis il y a un tremblement tout au fond d'elle. 

Frank pâlit légèrement. « Est-ce que c'est -

— Je ne suis pas experte, dit-elle, mais je crois que l'avocat commence à remuer. »

Frank penche la tête, pour diriger sa voix vers le ventre de Karen. « Et alors, toi, dit-il. Tu fais de l'exercice là-dedans ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, il y a un léger remous.

Un bref rire incrédule lui échappe. Karen ne l'a pas vu sourire comme ça depuis le jour où elle a trouvé Poindexter dans leur ancien appartement. C'est le genre de sourire qui fait plisser le coin de ses yeux, lui donne l'air plus doux et plus jeune.

Elle pose une main sur celle de Frank.

* * *

Elle en est à six mois et demi de grossesse quand ils quittent la Nouvelle Orléans.

Il n'est pas sûr de s'installer quelque part. Pas encore.

L'humidité ne manquera pas à Karen, mais la nourriture oui. Il est impossible de cacher sa grossesse - ils finissent par lui acheter plusieurs robes dans un magasin spécialisé pour futures mamans, et elle ne peut plus toucher ses orteils. Ils s'offrent une dernière fournée de beignets pour Karen et un café pour Frank avant de quitter la ville. Frank semble content de reprendre la route, et elle le comprend. Ils finissent par se procurer quelques livres audio pour écouter dans la voiture et Karen s'installe, une main en travers de son ventre pour sentir les mouvements du bébé, tandis que Frank les conduit vers le nord-ouest.

« Comment va l'avocat ? » demande Frank. Il dit ces mots avec légèreté, mais Karen peut entendre l'inquiétude sous-jacente.

Karen prend une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. « Elle faisait des cabrioles ce matin, mais je pense qu'elle s'est posée pour une sieste ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre des visites prénatales régulières. D'après les livres de Karen, elle devrait voir quelqu'un toutes les deux semaines environ, mais ils n'ont pas de médecin traitant et beaucoup d'endroits n'acceptent pas les nouveaux patients. Les hôpitaux ne sont pas des endroits sûrs. Elle vérifie sa pression artérielle avec ces appareils qu'on trouve dans les pharmacies et note la fréquence des mouvements du bébé dans un fichier sur son téléphone, en vérifiant tout dans son livre sur la grossesse. Au moins, tout semble normal.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtent dans un planning familial dans le Colorado et Frank paie en liquide. Karen parle avec un gentil médecin qui lui prend des échantillons de sang et d'urine, vérifie son poids et sa pression sanguine, et lui pose quelques questions d'ordre général. Elle sort de là avec l'assurance d'être en parfaite santé.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se poser avant la naissance de l'avocat, » dit-elle cette nuit-là dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Frank est couché à côté d'elle, et elle glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils ont finalement repoussé, et elle en est contente. Cela lui donne moins l'air du Punisher, et il ressemble plus à la photo sur son faux permis de conduire.

« Tu aurais des idées ? » demande-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules. « Je pensais à la Côte Ouest. C'est aussi loin que possible de New York. Et j'aime bien l'idée d'être près d'un océan.

— Vraiment ? dit-il avec un demi sourire.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. C'est juste - Je pense que ce serait chouette de l'emmener à l'océan. La laisser jouer dans le sable ou chercher des coquillages. C'est peut-être juste une fantaisie stupide, mais -

— Non, dit-il. Je - ça a l'air super. » Il passe une main sur le ventre de Karen. « Des plages, hein ? Je pense qu'on peut faire ça. »


End file.
